Light My Path
by Alinah
Summary: What was planned as a peaceful visit turns dangerous when Legolas´ party is attacked on the way to Imladris - and things only seem to get worse when the prince meets Estel, a young human he can feel no affection for...
1. Arrivals

Hi!

No, I did not disappear, nor did the earth open up and swallow me. I spent one month abroad and was after that drowning in work. Now, finally, things are getting back to normal and I can finally write and post again!

My apologies for letting you wait. There is something like a story traffic-jam in my head and this little story has won the fight for first place - "Sleigh Ride" will be next (sorry, Markie, I hope you´ll enjoy this story, too).

Thanks to San for editing ((hugs)).

Here is my take on how Legolas and Aragorn (or rather: Estel at the time) met. This story is AU and has some references to my stories "Ravens" and "Hidden Truths" but can certainly be read on its own.

Now enjoy!

All reviews are welcome, as always.

Alina

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I wished they were...

Arrivals in the dark

"When will they be here?"

The question was by far not as innocent as it sounded, for the young human who uttered it was well aware that its tenth repetition during the evening meal would try even elven patience. The collective sigh that answered him alerted him to the fact that his family's willingness to play along was running thin, but had not expired yet.

It was Elladan, the elder of his twin brothers, who answered him this time. "We cannot tell, Estel. The snow has come early this fall, but we are sure that the travelling party has passed the mountains in time. Even so, the snow will slow them down on their way here. How much so, we do not know."

The dark-haired boy frowned at the answer, his brow furrowing in frustration. "That is just what Elrohir said a few moments ago," he complained, shooting the younger twin a look that was just as accusing as the one he had fixed Elladan with.

"Aye, my son", Elrond intervened sternly, "for no news has come in the short time you allowed to pass between your inquiries. Rest assured that you will be amongst the first to know once any fresh information reaches us..."

A low chuckle interrupted the elven Lord´s explanation, which surely would have gone on with an advice for the boy not to ask the question again, and very possibly some threats regarding the possibility of the child ignoring the order - again. All eyes turned towards the blond elf who sat at the lower head of the table, facing Elrond along its length.

"You might as well reveal your secret, mellon-nin", Glorfindel urged with a smile, "For the early snow surely was no coincidence. I have harboured the assumption that you had a hand in the unlikely weather ever since I heard who was in the travelling party." Turning towards the human child, the elven warrior lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Your ada is a bit frightened for the peace within these halls, Estel. I suspect the snow is his doing..."

"Fárea, meldo-nya!" /Enough, my friend!/ Elrond interfered, having to raise his voice to be heard amongst the laughter that rang through the hall, but the damage had already been done. The boy had jumped up from his chair, completely forgetting his normally quite acceptable table manners, and ran the few steps towards his foster father with a beaming face, tugging the elf´s tunic excitedly.

"You do not need get angry with Lord Glorfindel", Estel advised his father, well aware that Elrond usually used the language of Quenya only when he did not want the child to understand. The boy had been quite attuned to the tone the words had been said in, too. "Can you really make it snow, Ada? Can you make it snow in here? Please?"

Elrond shot his laughing friend a glare that had little edge, accompanied as it was by the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Turning to the child who impatiently jumped up and down at his side, he explained: "No, my son, I cannot make it snow. And neither can I make the sun show its face and warm us. That is left to higher forces than me." The young face that looked up at him screwed up in thought, and doubt clearly showed in his eyes at the thought of higher forces than his elven ada.

Even so, Estel accepted the answer to enquire into the second interesting statement Glorfindel had made. "Who is it then that you are afraid of?" he asked, the doubt in his voice deepening at the assumption of Elrond being frightened of anything. "Is an orc coming, too?" Now fear crept into the child's voice and Elrond swept him into his arms in a comforting hug.

"Nonsense, child", the elf chided gently, "and you well know that any orc who gets too close to you will regret it dearly. Glorfindel was certainly referring to Legolas - a young elf I´m distinctly unafraid of."

"Are you, Ada?" Elladan smiled widely as if recalling something. "Last time he left I remember you muttering something that sounded like, "Blessed be the Valar"."

Still holding his human son to his chest, Elrond laughed at these words. "I was merely asking for a safe journey for our young friend, my son. Legolas is quite harmless by himself, it is his company to you two -", he fixed his twins with a piercing glare, "- that turns him into the source of mischief that causes so much racket."

Estel lifted his head from his father's shoulder with an eager smile. "I cannot wait to meet Legolas! When will he be here?"

The elves around the table fell silent as one, eyebrows shooting upwards.

"Well", Glorfindel broke the silence, "at least I managed to double the span of time."

-----------------------------

Later that night, Elrond sat beside Estel´s bed and watched with a smile as the boy fought the drooping eyelids that betrayed how tired he really was. The child was securely tugged beneath several blankets, and flames danced within the fireplace, turning the room into a cosy haven for the young human.

"I´m tired", Estel murmured, surprising Elrond until he went on with a yawn, "of waiting for Legolas. Is it true that he can shoot a strawberry from my head at two hundred feet a distance?" The elf shook his head, silently pledging to have a long talk to his twin sons before answering: "It is true that Legolas is excellent with a bow, my son, yet I advice against any experiments involving your head." After a moment's pause he added: "Or any other part of your body." Raising three eleven children had taught him to be cautious, and having raised Estel for four years now had only underlined his caution.

"Hmm", Estel mumbled, his eyes closing, "could ask Elladan for his head..." The child fell asleep to his foster father's silent laughter.

------------------------------

Loud shouts ripped Estel from his peaceful slumber so abruptly that, for a heartbeat, he did not know where he was. Even though he had little memories of living in other places but Imladris, having come into Elrond´s house shortly after his second birthday, he sometimes felt oddly out of place when his sleep was interrupted. He hated that feeling, for it reminded him of something he could not clearly remember. Yet it still frightened him.

This time, however, his fear was quickly forgotten when he understood the shouts that rang up from the yard. "Rochben, rochben anglenno!" /A rider, a rider approaches!/ Quickly, the boy slipped into his boots that waited next to his bed and grabbed his coat before running for the stairs.

A group of elves had already collected by the main gates as they were pulled open. Fresh torched were lit, bathing the yard into flickering light. Snowflakes danced through the light like moths, and, despite his excitement, Estel felt an uncertain fear grip him. Peering past the legs that surrounded him, he made out one of his brothers and squeezed through the elves to seek shelter behind Elrohir´s back.

The younger twin turned when he felt a pair of short arms pull him close. He smiled down at Estel and bent to pick him up. Even though he usually disliked such displays of his childishness in public, the boy did not object but snuggled closer, taking a peek at the gates through the curtain of his brother's dark hair that whipped around the elf's head in the cold wind.

"Are they coming now?" Estel asked, but the question had lost its happy undertone.

"Aye, someone is", Elrohir answered, "And he is in a hurry."

Silence fell, and after a short while the human, too, could hear the frantic beat of hooves onto the road. He shivered against the elf that held him, and Elrohir instinctively tightened his grip, even though most of his concentration was directed at the gates.

The younger twin was glad that, quite obviously, Estel was not fully aware of the implications of a lone rider coming towards Imladris at night. He shortly debated with himself to have the child return to his room, but then dismissed the notion. Whatever had happened, the boy would find out soon, and it was better for him to be with his family as he did.

The snowfall intensified as if it intended blocking the waiting elves´ view, but then the bulk of a dark horse appeared behind the shower of flakes, quickly gaining shape as it approached. The beast's strides were laboured and its rider lay close to its neck, either seeking shelter from the wind or simply holding on in exhaustion. As he neared the gates, though, the rider straightened and blond hair whipped behind him.

The horse slithered to a stop on the snowy cobbles of the yard, breathing heavily, and a shocked whisper travelled through the Rivendell elves.

The elf atop the shaking stallion was covered in fresh snow flakes that slowly turned red in many places, attesting that injuries lay hidden beneath their cold coat. The white face was tinged blue, and the eyes shone with unnatural brightness.

"Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed, rushing towards the elf. His swift movements caused the horse to shy away, snorting, and the Lord slowed his pace, albeit with obvious difficulty. "What has befallen you, pen neth? Where is your party?" The stallion continued his nervous dance, preventing Elrond from getting close enough to touch the injured elf, and for a moment there was no answer.   
"Raiders." The word was laced with icy hatred and Legolas raised his head to look at Elrond with a stare that froze the eleven lord. "I ask you for your assistance, my Lord, for four of my group are already lost and many more are wounded. I rode for your help because my horse was the only still standing."

The whispers of the elves rose in volume and Elladan already made for the stables, quietly giving orders as he hurried to retrieve his weapons.

"Raiders?" Elrond asked in obvious distress, "this close to Imladris?"

"They had wisely not crossed into your realm, my Lord, knowing that they would not stand a chance here, but they seem to have wrecked havoc amongst some villages. We came upon them, attempting to help the humans there, but we were purely repaid, for the villagers fled and left us surrounded by the foe..."

The young elf suddenly swayed upon his horse's back and Elrohir, who was standing close, quickly stepped forward and grabbed his friend's arm, steadying him. For once the stallion did not back away, feeling his master's plight. "Easy, mellon-nin", the younger twin soothed quietly, "we will help you. Our riders will come to your people's aid."

Legolas opened the eyes he had closed as dizziness hit him and smiled at Elrohir, yet as his gaze focused, it darkened again and the wounded elf straightened, pulling free. Elrohir looked at him in confusion and then realized that the elf was not staring at him, but at Estel. The child tightened his hold around his brother's neck but did not turn away, his grey eyes meeting the blue ones that scrutinised him.

"It seems that the humans have reached safety before I did." The ice was back in Legolas´ voice and the anger seemed to strengthen him, for he backed his horse away, turning it towards the gate.

"No, Legolas, you do not understand..." Elrond began, but his words were drowned in the neighing of horses and clatter of hooves as Elladan led his warriors into the yard, armed and ready.

Legolas turned towards the older twin, his voice strong as he called out: "Follow me, and make haste!" With these words he dug his heels into his steed's sides, and even though both beast and rider had seemed ready to fall over only moments ago, the stallion neighed in approval and sprang away, taking the lead.

Estel shivered from the look that the foreign elf had given him, and he sniffed unhappily when Elrohir gently pried the boy's arms from his neck and handed him into Elrond´s embrace. The younger twin's horse pranced and neighed, eager to be off behind those that had already left, and the elf had barely touched the animal's mane that it shot off, leaving its rider to straighten as it flew away, hooves barely touching the ground.

Seeing his brothers leave, Estel began to cry in confusion, and Elrond held the boy close, gently stroking his back yet unable to give any orders but those that needed to be given. "Prepare the houses of healing. Light fires and bring sheets. There will soon be wounded to be taken care of."

After these words, not even the gentlest soothing would stop the small child's sobs.

TBC


	2. Dream Horse

Hi all!

Now isn´t it great, I finally get around to posting again and then goes "on vacation" - lol! Well, I´m glad it´s working again so I can post my next chapter.

Thanks to all who read chapter 1 and especially those who managed to sneak a review in before went down - responses below. A big hug goes to San for editing this :-)

Now enjoy chapter two and as always - please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Still not mine, wished they were...

Dream Horse

"Mellon-nin?"

Elrond turned towards the door and gestured to Glorfindel to remain quiet, for even the elven warrior's silent remark had caused Estel to stir uneasily in his sleep. Elrond watched the boy with furrowed brows, relaxing only slightly when child settled down again.

How tiny the boy looked. How vulnerable. He rested in the middle of his bed, pillows surrounding him. One he had clutched to his chest, curling around it and resting his tear-streaked cheek against its soft covers. Instead of looking like a place of safety, the bed seemed ready to swallow the slim frame, built as it had been for a grown elf. But Estel had always wanted to keep it, reclining any offers to have a bed made for him. He had wanted a bed just like those of his elven brothers.

Elrond sighed as he rose in one fluent movement. He felt regret to leave the boy alone now, but there were urgent matters to see to, even though so far none of the warriors had returned. It had taken the elven Lord all his persuasive skills and even the help of some light sleeping herbs to render the child calm enough to fall asleep. Estel had been confused and afraid to the point of panic, and Elrond was only too aware that soon he would have no attention left to spare for the boy.

Leaving silently, the elf allowed the door to remain open. He knew that there was no need for him to ask one specific elf to watch over the child. All elves that would pass through this corridor would look in on Estel, ensuring his well-being. Even the most distanced of the Rivendell elves had taken part of the responsibility for the child; from the moment Elrond had accepted him into the Last Homely House he had gained all of their protection. He had also gained many an elf's heart.

Once they were safely out of Estel´s hearing distance, Elrond halted and grasped Glorfindel´s shoulder. The Balrog slayer had fallen into step beside him without a word, but now he delivered the message he had set out to bring. It had not been urgent enough to disturb the human child's sleep.

"There is no word of them yet." The blond elf saw the flicker of frustration cross his friend's face and reached up, returning Elrond´s gesture of friendship. A slight smile turned the corners of his mouth as he continued: "Your sons will do well, my friend. It was wise to stay behind and prepare for the wounded. Let the young ones fight their battles. You will have noticed that Elladan never asked my assistance, either."

Elrond did not return the smile, but his tone was warm when he replied: "Aye, but I can see how your students might not want their teacher to outshine them on the field." His eyes clouded over once more and he stepped away, turning to the window that lead from the corridor to the yard. Outside, white flakes danced through the darkness.

"I do not doubt my sons´ ability to fight. I just fear what the battle might do to them. They have seen too much bloodshed already."

Glorfindel did not reply. He knew what his friend was referring to, and he had harboured the same fears when he had seen the eagerness in the twins' eyes as they had followed Legolas into the night. Their hearts had no doubt been fuelled by the wish to aid their friend and save as many lives as possible, but none could say whether this fight would pass beyond their hearts and unleash the merciless ravens within them.

"They do not fight orcs this time", Elrond mused, clearly trying to convince himself that his sons might not be reminded of their mother's fate from the dark creatures´ hands, and thus of the hatred it had spawned within them.

"Aye", Glorfindel replied, "but they are with Legolas, and their shared memories will not guide their hands to be any gentler. Even so, they have grown much since they have saved the young prince from the orcs. They will not turn from the light again."

There were no more words shared between them, for all had been said. Together, the two elves strode on towards the Houses of Healing, preparing for what fate would bring upon them soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a horse. It stood beneath the last trees that loomed behind the meadow beneath his window. The beast was dark and thus showed clearly against the white sheet of snow. Its black eyes seemed to gleam, and it shook its head as if beckoning for help, then it turned and melted away into the shadows. Above, the skies bristled with icy clarity.

Estel wondered sleepily whether he was the horse. The animal had been running across the snow, and his feet were so cold. He wiggled his toes experimentally, seeking contact with the fluffy substance, but there was only stone. Cold, flat stone. The boy looked down and saw the familiar tiles that covered the floor of his room.

"Estel! What are you doing out of bed, tithen tew /little letter/?" Before he could even answer, the boy found himself swept into a strong pair of arms as he was carried back to his bed. He felt like he should reply to what had been said to him, but he had to think for a moment before he said: "I am a boy, no letter."

Erestor smiled while he tugged the child safely beneath his blankets again and then sat down beside him. Lord Elrond´s chief advisor studied the sleepy face before him as if seeking something. "It took you a long time to protest against my title for you", the elf observed, "far longer than usual. I take it that you are not as opposed to it as you often let on."

In truth, Estel felt quite honored that the keeper of Imladris´ many books would call him by the name of the smallest entity that formed the tales and secrets that rested between the heavy covers. He was just beginning to learn the art of reading and had grown quite fond of letters. They seemed small and insignificant by themselves, and still they could transform into powerful and mysterious words.

Even so, the child enjoyed his played arguments with Erestor almost as much as showering the advisor with questions. Quite often, his enquiries managed to cause an amused frown on the wise face, something that the twins could hardly ever achieve. The frowns they got were usually less amused, a fact that had not escaped the child.

Now, however, Estel felt too tired to play games. He was uneasy, too, as if he had forgotten something bad that had happened to him, and he felt no urge to be reminded. Instead, he decided to share his latest discovery with Erestor.

"I saw a horse", he said, "and it looked at me."

"Indeed." The elf peered at the child. "You have not strayed into the corridor, have you, thithen tew? You have not watched the warriors´ horses as they arrived?"

Estel yawned. "No", he replied, "it was right on the meadow. And I didn´t know it." He closed his eyes briefly, missing the look of relief that passed over Erestor´s face.

"In that case, Estel, it might well have been a dream horse." The elf smiled when the tired eyes opened again to look at him. The boy had a thirst for stories that was ever present. "Sometimes, when you dream, there is a horse that guides you through the vague lands beyond the waking world", the advisor continued, "and it wants to take you on a journey."

"I may not journey without ada saying I can go", Estel objected, "not beyond the meadow."

"And he wisely keeps you within grounds", Erestor agreed, "yet in dreams no such rules apply. You may follow the dream horse, for it will guide you to adventures. No harm can befall you when you dream, just wisdom. Do you wish to see the horse again?"

Estel nodded eagerly. He was not too keen on wisdom, but he yearned for adventures such as those his elven brothers had so often told him about.

"In that case, you should close your eyes", the elf instructed, "and wait patiently. I am sure the horse will come again and take you with it."

The child obediently obliged and lay still, awaiting the journey's beginning.

Erestor stayed for a while, then rose, confident to have guided the boy safely back into sleep. Outside, he could hear the frantic bustle that had broken loose when the twins had returned with the injured Mirkwood elves. Many were on the brink of leaving this world, and the healers were fighting for them to stay. This renewed battle filled the air with a tension that could be felt even here, where the love for the mortal child usually created a blanket of calm.

Leaving quietly, the elf closed the door behind him to guard the boy's rest against the harsh realities that awaited him beyond.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estel stared at the darkness behind his closed eyelids. He wondered whether he had fallen asleep already. His mind felt alert, more so than it had when he had first glimpsed the horse, and he feared that he might thus scare the elusive beast away. He had never seen it before and was eager to do so again, this time not wasting the possibilities it promised.

He tried to be patient. His elven ada had told him that patience was a good thing to have, even though he could not understand what was so wonderful about waiting. And besides, a horse would not walk into his room, would it? Horses were not allowed inside, a rule Estel had been told quite sternly not too long ago when he had brought his pony in to share the evening meal.

No, the horse had been outside before and it would be there again. To clearly mark that he was really asleep, Estel kept his eyes closed as he rose from his bed. The cold that crept up his legs as soon as his naked feet touched the tiles made him shiver and seemed a clear sign that he was awake, but he would not give up so easily. Pulling himself along the furniture, the boy guided himself to the window. He sensed the cold increase as he stopped and slowly opened his eyes.

Before him, the meadow seemed to glow with snow. Dim light colored the horizon as dawn approached. No horse could be seen anywhere, and disappointment rose in Estel, when suddenly a movement caught his eyes. "I am asleep", he vowed to the yet unseen horse, "and I truly want my adventure this time."

And thus summoned, the horse appeared again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estel had already understood that this was a cold dream, and despite his hurry, he had chosen to dress in his warm clothes, all the while mumbling his assurance to the horse that he meant to come and take a ride. In all haste, he slipped into his warm boots and slung his coat over his shoulders, carefully closing the buttons. After a moment's consideration, he also grabbed his dagger. Most of the twin's adventure stories had involved swords, and there was no use in going for his own adventure ill-prepared.

The boy gazed out again and was relieved to see that the horse had remained, waiting for him. Quietly, he opened the big doors that led out onto the balcony in front of his room. From here, it was easy to climb down to the meadow below.

Estel hesitated, aware that Lord Elrond did not approve of this method of leaving his room. But then again, had Erestor not explained to him that rules did not apply in dreams? With a smile spreading on his face, the child scrambled over the railing, his feet finding sure support where Elrohir had shown him. He landed on the meadow with a small thud that was muted by the snow and then hurried towards the forest, his heart galloping in his chest with excitement.

The horse approached him when he ran towards it, and the closer he got, the more the impression grew that he had seen it before, even though it looked nothing like any of the horses in Imladris´ stables. The beast wore no bridle, as was custom for elven horses, yet there were bags and a blanket strapped to its back. It was clearly prepared for a journey.

Its fur was dark, almost black, as was its mane, but a small mark like a star shone on its forehead. It nickered at the child and lowered its head when they met, nosing his face with gentle urgency.

The boy beamed at the warm welcome. His hands travelled over the beast's forehead, gently rubbing it. He was amazed at how real it felt. There was even the slightly sticky dust that seemed to cover all horses and crept under your fingernails, blackening them quickly. Horse smell tickled his nose and Estel giggled.

"You are the best dream I ever had", he whispered, "and the most real one, too! I shall call you Tinw /Little Star/, how would you like that?"

The horse grumbled in what sounded like happy agreement before nudging Estel into the chest, almost sending him flying into the snow.

The child was not disturbed. "I know, I know, I am late!" He looked up at the horse, trying to figure out how to get up. "You are much bigger than my pony", he explained, eager not to seem hesitant, "so you shall have to walk to the trees with me. I will be able to climb on there."

He turned towards the forest and the horse trotted ahead, urging him into a run to keep up with it. "You know", Estel panted as they finally reached the woods, "it was really not my fault that I did not come the first time. Lord Erestor came in and brought me back to bed." The horse seemed to accept his apology, for it stopped and eyed the boy, who quickly scrambled into the lower branches of a nearby tree, easily slipping onto the horse from there.

"See", he said, "now we are all set. Take me to my adventure!"

Tinw did not hesitate but strode away, ears forward as he seemed to follow a clear path that Estel could not see in the snow. Behind the child, the last glimpse of Imladris was soon lost beyond the trees.

TBC

Review responses:

Slea: Hehe, no, nothing bad kept me away from writing, unless work counts :-) Yes, there is hope, even though some more dangers still wait for Estel and Legolas...

Red Tigress: I´m gald I could interest you in this story - there ís a bunch more angst ahead, never fear!

Deana: Glad you liked it so much! I would have updated earlier but I couldn´t :-(

Harry Estel: Yeps, poor Estel, and he´s not even really started yet - Legolas will be back soon, don´t worry! And yeps, the trip was a lot of fun :-)

Thank you all so much!!


	3. Unstable Grounds

Hi!

Well, here we go again! Posting as long as it is possible, who knows how long it´ll last this time, lol.  
Thank you all for your reviews (responses below), they really made my day! Please keep them coming.  
A big hug to my editor San!

Now enjoy :)

Alina

Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: Not mine

Unstable Grounds

Above the white landscape, the skies began to brighten with the approach of dawn, but there was no light within Legolas´ soul. Nor did he even feel the change in the air, the slight warming that promised hope. He had blocked out his body's signals, well aware that he would be unable to fight should he let exhaustion and pain take over.

Not far now. Not far to go and he would be with him again, the last of his lost companions. He did not allow himself to ponder on those who had fallen, their bodies covered in bloodied snow. Nor did he lose any worries on those he had left behind on the battleground, for he knew that they had been in the best of companies.

Elrond´s sons had been alight once more with the fire that ignited their hearts in battle, cutting down their foes without mercy. The Rivendell elves had quickly surrounded the last of the Mirkwood company, shielding them from the remaining humans. Among the carcasses of horse, man and elf they had held their ground, and many raiders had fled before them in horror.

Legolas knew what they had seen. He knew that the gentleness of his kind had a dark side also: A fury that, once unleashed, was far more terrible than the brute ferocity of orcs. For when elves killed, they did so with all their heart and mind. He could feel the cold flames within himself too, and he fought to keep them ablaze.

He had heard the twins´ shouts when he had pulled away from the dying battle in pursuit of those who fled; had felt his old friends´ frustration at being unable to follow. Legolas had broken their circle of defence with his move and no more elf could be spared from it lest it might become vulnerable to those raiders who had refused to run for their lives. He had never even turned, secure in the knowledge that neither Elladan nor Elrohir would abandon the wounded. They had taken this responsibility from him, and he was grateful.

It left him free for what he had set out to do.

He would not give up on any of those who had travelled with him, for he was their prince and their life was his obligation.

Before him, smoke of a small fire curled into the heavens. Beneath its spicy smell, he caught the odour of human sweat and glowered. The camp lay many paces away beyond some rocks that blocked his vision, but in front of his inner eyes he could still see them: Brute men that laughed at the battle they had escaped. But he would not grant them any more respite. His blades would take the grins of their faces and his arrows would douse the light from their eyes.

Legolas reached behind his back to retrieve an arrow and froze when his hands groped naked air. Startled, he tried again with the same result. No more arrows. Memories came to him of an arrow that pierced a man's neck just as his sword was about to come down upon an elf's exposed neck, and he wondered whether this had been his last arrow. He sat still for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

Why could he not remember clearly? The ride with the Imladris elves was a blur in his mind, a frantic drumming of hooves that drowned in the flakes that rained down on them. Then he had been standing to shoulder to shoulder with the twins, their combined strength and fury a whirlwind that had scattered their enemies like leaves in a blaze. The snow had melted in the blood that streamed off the victims. Where had the snowstorm gone, where the horse that had carried him so faithfully, first to the battle and then away from it?

More memories floated past him of men going down in the blast of snow that swirled from the stallion's hooves as he raced after the raiders, allowing his master to wield his blades with a deathly accuracy none had escaped. Sharp pain flooded his side but he quickly pushed it away together with the recollection of the sword that had swept past his defences.

Where had they all gone? The dead men and the elf that he had found within their midst... his horse...

Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed his arm and a startled yelp escaped him. His long dagger was in his hands and at a pale throat before he could even catch up with his own actions. Dazed blue eyes gazed up at him, and a raspy voice reached his ears. "Ernil-nin..." My prince... The wounded elf that lay beside him had difficulty speaking, but his tone was enough to pull Legolas from his stupor. Dropping his knife as if the handle had grown hot, he reached out to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Worry not, you are safe." Legolas tried to suppress the shiver that raced through him. If Cané was here, then whom was he still missing from his group? Who was the one still caught in the fangs of the raiders that rested not far off? He fought down the fear that seized him, for he had to concentrate on the wounded first. Looking the other elf over, he noticed that the injuries had already been bound.

Maybe he had done so before.

He could not remember. As he had almost forgotten that he had a wounded elf with him in the first place.

Legolas glanced behind him and saw the tracks that led to their position. It was only one set and it was still visible, even though the wind that blew snow across it would soon cover it completely. He must have carried his friend here, the added weight causing him to slightly sink into the soft surface.

Had he been looking for shelter?

Had he been searching for more raiders?

He did not know, but he was sure of one thing. "I will leave none behind", he promised silently, and was surprised when Cané reacted to his words. "You have not - ever..." Legolas nodded and settled down beside his friend, trying to offer as much warmth as he could. He wished he could believe the warrior's words, but doubt nagged at him.

Above, a red glow spread across the sky and the winter world awakened around the two elves, but neither was able to see it.

An icy wind blew snow from the branches, sending glittering curtains of frost down towards the tiny rider upon the dark steed. The sun had risen, but its appearance had brought light with little warmth.

Estel wondered why his dream had to be so cold, but he recalled that his brothers´ stories had always contained "hardship". When he had inquired after the meaning of this word, Elrohir had been somewhat elusive, but Elladan had explained that the expression meant things that were hard to bear. Such as cold weather, he was sure.

"I do not mind hardship, Tinw", he informed the horse, just as the animal lost his footing on the icy ground and slipped, almost sending the boy flying. Estel had often been surprised by an unexpected move his pony had made, and he had grown reflexes that had saved him from many a fall in the last several months.

His skills barely sufficed to avoid a tumble this time, and he felt his seating tilt. One of his hands had let go of the mane in his surprise, and it now groped the horse's fur for leverage as the child hung over the animal's side. The stallion whinnied at the touch, suddenly going from the swift walk he had travelled into a trot, making it more difficult for Estel to pull himself upright again.

"Really, Tinw, I did not mean to say I needed more hardship..." the boy began, once he was sitting securely once more, but then he interrupted himself to glance at his hand. It was covered in a sticky red substance.

"Daro!" Stop!

A shout filled with sudden authority made birds burst from the trees around them, creating a small snowstorm that was quickly blown apart by the harsh winds.

Estel slipped off the horse and tried to find the spot again that he had touched before, his fingers gentle now. "I know why you have done this", he said when he found the ragged cut that ran along the stallion's side.

Tinw held perfectly still but turned his head to the boy and nickered in question.

"Well, you have to help friends in adventures", the child explained, "and you want me to help you." He stepped back and thought for a moment. Often had he watched his father and brothers tend injured animals. Sometimes he had even been allowed to help, but he had never been on his own.

Making a decision, Estel dug through the pack that was bound to the horse's back, sure that he would find there what he needed. After all, the horse would not have gone unprepared. And indeed he did not take long to find a small package with bandages and a number of tiny, white- blossomed flowers.

"Aha!" the boy called triumphantly, holding up his prize. "I have found the Athelas all by myself and I know that it is good against wounds." When the horse failed to applaud him in any way, but just looked at him in expectation, Estel shrugged and stuffed some of the flowers into his mouth, chewing carefully.

"You should not ever do this with any plants you do not know...", he told the stallion by way of explanation, but then he stopped himself with a grin. "Oh well, why do I tell this to a horse? You chew on all sorts of plants, not to speak almost anything else you can get your teeth on."

Tinw did not object and held very still when the boy carefully massaged the Athelas into the wound. He could feel the edges of the torn flesh beneath his fingers, and more blood seeped onto his hands. Its sharp metallic smell settled onto his nostrils as if it never wanted to leave again. He shivered and hurried to finish his task, turning away with heavy breaths once he was done.

"All better now", he said, as much to the horse as to himself, "and you are a dream horse. This is a dream and you are a dream horse." Speaking the words out loud calmed him and he turned to the stallion again, ready to climb a tree, mount up and be on his way again.

The trees thinned as they rode on, and were replaced by scattered rocks. The gentle hills were glittering in the cold sun, and Estel wondered whether these lands still lay within the boundaries of Imladris. His bloodied fingers were cold, even though he had wrapped them in the horse's mane.

Tinw stopped and looked around, his nostrils flaring. "If you are unsure where to go, we could go home and ask Ada", Estel suggested, trying to sound casual. His dream hunger made his stomach grumble and he had failed to bring any dream breakfast. For some reason he had expected the dream to be over in the morning, but then again, his brothers' adventures had always lasted longer than one night, also.

He wondered whether it was allowed to bring his brothers along into this dreams, or whether they were even able to come here at all.

The stallion snorted and suddenly trotted off, his body taunt as fresh tension gripped it. Estel caught on to the animal's mood and his right hand went for his dagger, gripping its handle beneath his cloak. The leather-wrapped metal felt cold to the touch, and almost too bulky to hold.

Gazing intently before him with a racing heart, he could see dark shapes appearing in the snow before him. The wind had already swept some snow across them, but they were distinguishable nonetheless.

They looked human.

They were not moving.

Estel swallowed and began to mutter under his breath, unaware that he was doing so. "Sina ôl, sina ôl, sina ôl ..." This is a dream, this is a dream... he repeated over and over again, but his fear still rose as they approached. Even so, he was unable to turn away his eyes. They remained open; they saw what there was to see.

Dark patches of frozen blood marred the snow which was disturbed by a variety of tracks. Three bulks lay beneath the glittering curtain that had not yet succeeded in covering them. As Tinw walked closer, he lowered his nose to the ground and nudged the first body, causing its head to sway to the other side. The movement was cut short, though, by the arrow that protruded from both sides of the dead man's throat.

Open eyes gazed directly at Estel, piercing into him.

Unable to hold the stare that would last eternally, the boy suddenly broke into tears and buried his head in the horse's mane. Fear clenched his stomach painfully and he gasped when he felt his insides heave, causing a wave of nausea to sweep over him.

As if from far away, Estel could hear the stallion whinny, and the vibrations of the sound shivered through his hunched body. He let go of the mane and allowed himself to hang loosely, his hands caressing the wet fur of the muscular neck. The horse's voice was soothing and low, as if offering comfort.

When it suddenly turned into an angry shriek, the change caught the boy completely unawares.

Before the child could even react, Tinw side-stepped, and this time there was no swift reaction that could keep the boy on the steed's back. He slipped, and his hands groped in vain for the mane he had let go of.

His eyes opened as he fell, and he could see a bulky shape move towards the horse that loomed above him in the snow. The impact knocked all the wind out of the boy's body, rendering him motionless as he saw the stallion rear, hooves flying.

Heavy breathing suddenly graced his cheek as an arm wrapped around his neck and hauled him to his feet, placing him between the angry stallion and his attacker. Heat from the body behind him sent a shock through his bones, and the smell of blood once again assaulted him, far worse than before.

A rough voice rasped into his ear: "Help me, child, or join my comrades to bleed to death in the snow!"

Estel screamed.

TBC

Ermm - sorry for the cliffie ;-)

Review responses:

Eliteschwein: Thanks a lot! I´m happy that you are enjoying the story. I´ll try to update very regularly.

NightShadow131: You are so right about kids - sometimes they take things a bit too literally... I hope you were happy to get some Legolas in this chapter - and there´s more to come!

Dark Elf: Lol, so glad you like it! And I knew you guys would want to know what was going on, but sometimes keeping things a little in the dark has its virtues, too. I would never leave you there, though :)

Silvertears630: Thanks! Estel will finally meet Legolas next chapter - and their meeting will be an interesting one ;-)

Soul of the Evenstar: Thank you - it´s good to hear that Estel comes across as "real". I hope you´ll like the rest of the story, too.

Deana: Hehe, well, it was there and then gone again... I hope you are happy with Legolas in the chapter!

Aranna Undomiel: Well, you are quite right, Legolas was a bit harsh to Estel - but I guess even he might react to being severely stressed - they will meet again soon, and this meeting will be quite different :) I´m happy you like the horse - I have a thing for horses in my stories, lol. Thanks for putting me on your lists!

Harry Estel: Good question you have there - very good question indeed! g

Alexa : Hehe, I know what you mean about lacking co-operation (deep sigh), but now things seem to be working again! I hope you liked the look at Legolas this chapter - and you were so right that Estel has gotten himself into a TINY predicament here...It´s good to be writing again!

Sielge: Glad you like it - and it´s some "dream" Estel is having... :)

Red Tigress: Hehe, here´s some angst for you! Hoped you liked it, more´s on the way. I hope some of the "veils" have lifted for you in this chapter.

Beling: I´m very happy you enjoy this tale so much. Thanks!

Elvingirl3737: Yay indeed for being able to post again - I sure hope it´ll stay that way now. I´m very glad that you like the story!

Elizabeth Goode: Thanks - I try to update regularly (as long as I can technically do so, lol)

THANK YOU!!! 


	4. Snow and Steel

Hi! 

Here´s the next chapter! I hope you´ll enjoy it )  
Thanks for reading reviewing ((hugs!)), responses below.  
Another thanks, as always, goes to San.

Now on into the snow and towards another meeting between human and elf.  
Feel free to review!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Snow and Steel

Morning dawned over Imladris, bathing roofs and walls in gentle light. Even so, not every trace of the night´s tragedy could be erased. The first tentative rays of red that caressed the elegantly curved windows of the Houses of Healing seemed to shrink from the touch. Thus, a shadow clung to the building, a remainder of night that was reluctant to leave.

An unnatural stillness lingered even within the yard until a lithe figure swiftly strode from the house's doorway. The dark-haired elf hurried across the snow that was in disarray from the horses that had disturbed it time and again throughout the night. The patches of blood that showed starkly against the white attested to the pain that had been brought into this enclave of peace.

"Dartho, ino-nin." Wait, my son.

Elladan paused at the concern in his father's voice and halted, albeit reluctantly. He had hoped to escape without the discussion that was sure to follow, yet he could not turn his back on Elrond´s worries.

With a sigh, the young elf glanced up to the balcony his father had stepped onto. The elven lord leaned against the railing, his posture one of sheer exhaustion, but his grey eyes carried just as much authority as they always did. Much to Elladan´s despair another figure appeared behind his father, stretching his arms with a pained groan. He had hoped not to disturb his younger brother's slumber as he left, but obviously he had not been cautious enough.

Elrohir looked down at the older twin with a frown, and when he spoke he was not able to keep the anger from his voice. "What are you doing, Elladan? I cannot believe that you were planning to leave without me!"

"And I can hardly fathom that you were planning to leave at all." Lord Elrond´s tone was stern, but Elladan could sense an understanding behind it that belied the words he had spoken.

"You are hurt yourself, brother, and there is no use in you succumbing to your injuries out in the wild", the older twin said curtly with a gaze at the bloodied bandage that showed beneath Elrohir´s shirt, "but I must leave. I cannot do any more for the wounded, for now their fate lies within the hands of the Valar and their own strength. I can no longer aid them."

"I did not imply you could", Elrond replied, "but that does not explain the rashness of your actions. I know your intentions well, ion-nin, and I will not keep you from them, but let us plan the search together. Success will surely be more likely if we do not follow the path of blind concern."

"Which path do you favour, then?" the younger elf returned hotly. "The path of councils? It will end in death, for Legolas was not well when I last saw him, and his state will hardly have improved over the past hours. The warrior he was trying to aid as the raiders took off with him looked dead already to me. Not that Legolas would listen to reason!"

"As you do now?" Elrond´s quiet question was followed by silence.

The elven lord gazed down at his son, and despite their dispute his heart filled with pride. The blood of the wounded still stained the older twin's clothes, for he had brought back one of the Mirkwood elves on his own horse and then spent the rest of the night assisting his father. Never once had he questioned that those hurt had priority, not once had he asked to leave as long as lives were being fought for, but now his patience had run out.

"We will find him, do not worry." Elrohir´s gentle words made Elrond turn.

He had been blessed with his sons. They had fought bravely yet without giving in to the cold rage that had blinded them after their mother's departure. There was no dull need to kill in their eyes, just concern for one they had long ago sworn to keep save.

"Aye, we will find him", the lord agreed, "and I am sure that Legolas will not give in easily to whatever hurt he has taken. We must plan, albeit briefly, before we set out to retrieve him, and a few more hours in the cold will hardly do him too much harm."

His words were cut short by the doors of the main house flying upon, admitting another elf into the yard. He had a coat flung across his shoulders and a sword strapped to his belt. His hair was flying as he went for the stables, and he did not seem to notice the others at all before he very nearly collided with Elladan, coming to an abrupt stop. Even though Elrond could well remember Erestor´s wilder days, they had been long ago, and the twins had hardly ever seen the dignified advisor in such an uproar.

"It is Estel!" Erestor looked up at Elrond in a mixture of regret and determination. "I fear the tale I told him to calm him last night has guided him to leave the grounds. I will go out right away in search for him!"

The three other elves stared at the advisor in shocked silence. It was Elladan who found his voice again first. "Legolas might not suffer much from the cold", he said grimly, "but Estel surely will."

None disagreed, and as Elrond looked up to the skies, he saw new clouds massing in the east. Fate was not smiling on them this day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Quiet!" The harsh voice that barked into Estel´s ears only heightened the boy's fear, and when the arms tightened around his throat, choking him mercilessly, his mind seemed to go blank and he kicked out blindly, never once stopping his screams even though they became more painful.

His vision blurred as his air grew thin, and the shape of Tinw who still reared in frustration a few paces away seemed to fade.

Until there was silence.

Estel was surprised at the sudden peace that enveloped him. He could still feel the arm that choked him, could even smell the stench of blood that surrounded the man like a filthy cloud of flies, but his mind was free from the evil grasp. And then, as clearly as if he was standing right by his side, the small human heard Elrohir´s voice, even saw his fair face.

_"Never hesitate to defend yourself with this." The dark-haired elf placed the dagger into the child's hands. Despite his obvious joy at Estel´s excitement about the gift, the younger twin´s eyes were serious. "Never draw this unless in real peril", he said quietly, "but if you draw, do not show mercy, for none might be shown to you."_

_"What is Real Peril?" Estel asked, unsure what the word meant yet unwilling to listen to a lengthy explanation when he would much rather run his hands over the elegantly carved handle of the weapon._

_"Peril is nothing that you will find within these grounds", the voice of Elrond floated through the air, but it was Elrohir´s answer that shone brightly within the boy's heart._

_"You will know, Estel", the younger elf said with conviction, "you will know."_

And Estel knew.

His hands found the dagger's hilt blindly, and all of a sudden it did not seem bulky any more but rather melted into his small hand, as if begging to be drawn. He freed it in one resolute tug and then brought it up against the arm that held him captive.

The blade met with some resistance, but then it bit, sinking in deeply, and Estel felt himself flung forward. The snowy ground rushed up at him, and when he felt its wetness soak his clothing the protective shield that had surrounded him burst. Cold assaulted him, and pain gripped his throat as he fought to draw air into his burning lungs.

The boy heard the man yell behind him and struggled to his knees in pure fright. All he wanted to do was run, but his legs did not obey him, refusing to carry his weight. He turned around in despair and saw that Tinw had managed to force the man to retreat a few steps. It was a huge warrior with a wild beard. Blood dripped from his left arm and he curled his lips and bared his teeth at Estel in anger. His clothes and hair were covered in frost and blood and his eyes burned when he drew his sword, clumsily swinging it at the stallion.

The horse evaded the blow easily, but instead of advancing again it suddenly froze, ears pricked up.

Estel tried to call out, but when he finally managed to squeeze out the words they were a frantic whisper: "Telo, Tinw, telo." Come, Tinw, come. The horse looked at him but remained standing still.

The warrior grinned, blood showing even on his teeth, and he gripped his sword more tightly as he stalked closer. Unable to watch anymore, Estel curled in on himself and drew his hands above his head, suddenly wanting nothing more but his soft bedcovers surrounding him and the scent of breakfast waving past his nose. Yet no matter how hard he wished, the harsh snow and steely smell of blood remained.

Heavy boots crunched as they invaded the snow and Estel could hear Tinw snort, as if requesting him to act. One hand went down to grip his dagger tightly once more - yet before he could use it, the air suddenly sang above him as if it was sliced with speed. The sound was quieter than the arrows the boy liked to listen to on the training field, but he could make out a dull thud almost beside him.

There was a grunt, and another thud as something hit the ground close to him.

Estel sensed his chance to run, but he seemed frozen in his position, curled into a tight ball with his hand still clutching his dagger. Unable to move, Estel stayed lying in the snow, the cold seeping into his bones. From somewhere, he heard deep breaths that sounded laboured, but the feeling of danger slowly melted away, leaving nothing but fear in its wake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas blinked and took in deep gulps of air in an attempt to steady his breathing. The short run across the snow left him feeling nauseated and shaky. The snowy landscape seemed to shiver around him, unable to decide whether it was real or a memory produced by the troubled sleep he had been ripped from. Finally his mind caught up with his body, however, and the world rightened itself around him.

Not far off, his horse stood in the morning light and gazed at him in what seemed a mixture of relief and accusation. He dimly remembered that its angry neighs had cut into his slumber, sending him running before he could even fathom what was going on.

In front of the stallion, a raider lay dead, one of Legolas´ daggers embedded in his throat. The elf stared at the empty eyes that still seemed filled with hatred, vaguely remembering the face they once burned in. The memory was elusive, though, and Legolas did not try to hold on to it as it slipped away.

A small sob drew his gaze to the boy he had seen in the raider's grasp. He had been too far away to help the child and had fully expected it to be slain, for raiders never showed mercy. Their sole reason to restrain from killing was possible profit, and there had been none in sight. The child had shown surprising resilience, though, wounding the man with a small knife. It had been this deed that had allowed Legolas to draw close enough for the kill.

The elf threw one more glance at the raider, ensuring he was dead, before kneeling down next to the boy. The child seemed to sense his presence for it lifted a tear-strained face to look at him. Legolas frowned at the sight of the clear grey eyes that seemed to lose their fright the longer they were hooked to his.

"You are an elf." The boy's statement caught Legolas by surprise and he stiffly nodded. "So it seems, human, but do not fear. I will not hurt you." He was dimly aware that something else but the contents of their exchange was not as it should be, but he had little time to ponder this when the boy suddenly sat up. "Of course not", he said matter-of-factly, "for why should I dream of an elf harming me?"

As much as this statement puzzled the elf, it seemed to further reassure the boy. Even though he still looked shaken, a certain relief settled onto the round features and fresh assurance began to gleam in his clear eyes. He looked down and slowly lifted the small dagger that he held in one hand.

"That was a brave stroke", Legolas commented, "especially for one so small."

"I was in Real Peril", the boy answered, and for him, this seemed to close the subject. He pushed the blade back into the small scabbard he wore at his belt. He then made to turn, but Legolas swiftly halted the movement, catching the child's head in his hands.

"You should not look at this, little one", he advised, "for your memories might be hunted by it if you do." Seeing that his comment sparked fresh fear in the grey eyes, he searched for a question to distract the boy, casting a quick glance at his horse to guide it to his side. The stallion trotted over without hesitation, and he lowered his head to the boy, nosing him gently.

"What is your name, child?" Legolas enquired when he lifted the boy onto his stallion's back, careful to keep him from the sight of the dead raiders.

"I am Estel", came the reply, almost absent-mindedly as the child stroked the horse's neck, "and you are Legolas who can shoot strawberries off my head, only ada will not let me try"  
A smile spread across the small face that suddenly turned to him in excitement. "But you could try anyhow, for Lord Erestor says that there are no rules in dreams."

Legolas could not help but gasp in astonishment, both at what the child said and at his late realization that it was speaking to him in fluent Elvish.

"You could also shoot the strawberry off my hand", Estel offered with hope in his voice, "or maybe off my shoulder?"

Legolas just stared, at a loss of what to say.

TBC

Review responses:

Dark Elf: Hehe, yes, well, sorry for the cliffie ;-) And I would never ever forget about the elf, I like him far too much! I´m really glad that you enjoy the story so much and that you always say so clearly what comes to your mind about the chapter.

Elvíngirl3737: Thanks! Little Estel is really growing on me, even though I´m not used to writing him, lol. And - erm, was that a threat? Hehe, I hope my post comes soon enough to keep me from any "bad things". :)

NightShadow131: Hehe, yes, Legolas is a bit out of control, as I believe that shock can do strange things, even to elves. Maybe Estel´s company can clear his mind...

Victorious Light: Hey, that´s fine, I know how real life can get into the way for reviewing (and posting, for that matter). Lol, I´m happy you like Estel so much - go and smooch him, he´ll need some comfort. And yes - finally they met, and Legolas did not rip him apart, did he? ;-)

Harry Estel: Yes, you are not the only one experiencing trouble with posting - but well, we need to be thankful to have this site at all, right? ;-) Anyways, yes, Estel is having some doubts, but not enough just yet..

Aranna Undomiel: I completely agree, poor Estel! Good for him that he considers everything a dream, else he might not have calmed down so easily... Hehe, if Legolas took drugs he did so behind my back, but he sure is shocked and hurt and exhausted, and that shows. OK, so this is more than stressed, lol. And just to explain: It was Estel who called out "Daro!" He´s only a small child, but he has a future kind inside him, as well as a powerful healer. I wanted this to show, if only briefly :)

Soul of the Evenstar: Thank you :) I´m happy you enjoy the story! Yes, the question of how long Estel will cling to his concept of the dream is quite interesting for me, too, because it offers a different perspective on his possible behaviour.

THANK YOU!!! I appreciate you taking your time to review ((hugs)).


	5. Disobedience

Hi all! 

Here´s chapter 5 - I hope you enjoy!  
Thanks to all who read and reviewed (responses below) and to San for editing.  
Please feel free to comment, I appreciate it a lot!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine (sigh...)

Disobedience

Legolas felt the child's eyes on him, demanding an answer, but before he could say a word the boy burst out: "Oh, I know! Of course you cannot do it, lest we find a strawberry in the snow." Light giggles pearled from the young one as he shook his dark hair. "Forgive me; I did not use my head first, as Elladan always tells me to. But we could use a snowball instead. There is enough snow around."

The human gripped the horse's mane to slide off its back, but Legolas quickly stopped him, wincing at the pain the movement caused in his side. "I am afraid I cannot answer to the second challenge either, for lack of arrows", he said, silently wondering at the strange dialogue he was having. Even so, the child's remarks had reminded him that he was indeed in dire need of arrows, for he would want his bow at the ready when he went after the remaining raiders. A glance at the corpses showed him that there might be something for him to retrieve from the bodies.

He could not achieve this task with the boy watching, though. His mind worked fervently at a solution to this problem, and he leaned against Tinw as the exhaustion and growing pain took their toll. He felt as though a protective blanket was slowly being pulled away from him, and the world took on the sharp contours it must have missed before. He could not tell for how long he had seen it through a veil.

"Are you not well?"

The boy's question drew Legolas from his thoughts and he straightened swiftly, careful not to show any weakness in the wake of his movement.

"No, child, I was merely considering. Will you do something for me?" At the boy's eager nod he continued: "I need to make sure that no enemies are behind us, but that leaves us vulnerable for an attack from the front. You will have to be very attentive and tell me of everything you see. Can you do that?"

"Of course", Estel agreed with excitement, and at least for now the shooting challenge seemed to be forgotten. He sat up straight and locked his eyes on the snowy landscape before him. To his amusement, Legolas could see the stallion react to the boy's attention, pricking his ears and turning fully to the direction the child was looking into.

Satisfied that he could go about his grisly work without scaring the young human, Legolas bent down to pull free the dagger that had killed the last of the raiders and then searched the remaining bodies for arrows he could still wedge loose undamaged. In doing so, images of the battle returned to him, albeit dimly. He had followed these men to save Cáne, in which he had succeeded, but he did not recall wasting so many arrows. He shook his head as he pulled one free from a man's chest. Four more produced from the corpse, none fit for reuse. He should have known better than to use five arrows on one foe!

"Someone comes, someone comes!"

Estel´s excited cries would have awoken any sleeping troll within the vicinity and Legolas jumped, completely taken by surprise. Turning quickly, he immediately saw who has stumbling towards them through the snow. He frowned at the sight but relaxed enough to gaze around himself once more, making sure he had not missed an arrow. He had not, and there had been only three he could use again. They were better than nothing, but he would have to make sure to use them more wisely than he had done before.

"Keep watching, boy", he called out to make sure the little one would not turn towards him, before quickly striding back to his horse. Stealing himself against the pain that was sure to follow, he mounted behind the child and pressed Tinw into a light canter.

"It is another elf", Estel informed him, "and he is bleeding."

Legolas did not voice his surprise that the human had made out these many details from the distance. From what he had heard, human senses were far inferior to elven ones. Also, he found he did not have to hold on to the boy who easily sat on the bare-backed horse. Despite his amazement, Legolas settled for simply agreeing.

"Aye", he said, "this is Cáne, a friend of mine who was injured by the same men who tried to hurt you. We will need to help him."

"Of course", the child nodded seriously, "and then Ada will make him all better again."

Legolas´ eyebrows rose. He now recalled seeing the boy in Elrohir´s arms when he had entered Imladris the night before, and finally he was able to make the connection.

"Lord Elrond took you in, then?" he asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yes, when I was still very small." Estel leaned forward, not really paying attention as they neared the wounded elf. He cringed inwardly at the amount of blood that showed on the lithe creature, and the memory of the bearded men's stench made him shiver.

It took Tinw only a few more strides to reach the warrior who then grabbed the steed's neck for support. His breathing came in small gasps and Legolas quickly slipped off the horse to steady the other. His touch was gentle but his voice carried subdued anger when he spoke.

"I told you to stay behind." He wrapped an arm around his friend's waist when the other Elf's knees gave in and carefully lowered him to the ground. Even in his state, however, the other elf replied to the accusation. "Aye", he gasped, "as - I told - you..."

Legolas´ stern gaze softened. "And then who would have gone? You, mellon-nîn? You were not fit to walk, much less to fight. Besides, it is I whose orders should be followed." The wounded warrior gave a short laugh at that, but Legolas did not seem to mind, his attention once again on his friend's well-being. Carefully, he began to look over the bandages to ensure none had torn loose or bled through.

Estel had silently followed the exchange. He knew from the injured elf's appearance that he should be given proper care, and he wished his Ada was here. He closed his eyes briefly and wished for Lord Elrond to come, yet when he opened them again, the situation remained unchanged. Confused, he leaned over and whispered to Tinw: "You should really get my Ada. He would be able to help."

Tinw turned, his dark eyes gazing back at the boy. Estel cocked his head in an attempt to read the stallion's expression.

"Do you mean to say that I have to go through this alone?" the human then asked uncertainly, "my brothers often had adventures on their own, but most of the time they went out together..."

Tinw snorted and shook his mane, his nose nudging Estel´s foot. The child sighed. "Yes, I know", he said quietly, "I wanted the adventure and I guess it's only fair that I have to go through it by myself. I do not think my brothers ever called for Ada´s help."

The horse seemed satisfied with that and turned again, continuing to gaze around them watchfully. Estel shifted his position uneasily. He felt small all of a sudden, sitting atop this big horse that was so much taller than his pony, looking at the open plains that seemed to grow darker as he gazed upon them. Heavy clouds piled overhead and the wind cut through his clothes, making him shiver. His stomach had recovered from the shock of being attacked and growled loudly.

Legolas looked up at the sound. He frowned. "I am sorry, little one, but I have no food to give you", he said, "but you will soon be in Imladris again and then Lord Elrond will take care of you."

"Are we going home then?" Estel´s voice was hopeful. He was quite sure that what he had experienced already counted as an adventure, and if both elves came with him, they could attest to the fact.

Legolas rose and carefully pulled Cáne up to a standing position. The wounded elf seemed to have recovered some of his strength and stood more steadily. When Legolas gestured towards the horse and grabbed his leg just below the knee, however, he did not object to the help and complied, allowing Legolas to aid him onto the stallion's back.

"No", Legolas answered Estel´s question once he had made sure his injured friend was securely seated, "but you will go back with Cáne. I will stay for a while."

"Legolas..." It was Cáne who tried to object before Estel could, but Legolas´ expression was stern once more. He held up one hand in a gesture that signalled that there was no room for arguments.

"I will not discuss this, my friend. I will leave none behind. Go to Imladris with the boy and alert Lord Elrond that I have gone after the remaining raiders. There is nothing more to say."

And indeed, Legolas turned and walked away. His shoulders were straight and he took great care not to show the dizziness that threatened to upset his footing. He could feel two sets of eyes burning into his back, and he was not surprised to hear Cáne try to reason once more.

"Legolas, please listen - to reason..." The wounded elf coughed and fought for breath and Legolas stopped, unable to leave his friend like this. His back still turned, he waited for what Cáne had to say, even though he knew in his heart that nothing could possibly divert him from his path. It had been laid out for him the day he was born. He would leave none behind and thus fail his obligations.

"Why follow them - like this?" Cáne managed to wheeze, "Return to Lord Elrond and see - others..." The warrior began to cough again and Legolas winced at the sound. He shook his head.

"You go and do that for me. The chance that fresh snow will soon cover what tracks there are is too great. I have to go now and make sure. None will be left behind." He started to walk again.

"Mellon-nîn..."

With a sigh Legolas turned once more, sadness in his eyes. When he faced his friend, however, his look had hardened into steel. "I order you to go now. Both of you. I will continue this alone." He could see defeat and hurt in Cáne´s eyes and he was sorry, but there was nothing to be done. He watched as the wounded elf bowed his head in a gesture far too formal to be shown to a friend and then turned the horse, guiding it back towards the borders of Lord Elrond´s realm.

The little boy peered past the elven warrior and gazed at Legolas with a look the elf was not quite able to read, for it seemed to waver between relief and disagreement. Legolas did not take time to ponder this, though, but resumed his way to where he had found the human camp the night before.

He was sure it would be empty now, but it had not snowed since sunrise and he would easily be able to follow the trail left by the heavy creatures. Overhead, the darkening sky threatened to shed more snow. His time was running out. He quickened his pace as much as the growing pain in his side would allow, never glancing back. The order had been given and it would be followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estel sat very still as Tinw made his way through the silent landscape. The hooves crunching on the icy surface was the only sound beside the brush of the wind. He could sense as much resignation in the stallion as in the quiet elf behind him. It was not right, he knew. He could feel the danger Legolas was walking into as if it was a black cloud gathering at the horizon, and there was no one holding back the elf.

This adventure was not over yet, and Estel loathed leaving it in this fashion. Part of him wanted to go home so badly it almost hurt, but that would mean that he failed. His brothers had never failed. They had not turned away from danger just for a warm blanket and some breakfast.

He twisted again in the elven warrior´s loose grasp to look back and could see the lonely figure of Legolas in the distance, growing smaller by the moment.

"No use." Cáne´s words were a mere whisper as he gently touched Estel´s cheek to guide his gaze away from Legolas. "Made - up - his mind. Gave - an order."

Sudden anger flared up in Estel at these words. What use were dreams without rules if there were orders to take their place? Was it a rule to follow orders? And why would an elf he hardly knew and who then turned up in his dream be allowed to take his adventure away from him?

He was just about to remark on this when Tinw lost his footing and stumbled. One leg had sunk more deeply into the snow than the other three, and the resulting tilt made Estel grip the mane in an effort to keep straight. Even though the stallion quickly regained his balance, his riders had been jostled and the boy could hear the elf behind him give a pained gasp. The arm that had held him slipped and he felt Cáne sink forward against his back and then begin to slide.

The horse stopped immediately, distressed by his mistake. Quickly reaching back, Estel grabbed the elf's tunic on the side opposite to the one he was slipping towards and was able to halt his descent. He then sat frozen, afraid to move.

"Cáne?" he asked tentatively, but he received no reply. He could feel the elf's soft breaths against his neck, the only sign that his travelling companion was still alive. The cold winds picked up and pulled at the boy's hair as if asking him to act, but he was unsure how to proceed.

The fear felt real to him, as did the cold and the trembling of the horse beneath him, but he clung to the knowledge that many of his brothers' stories had also contained tales of injury and recovery, and that he was experiencing a dream. Only a dream. Lord Erestor had said so and he would never lie.

It was a dream and nothing more.

If his brothers could save lives in Real Peril, would he not shame them by failing in a mere dream? And had he not seen Middle Earth's greatest healer at work many times?

It was time to live up to his adopted family.

Gently bending forward, Estel allowed Cáne´s still form to rest against Tinw´s neck. He then carefully slipped out from beneath the wounded body and took hold of the dark mane with both hands, lowering himself to the ground. Once standing safely at the stallion's side, he threw the animal a look.

"You are making this rather difficult, you know", he remarked, "You could have chosen an easier adventure for my first try." The horse did not answer but flicked his tail as if to brush away the comment, and Estel decided not to remark on this any further.

Instead he stepped closer and looked at the still elf's face. Cáne´s eyes were still partially open but they were glazed over in what Estel knew to be sleep. Maybe it was better to sleep than hurt. He clearly remembered the night he had twisted his ankle so badly he had cried and cried until his Ada had given him a tea to make him sleep.

His Ada. He would know what to do! Making up his mind, Estel pulled the blanket that was still attached to Tinw´s back down and placed it over the wounded elf with some difficulty. Now he would not get too cold on his journey, but how to make sure he would not slip and fall again?

Deciding that Tinw would not need his pack any more, Estel untied it and used the leather stripes to bind Cáne´s hands under the stallion's neck. He then stepped back and critically gazed at what he had achieved.

The wounded elf did not look as if he would slide down again, but his still form reminded Estel of how lonely he really was. He looked up at the sky again. The clouds had lowered even more and the first flurries danced out of their grey masses. They seemed enormous, big enough to swallow him and never let him out again.

The boy shivered from more than the cold. He glanced back to where Legolas had gone and could still make out the elf as a tiny figure moving against the white. Soon he would be gone, and with him the company and protection he could offer.

Estel felt guilty for his need to be with someone other than a horse and a sleeping elf, but the upcoming weather scared him. And besides, did the adventure not lie with Legolas?

"Now all you have to do is carry him home to Ada." Estel moved towards the horse and took the big head into his hands, looking deeply into the dark eyes. "I want you to bring him home and get my Ada. I know that this is my adventure but that means that I get to choose who's in it, right?"

Tinw did not disagree. "And then I want you to come and get me home. But first I will finish this adventure." The horse gave an unhappy whinny but Estel knew that he would have nothing of it. "No", he said sternly, "I will go and stay with Legolas. Now go! Off to Imladris!"

And with this command he turned and walked away, just as he had seen Legolas do it. And just like the elf, he did not turn back again. Leaving the horse behind, Estel hurried to catch up with the retreating form that threatened to disappear from him. Overhead, the skies darkened further, ready to loose their load of snow, and the winds howled.

It would be a dark day.

TBC

Review responses:

NightShadow131: Oh I agree, Estel´s a help - or was so far, lol. Estel´s elven family is not that far behind, thankfully - more about them in the next chapter. Thanks so much for your praise, I´m very happy you enjoy the story!

KeshieShimmer: Thank you! Maybe I chose it because I like strawberries, lol

Victorious Light: Hehe, Legolas did not really have a reason to be mad at Estel - so far, that is. The twins will remain a part of the story, they will come back next chapter. I have to admit that those two are really growing on me, they are a pleasure to write. I´m not sure Legolas would dare shoot anything off Estel in Lord Elrond´s presence, hehe. And yes, go smooch Estel, I think he´ll be REALLY cold soon, poor kid.

Aranna Undomlie: Yes, you did guess right hands out cookie But at least Estel had a part in being saved ;-) Is he really safe yet?! Of course not, poor child...

Red Tigress: Thanks - and I know reviewing can be tough sometimes, lol.Don´t worry about it. Thanks for being such a faithful reader.

Moralinde: Thank you!! I have to admit I have not read that many "meeting" stories yet, it´s good to know that I don´t unknowingly follow someone else´s footsteps :)

Deana: Yep, sneaky they are, hehe. And how´s Legolas? Well, up to know he had to keep himself together in front of an injured warrior and a kid, but now - who knows... veg

Harry Estel: Lol, nope, not sleep-walking. He just thought he was asleep. After Erestor told him the story, he never went to sleep again. And oh yes, it was quite a shock for Legolas and even though he´s recovered a bit, this tale is not over yet...

Elvingirl 3737: Lol - I should let you know that I am quite used to threats, they don´t help much . You could try bribery... Thank you very much for the praise. Estel really does have a habit of sneaking into one´s heart, I think :) I hope this post is soon enough for you ;-)

A big hug to you all - you are the best!!


	6. Pursuit

Hi!!

I thought I´d update this story real quick before I go and install my new computer (this one has been driving me crazy...), but you never know what can go wrong with these machines, so here´s my update first.

Thanks to all who are reading and especially reviewing (responses below) and, as always, to San for her wonderful editing.

Feel free to comment on this story :-)

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pursuit

Dark clouds gathered in the skies over Imladris, casting shadows on the group of elves and horses that had assembled in the yard. Many riders were seated already, and even though none dared interfere with the quiet dispute that went on a few paces off, an air of impatience lingered around them. The horses were less subtle, stamping their hooves and throwing their heads back to show their eagerness to be on their way.

"I will not stand back when my son is in peril!" Even though Elrond´s eyes were flashing as he spoke, Glorfindel had known him long enough to sense the defeat in the elf lord´s voice. "You know that you are needed here", the Balrog Slayer said gently, "for many of the wounded are still in grave danger. Should you leave now, death will find a feast within our halls once you are gone."

Elrond sighed and glanced back towards the Houses of Healing as if his eyes could pierce the walls and gaze upon the injured elves there. He knew that his friend was right. He had not even dressed for the ride, had appointed the best of his healers to join the group - and yet now that the party was about to leave, an urge to accompany them had overcome him with a force that was hard to ignore.

The truth behind Glorfindel´s words was painful to behold, and he knew he could not dismiss it. He closed his eyes briefly, his trained senses slowing his heart and steadying his breathing as he once more reached out for the small human he had come to love. And just as before, he felt the young life force burning bright.

"We will bring him back. We will bring back both of them."

Elrond looked up, gifting his oldest son with a smile. The serious vow in Elladan´s stern gaze eased his heart.

"Aye", the elf lord agreed, "you will. And once you´ve retrieved them they will most assuredly be in need of aid." His eyes found the blue ones that had been resting on him for some time in question. "Make sure that you treat them well, Calen", he addressed the young healer, "for I want them to be fit for my wrath when they return."

The blond elf bowed his head with a smile and patted the pack with healing supplies that was tied to his horse. "Your wish is my command, my lord", he said more solemnly than the mirth on his features should have allowed, "and if need be, I shall bind Legolas to my own steed and drag him here to be treated."

"Enough of the pleasantries!" To everybody´s surprise it was Erestor who spoke up. The advisor had already guided his horse to the open gates and looked back in obvious impatience. "Fresh snow approaches, our time is rushing from us like spring water down a stream. Make haste!"

Elrond nodded his head in agreement. "Be on your way, then", he said, raising his voice for all to hear, "and may the blessings of the Valar be with you."

The words were no sooner spoken than Erestor´s steed leapt onto the path, snow flying from its hooves, and the rest of the party was hard-pressed to follow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elladan cast a quick glance at his brother, making sure no pain showed on the delicate face that was slightly flushed from the ride. He was torn about Elrohir´s presence at his side, for even though there was none he would rather have cover his back in battle, he feared for his twin´s health.

Feeling the gaze on him, Elrohir turned and frowned in half-serious annoyance. "You need not watch me like a nursemaid", he complained, "for I have a much older one at my other side already. If you two do not ease up on me, I shall feel smothered before we even reach whatever battle may await us."

Elladan shot an amused glance at Glorfindel who had been riding next to his wounded charge like the shadow cast by the younger twin´s horse. "In that case", the older brother quipped, "I shall leave the hovering to my senior and see to other matters."

Glorfindel´s threat at the improper treatment met little more than air as Elladan pushed his horse ahead, easily passing Calen who had been slightly ahead of him. It took him a few moments, though, to catch up with Erestor. The older elf was leading the party without ever throwing a glance over his shoulder.

The sight of the wise advisor actually racing his horse up the steep, snow covered path would have been enough to stop the older twin in awe had he not been concerned with more pressing considerations. Even so, he wondered just how much he did not know about his long-time teacher. As he angled his steed alongside Erestor´s, he mentally swore to do some rather special research once he was back home.

The older elf threw Elladan a look that shone with silent amusement. "Afraid to lose your position at the head of the charge, Tithen Tegl Little Quill?" A smile spread over the gentle face at the cringe he produced with the name he had adorned on the older twin in his youngest years.

"Never, My Lord", Elladan replied evenly, "for I would not doubt your wisdom for one heartbeat."

Erestor chuckled. "Brave words, young warrior, and it eases my heart that I do not only posses wisdom, but also the knowledge that you live up to your boast." Turning serious with the speed of a leaf turned in the breeze, the advisor pointed ahead. "The scouts I sent out found traces of a horse down that slope. Even though the snow erased its tracks, it has shed some fur against the bark. I will follow this lead, you take your party to the battleground and seek the missing from there."

Not even waiting for an acknowledgement, Erestor broke away from the path, hardly slowing down when his horse sped down the slope in a cloud of white. The warriors that had volunteered to accompany the advisor followed suit, and soon the two groups raced away into two different directions, yet in pursuit of the same goal.

As they hurried on, the first snowflakes began to dance around them, gentle harbingers of a storm that would soon take away sight, sound and warmth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas felt his energy drain from him with every step he took away from Cáne and the boy. He knew this effect, for he had experienced it before, yet he fought it with all his might. Even though there was no longer a need to hide the pain he felt with each movement, he would not succumb to the need of letting his posture slip.

He was sure without the shadow of a doubt that once he fell, he would not find the strength to get up again. His only option was to keep going as long as his legs would carry him. The elf straightened his shoulders and fixed his eyes to the dull shadow that he could make out in the snow ahead. He assumed that this was the remainder of the camp he had crept close to the night before.

Never allowing his eyes to lose contact with his destination, he trudged on. More than once he thought to have heard a sound behind him, but he never turned to investigate. His strength could not be wasted in such a fashion, and he had long ago learned to trust the instincts that now told him no danger was trailing him.

Ahead of him, now that was a different matter. The clouds sank even lower, appearing to touch the ground and melt into it not far away. The first icy flakes began to caress his face and he picked up his speed as much as he dared, afraid that all tracks would be gone should he linger too long. Straining his eyes beyond the camp, he could make out the footsteps that had sunk into the snow, and he followed the trail with is eyes.

In the distance, the forms of trees swayed in the deepening gloom. It seemed that the raiders had taken this path, and it angered Legolas that such foul creatures would seek shelter in their shadows.

Suddenly, something caught his foot and he almost slipped. He kept his balance at the price of a sharp burning that shot up his side and he gasped, sinking to his knees. He dimly made out the black remains of wood and realized that he had reached the camp he had been searching for. By now, however, it had lost its importance to the trail that led away from it.

Legolas stayed on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. He could feel blood trickle down his side and swore under his breath. He knew that at some point he must have bound the injury, but the bandage had been poorly placed and was sliding against his skin now, wet with his blood.

He was just about to gather up his already tattered cloak to rip some stripes off the fabric when a fresh sound reached his ears, one that was very close and not to be misunderstood - stumbling feet and laboured breathing. The dagger he had pulled to cut his cloak swiftly turned in his hand and he stood, weapon and gaze trained on the shape that drew closer through the thickening curtain of snow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estel shivered. No, he shook with the cold that seeped into his body. It almost felt as if the white ground tried to suck all warmth from his through his frozen feet. And now, as the snowfall intensified, the icy floor was joined by more cold from above.

The boy stifled an unhappy sigh that had been about to escape him. Each step sent him sinking into the snow and some crumbled over the top of his boots, trickling over his feet in cold trails. He knew that Tinw had long gone, bearing away the wounded warrior towards the warmth and safety of Imladris. It was no good to change his mind now, for the horse would not return - not before it had found Lord Elrond.

The thought of his Ada sent a sudden bolt of hope and warmth through Estel, and for a heartbeat he thought he could even make out the shape of the tall elf within the white swirl before him. He doubled his efforts to trudge through the snow in order to reach the safety the slim figure promised, but what he was not met by open arms and gentle kisses.

Instead, he found himself facing the tip of a blade and two blue eyes whose stare reduced the cold of the snow to a warm blanket. With a startled cry, Estel held up his hands and to his relief the elf immediately lowered his weapon.

Legolas stared in utter amazement at the human child that stood before him, the small body shaking like a leaf in the wind. Looking beyond the boy, the elf searched for a sign of the horse bearing his wounded friend and when he could not find any, his worry mounted. He allowed himself to sink back to his knees in front of the child and grasped the tiny shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked urgently, "where is Cáne? Have you been attacked? Speak, boy!" Huge grey eyes stared back at him and it was only then that he realized that the human´s teeth chattered as if he was extremely cold. Even though Legolas doubted that the snow would have brought the boy to such a state so quickly, he shed his cloak and wrapped it around the little one.

The gesture seemed to have an immediate effect, for Estel ground out: "N-Nothing ha-happened to C-Cá-Cáne." "Then why is he not with you?" Without even thinking about it Legolas began rubbing the boy´s back, amazed at how little warmth emanated from the child.

"I c-came a-after you..." There might have been more to follow, but the elf gasped and abruptly held the boy away at arm´s length to stare at him. He saw nothing but truth in the child´s reddened face, and anger rose in him.

"How dare you defy me like that, boy? Did I not make myself very clear when I told you to stay with Cáne?!" He fully expected the human to cringe from him, but to his surprise his anger was met with equal force.

The grey eyes suddenly seemed to grow deeper, as if a fire burned within them, and the boy managed to sound enraged even through chattering teeth. "A-And who s-said you m-made the rules in m-my dr-dream?" The statement confused Legolas to a point that doused much of his fury, and he stiffly replied: "As a visitor to Imladris you should know better than to act like that towards a prince, boy."

This phrase probably surprised the elf more than it did the child, for he rarely referred to his title, yet here he had been at a loss at what else to say. The human, however, was not impressed. "I a-am no vi-vi ... I l-live with m-my Ada! A-and you do-don´t even ha-have a-a crown!"

Fully baffled now, Legolas watched the boy´s face when it suddenly turned from anger to utter sadness, and a tear slipped down the cold cheek, soon to be followed by more. Shaking his head, Legolas pulled the boy closer again and sighed. There was not much of a choice for him.

Rather shakily rising to his feet, Legolas kept the child in his arms as he started walking again, aiming for the trees. The raiders, however, were no longer foremost in his mind. He needed to find shelter quickly, else this small creature might freeze even in his embrace.

"A crown would not suit travelling, child", he commented to the still head that was buried against his shoulder, "and much less a hunt. It would only get lost."

For a moment there was no reply, but then a small voice answered: "Aye, or y-your he-head could g-get caught in a tr-tree." Arms tightened around him and legs wrapped around his waist, unintentionally digging into his wound.

Legolas gasped, but he did not stop. The snowfall was growing ever denser, bringing with it a darkness that spoke of dusk even though midday had not yet been reached. Keeping his gaze fixed upon the blurry shapes of the trees, Legolas trudged on, his feet sinking slightly into the snow beneath the added weight of the human.

TBC

Review responses:

elvingirl3737: ROTFL!!! Hehe, good to know you have an orc to look through your closet! Too bad he did not find any nice things to offer me, such as magic rings ;-) I´d take the Legolas any time, though, even minus the chocolate! But begging is nice too, I love to hear peole beg, lol... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

QuinlanRamsey: Thank you! I hope the second meeting (actually, the third, hehe) of our heroes was to your liking, too :-)

Lintulinda: Thanks a lot! Lol, you are from Minnestota? I just spent a month in Fargo and even though it was October it got pretty cold already...No wonder you can feel with our heroes. I know what you say about school, same here, even though I guess I see it from "the other side of the fence", hehe.

Red Tigress: Aww, your reviews are always great :-) Glad you liked it!

NightShadow131: Hehe, well, Estel believes he´s making the right decisions...but he sure is a bit crazy, too. You are so right, though, that Estel would not hold up so well finding out all this is not a dream!

silvertears630: Lol, lots of people saving other people in your ideas, I wonder where THAT comes from ;-) And about the nightmare - you just might be right...

Victorious Light: You were quite correct - Legolas was NOT happy finding Estel on his heels, hehe. I´m very happy that you see Estel the way you do!

eliteschwein: Oh, you are reviewing just fine - but this story needs to get written, so the posts come rather fast. Tinw sure is a caring animal and that´s a good thing- especially consideringhis rider...

Harry Estel: I think Estel did not quite hear you, lol. You were very correct about Legolas, though...

Aranna Undomiel: Lol! Yes, I guess you are right and Estel is the hero, despite Legolas´ bravery. But then again, much comes from them being together :-) I do hope Estel sees your little dance, he needs to get cheered up!

Thanks to you all!!


	7. Safety

Hi all! 

My new puter is great, but has a problem with Word...sorry for the delay. Thanks to all who read and reviewed (responses below) and of course a big thanks to San for editing.

Feel free to review, any comment is welcome!  
Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Safety

An icy breeze ripped apart the last brown leaves that clung to abandoned branches, and their broken scraps were swallowed by the deafening white void that nature had unleashed. The ground seemed to heave when the wind took hold of the powdery snow and carried it upwards in its powerful grip like unwilling minions mingling with the fresh flakes. All life yielded to the onslaught and grew quiet, creating a silence that covered the storm's fury like a blanket.

Even so, a defiant calling rippled through the woods. Soft it was, almost inaudible, yet it travelled swiftly with the thick snowflakes that danced frantically on the storm. The trees groaned and bent under the call, branches touching and creaking above the howling that engulfed them. One by one, their voices awakened and answered, unheard by most but their own brothers of bark and root. Unsettled, the choir grew and gathered; more gnarled souls joining in as the cold deepened and the darkness gained strength.

The wind suddenly twisted and changed direction, ripping some downy flakes that had just touched roughened bark and flinging them back into the wide open. The flakes swirled and turned, carrying the promise of death but also the offer of life.

Legolas stopped and lifted his head. He cocked it slightly, listening intently. In his arms, the boy stirred and glanced at the elf's face. Feeling the question that was not asked, Legolas lowered his head again to keep the snow out of his eyes and whispered to the child: "The woods are close now. We shall soon reach their protection."

The human made no reply but buried his head again against the elf's shoulder. Legolas could feel light shivers that still ran through the small body, but they had lessened somewhat since he had taken the child into his arms. Even though he was heartened by this victory, he had to force himself on as his own body began to refuse his command.

The storm was gathering strength by the moment and had taken most of his sight. The icy gusts began to cut through his clothes and he inwardly shrank from the frozen touch he was so unused to. He needed to find shelter quickly, not only for his young charge.

The wind suddenly gave a howl and circled him in yet another change of path, catching him in the side and making him stumble. One leg gave way and he sank to his knee with a barely swallowed oath. Pushing himself up again, he felt a fresh breeze hit his face with icy needles. Yet, there was something else but cold mingled into the snow, and a sudden smile crossed his lips.

A tiny scent of bark and branch wavered past him, gone so fast it might have been a dream, but it was enough to revive him. As his strides lengthened, the boy moved his mouth towards the elf's ear and whispered: "Are we there yet?"

"Nay, young one", Legolas replied, "but we shall be soon. We shall be soon." Even as he spoke, the dancing snow before him seemed to dense and darken, hardening into solid shapes. The scent of trees grew stronger, and the wind's voice was tinged with a call that spoke of aid and safety.

Pushing away the pain that laced through his side, Legolas hurried on. So eager he was to reach the woods that his senses focused solely on them, hiding from him what otherwise might have alerted him that this grove was by no means uninhabited.

As it was, however, the trees´ voices were the elf's guideline through the din, and he followed it without ever questioning his instincts. Leaning his full weight against the storm when it tried to shove him away from his desired goal, he finally managed to break the grip and stumbled into the guarding shadows.

Immediately, the wind's voice lost some of its ferocity. It still angrily curled around the elf's legs as if trying to pull him back outside, but Legolas would not be deterred now. Branches touched his shoulders and pine-needles brushed the snow off his hair when he trudged on, hoping to find better protection deep within the grove. The soles of his feet soon found the soft carpet of shed leaves and sleeping bark beneath the snow, springing lightly at his touch, and his heart calmed.

"Look! They are dancing." The boy's delighted voice pulled Legolas from his thoughts and the elf halted, for the first time really looking around. Following the pointed finger that eagerly waved before his face, he saw the trees swaying above them. Both naked branches of oak and birch and dark-green limbs of pine moved gently with and against the winds, and their whispers caressed Legolas soul, urging him on.

"Are they happy to see us?" The human was beginning to revive, now that the bite of the storm had lessened, and he wriggled in the elf's grasp, producing a gasp he did not even hear. Legolas set the boy down carefully, holding on to a tree for support. Totally oblivious, Estel hitched the too-long elven coat up and then trudged on through the snow that had formed a blanket here far less thick than in the open.

When he did not receive and answer, the child turned. "Are they? Or are we making them angry, perhaps?" There was an uncertainty in his tone that might turn to fear, and Legolas managed to shake his head.

"Nay, they are glad", he reassured the child, reluctantly letting go of the tree he had been holding on to, "but they bid us go a little farther."

He followed the trees´ lead into a thicker growth of pine, and thankfully the child stayed close behind him. "Where do they want us to go?" the boy inquired.

"I do not know", Legolas answered truthfully, even though he was sure it would be a good place.

"Then why are we going?" Estel asked, "Is it wise to just do as they say? I once followed a squirrel and fell off the tree when the branch broke."

The elf could not help but snort at that. "That was your fault, child, for you had forgotten that where a squirrel goes, only a squirrel can follow."

Even though he could not see the boy, he felt the angry glare that bore into his back. After a while the child responded gloomily: "Then I hope you are a tree and can follow where they lead you." Shaking his head with a chuckle, Legolas held out a hand to brush past the needled branches around him to make sure he did not take a wrong turn.

When he finally halted, they stood beneath a huge pine tree. The dark green roof above them was so dense that hardly a flake managed to find its way inside. The needles murmured to Legolas in concern, and he gently stroked the hardened bark.

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin." (Thank you, my friend.)Through the contact, he felt wisdom and age that stemmed from the whole grove, not this single tree, and he bowed his head in respect and gratitude. "Tirmo yalúmea." (Honored guardian.)

"What did you say?" Estel´s eyes were gleaming. "You have to tell me; it's not fair to speak the old language in my dream."

Legolas looked down at the child, only half listening when he realized he would have to carry the young one up with him. "You are not being polite in the presence of age and wisdom", the elf replied absent-mindedly.

Estel just cocked his head. "Ada is older than you."

The remark caused another chuckle that was cut short when fresh pain seized Legolas and he leaned against the tree for support. An alarmed look seeped into the boy's grey eyes, but before he could say a word Legolas held up his hand.

"Aye, child, I have not seen as many summers as Lord Elrond, but enough to recognise this tree for the source of knowledge it is." Estel turned to the pine, brow wrinkled in doubt, and then regarded Legolas once more. "The tree is wise?" he asked sceptically, "how do you know?"

"Maybe seeing it up close will aid your learning", Legolas returned and motioned for the boy to climb onto his back, "let us go up and seek shelter amongst the branches. I promise I shall not mislead you like that squirrel did."

Estel only hesitated for a moment; then he obliged and clambered onto the elf's back. When he wrapped his legs around Legolas´ ribs, he could feel a shiver run through the elf. "Are you not well?" he inquired. "Maybe I shall get Ada?"

"I am fine, boy", Legolas replied through clenched teeth, "just hold on tight, you shall be safe."

Taking a deep breath, the elf began to climb the tree.

He had not even pulled himself into the lower branches when the burning in his side made his vision swim. Led more by experience and instinct than sight, he kept going nonetheless, for he could feel the flow of blood from his wound increase. It had not had the chance to close over properly, but now it had surely been ripped open again. The livid warmth soaked his tunic, making him shiver.

The tree's concern grew and more than once Legolas sensed a branch twist ever so slightly, allowing him to grip it where he might have missed otherwise. The weight of the child began to pull at him like a load of rocks, and the tiny legs that were wrapped tightly around him took away the last of his breath.

When he stopped, he barely managed to lower the boy into a fork of branches before sinking sideways himself, caught by the swaying arms of the tree. The world slipped from him, only to return a heartbeat later, like a wave washing upon the shore of a quiet lake. He watched, unmoving, when the branches above him seemed to be pulled upwards again, as if the Valar had tied a string to it and now decided to remove it from his presence.

Darkness began to seep into his clouded vision and he allowed it to wash over him, gently taking away his pain. Images of fights and death and flight passed him, but they seemed unable to touch him anymore. He was floating in the tree's embrace and closed his mind to its worried urging.

Sleep would be well now.

Sleep would be welcome.

"Hey!" Something shook his foot - and none too gently. Legolas groaned at the pain this caused, but the unsettling shaking would not cease. Opening eyes he did not remember closing, the elf found himself looking into stern grey eyes.

"You lied to me!" Finally having caught Legolas´ attention, Estel leaned back into the tree, unafraid. "It is not right to do so."

For a moment the elf was unsure who the boy was, let alone how to operate his tongue to answer him, but then he managed to grind out: "I did not lie. I brought you up safely."

"But you were not fine!" The child pointed an accusing finger at the blood that now dripped from the elf's soaked tunic, disappearing into the depth below. Glancing down, Legolas frowned to see that he had not made it very far. They might still be seen should raiders pass beneath, but at least they were safe from wolves.

"You were NOT fine", the human repeated.

Legolas sighed. "I am not as well as I might wish to be", be returned, "but I was well enough to carry you up the tree. Sometimes it is well to turn the truth your way just a little." Seeing the anger that still filled the boy's eyes, Legolas sought to explain further. He was sure that rest would allude him otherwise, but it was difficult to focus on what he intended to say.

"If I had told you about the wound", he began after a moment's consideration, "would you have climbed onto my back?" The boy shook his head. "And what would we have done then?"

Estel considered the question, and the lines of outrage in his face softened. "We would have stayed on the ground."

"Aye", Legolas agreed, "we would have stayed in the cold where wild beasts might have attacked us. As you can see, it is not always wise to say all you know. It might just be the more considerate choice to take away some of truth's thorns, if only for a short while."

The boy grew silent, thoughts clearly hard at work beneath the shock of black hair. He had drawn the elven cloak tightly around his body, but he did not seem to shiver any longer. Neither did he seem to suffer from fear of falling off the tree.

"I see", he said after a while", but would it not have been better to look for help? Maybe somebody lives in this grove, some..."

"...humans", Legolas finished, more harshly than he had intended, when, unbidden, he once again saw how his warrior's had fallen to the raiders´ blades while the inhabitants of the small village had run, never looking back.

Drawing the last of his energy together, the elf leaned forward slightly and took the boy firmly by the arm. "We will not seek shelter with whatever humans might dwell around here. The tree has no gain from betraying us, in contrast to them. We will rest here. Do you understand?"

Seeing the fire in the blue eyes, Estel nodded swiftly. He had seen a similar look in his ada´s face, albeit very rarely, and he had learned not to challenge it.

Not openly.

With the boy's agreement Legolas allowed himself to sink back once more, and this time the wave of darkness closed over him, cutting off all the light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estel watched as the snowflakes drifted past him. He was amazed at how gentle their flight was within the tree's shadow, for he could hear the wind howling above. Looking up, he saw the trunk reach up past him, farther and farther up. It swayed in the wind, but slowly, rocking him softly like his ada had sometimes done when he was little.

He shivered and drew the cloak closer to his body. Now that he was sitting still, the cold began to find its way back into his bones. He wondered whether he should ask Legolas to warm him again, but the elf would not want him to disturb him.

Legolas´ eyes were firmly closed. To Estel, it was clear that the elf was "Considering".

The boy had often wondered about this elvish pastime, one his brothers seemed to have favoured, especially on rainy days when he had wanted to play with them. They would sit with their eyes closed, and when he had poked them, well aware that elves slept with their eyes open, they had told him that they were Considering.

It must have been important for them to cease their games with him. They had never Considered for very long, though, and the child hoped Legolas would soon stop, also.

He was getting uncomfortable. For a while, he busied himself wishing for Tinw to come, but nothing happened. Estel sighed. He was sure that it could not be easy to carry his Ada into this dream and that he should give the horse some time, but he wished for Lord Elrond now. Really wished.

Ada would also stop Legolas from bleeding. Droplet after droplet slipped from the elf's tunic and fell into the snow below. Estel could see a small red stain forming.

He would have offered his help, but it was no good disturbing an elf who was Considering, so he did not.

The snowfall slowly lessened after a while and a tinge of light crept back into the small patches of sky Estel could see. He straightened, glad for the change, when a sharp bark made him flinch.

The sound had not been far off, and it had been urgent. Glancing fearfully at Legolas, Estel found the elf unmoving, even when another bark ripped the windswept silence. Closer now. Ever closer.

Estel clung to the tree and turned, trying to get a better look at what might have made the sound, and as he watched, a big black shape emerged from the thick trees beneath him.  
Strong muscles played beneath the dark fur when the beast approached the bloodstain in the snow, sniffing at it.

Lifting its shaggy head, the animal looked up into the tree and barked again, the sound loud and demanding. Estel began to shake Legolas´ foot as he had done before, no longer caring that he might disturb the elf, but he received no reaction.

None at all.

TBC

Review Responses:

Unplugged32: Thank you! There will be more :)

Quinlan Ramsey: Hehe, they are determined. I´m glad you enjoy the characters - and as for my PC - great for the net but hell with Word :(

Eliteschwein: They are getting close in some ways, but there are still problems ahead ;-)

Kylaa: Thanks for adding the story to your :) I´m very happy you like little Estel.

Elvingirl3737: I hope your orc will find the coat real soon! Thanks :)

KeshieShimmer: Hehe, they could both do with some warming, poor them. Thank you :)

Aranna Undomiel: Awww, poor you, being cold, too :) I bet Estel would DO your dance bow, bit if he did, he might fall off that tree... Lol, Erestor, the plane :) There will be more of him (and the twins) soon

Faceted-mind: Thank you! And yes, Estel´s still holding on to that thought...

Lintulinda: Oh yes, I had fun in Fargo, great people there! I´m glad you liked Legolas´ reaction. He had to be angry, this is getting more and more dangerous.

Caraven: Awww, thank you, mellon-nin. I´m so happy you like the way the characters turn out. Hehe, glad you liked the "tree" phrase, too!

Harry Estel: Oh, he´s stubborn alright. Even though he does have his reasons. Trouble ahead? You bet!

THANK YOU!!!!


	8. Alliances

Hi all! 

Here´s my next chapter, I hope you´ll enjoy.  
Thank you for reading and for your wonderful reviews (responses below). I hope I responded to all, I had some technical trouble when reading them.  
San - your help was much appreciated, as always.

Now have fun with the next chapter.  
Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Alliances**

"Elladan!"

The voice reached him though a wall of falling snow. Even though he could still make out the sounds of his warriors behind him, they were clouded and drifting away from him on the strong wind. Annoyed, he realized that he had gotten farther ahead than he had anticipated and he slowed his steed, allowing Glorfindel to catch up with him.

The blond elf pushed his stallion alongside Elladan´s with practised ease. Snow had collected on his hair and within the lowered hood of his cloak, but his posture had not changed in the least. There was still alertness in it, but it was mingled with a calm the older twin could not bring himself to display. The cold wind that he might have otherwise have noted in passing, only howled at him like a laughing beast, threatening to claim his human brother forever.

"What is keeping you?" the younger elf asked the Balrog slayer, not quite able to keep the irritation out of his voice. The steady look out of knowing blue eyes cooled his temper quickly, though, and he turned further to his friend and teacher to assure him that he was listening.

Glorfindel nodded ever so slightly, accepting the attention he was finally getting, and then answered the question Elladan had posed to him.

"Safety is keeping us." The simple statement had Elladan frown, and the blond elf continued. "We have passed out of Imladris´ borders and are now on the open plains. You know there are many small lakes around, whose layer of ice might not yet carry our horses. The fresh snow hides beneath its white blanket what might easily prove a dangerous trap. Your haste puts us all in peril."

There was no accusation in his voice, but Elladan felt its sting anyway. "You are right to question my leadership", he sighed, "It seems that my worry is clouding my judgement. But is Estel´s life not worth a risk?"

"It is, brother." Elrohir had arrived at their side, the swirling snow clinging to him when the storm raised its voice to a shout, only to calm down again. The younger twin turned to Glorfindel, seemingly unimpressed.

"Your advice is just, as always, but we are willing to heighten the stakes. The child will never survive for long in this storm. Our hesitation might well prove his doom. We will ride ahead, and you follow at a more measured pace with our warriors."

Elladan opened his mouth to protest and he saw Glorfindel do the same thing, but suddenly the older elf turned away from the twins, straightening as his eyes bore into the white swirl of flakes around them. The horses´ ears pricked up, and Elrohir´s steed nickered under its breath, gently.

What they had all felt quickly proved true when the dark shapes of horses emerged from the dancing snow. The two beasts were huddled together so closely that, at first, they appeared to be one being, walking and breathing in unison. It looked as if their riders where likewise leaning towards each other, but then Elladan let out a cry of surprise when he recognized one of his warriors who was holding a wounded elf in his arms.

The older twin knew at first glance that it was not Legolas, for the silent elf's hair was dark. The rider-less horse, however, he knew to be his friend's and his heart sank. "Mae govannen, Arwa", he greeted the warrior, "what has befallen you?"

The Imladris elf stopped the horses and bowed his head to answer the greeting. "Lord Erestor was leading us farther onto the plains when this horse came towards us, carrying one of the Mirkwood elves. His wounds have been seen to but he needs proper care and rest. I was bidden to return him to Imladris while the others continued their search. There was no sign of prince Legolas or the child, but Lord Erestor was sure they could not be too far."

Elladan nodded silently, his brow furrowed when he turned towards the others. "If this is the missing warrior and he has been tended to, Legolas must have found him. Why leave him to himself then? The other Mirkwood elves informed us that they were the last two missing from their number."

Elrohir shook his head. "Legolas might not realize that this is so; the fight was still raging when he broke away. He might believe there are more missing, and you know him..."

"Aye", Elladan agreed, "leave none behind." He turned towards his warriors. "I ask two of you to accompany Arwa back home and secure his passage. The rest of you may follow us, but we will pick up our pace, as haste is needed to safe both Estel and Legolas. It is your choice how high a risk you are willing to take."

With these words, he nodded to Arwa and then urged his horse into a gallop. He did not need to turn to know that his warriors were still behind him, and the snow rose around them in a cloud, signalling their hurry to the darkened sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The beast was still there. Estel had closed his eyes for several heartbeats, wishing it away, but it had chosen to stay. Great, searching eyes glared up at him and another bark rang out into the silent forest. This time, however, it was answered.

"Aye, Beakon, do not make such a racket!"

It was a human voice, of that there was no doubt. Remembering the raider, Estel curled up on his branch and pulled the tattered eleven cloak around him, hoping to disguise himself. Having drawn the hood over his face, this also meant he could no longer see what was going on beneath him. Shivering, he listened.

Heavy steps crunched within the snow, drawing closer, and the animal's barks turned into excited whines. The man halted beneath the tree, and then there was silence. Estel clutched the tree, holding his breath.

"Well, that is one interesting find you have made, Beakon." The man's voice carried amusement as well as a tinge of worry. "It seems that there is a little plum left on that tree in the middle of winter. Do you think it might come down to us, or do I have to get up and pick it?"

Estel felt that he was being talked about, even though he could not help wondering at this man's wisdom, expecting a plum on a pine. He chose not to react and remained still.

After a few moments, the man´s voice rang out again. "Do not be alarmed child, I mean you no harm, and neither does Beakon. I assure you that you can look upon us without falling off that tree dead."

With a sigh, Estel obliged. There was little sense in hiding once one had been found. Slowly, he raised his head. What he saw beneath him was indeed a man, one that seemed almost too big to be true. His massive frame was clad in furs, and his bearded face was turned up to intently watch the child. When he saw Estel looking down at him, he smiled.

"See boy, my gaze will not turn you to stone. Now tell me, what are you doing up there? Did you hurt yourself and then got lost in the storm?"

Estel was puzzled by the question. "I am not hurt", he replied, "and neither are we lost. We are simply resting."

The man's features suddenly turned cautious. "We?" he asked slowly, backing off and glancing around with a hint of nervousness. "Who else is with you, boy?"

Estel shook his head to himself again. This man was surely making jokes with him, and he did not like it. "I am with Legolas", he answered truthfully, pointing at the elf, "and we are not lost. Elves do not get lost."

The man squinted and stepped closer once more, his frown deepening at what he saw. "Elf, huh? Hardly able to see that one", he mumbled, "almost blends inwith that tree..." He stopped himself when he glanced back to the boy and asked: "If you are not hurt, Beakon must have smelled the elf's blood. It is no good for either of you to stay out here in the cold, for the next wave of that storm will break loose any moment. Climb down and I offer you shelter in my house."

Estel hesitated. He remembered only too well that Legolas had forbidden him to seek help with humans, but then again, he craved some warmth. "I can climb down", he said after a pause, for Legolas had indeed not taken him farther up than he could have climbed on his own, "but Legolas is hurt and he won't open his eyes. Can you help him down?"

The man looked critically at the branches that let up to their position and then shook his head. "Nay boy, I am neither as small as you nor as light as him. But if you help me, we shall get him down anyway."

Much to Estel´s astonishment, the man un-slung a bow from his shoulder and quickly strung it. He also drew a rope from his pack and tied it to an arrow. "Do not be afraid", he said as he worked, "I know my trade and I will not harm you. My name is Bowder, and I am a hunter in these woods. What will your name be?"

The boy kept watching, getting excited as he began to understand the plan. "I am Estel", he answered, "and this is my adventure, you know?"

The man chuckled. "And quite an adventure you seem to have, boy with the strange name. I shall like to hear all about it by the fire tonight." Bowder straightened and carefully looked up into the tree, circling it for a good position. "I will fire the arrow to pass the strong branch above the elf", he informed the child. "You should stay close to the trunk and not move, and all will be well."

Trustfully, Estel hugged the tree once more, but he did not allow his gaze to stray away as the man took his time to seek out the intended course of flight. Then he raised the bow in one fluent motion and released the arrow.

As its feathers sang quietly against the air, guiding its load, Legolas´ eyes suddenly snapped open. His hand shot out, the bow within it moving up as it grazed the arrow and deterred its flight, sending it tumbling back down into the snow. Within a heartbeat the elf stood, his stance seemingly solid on the branches he had rested against, and his own bow ready and aimed at the human below him.

Bowder stepped backwards, dropping his own weapon quickly to raise his empty hands. "Peace", he said quietly, "peace, I mean no harm." He could see the sharp point trained at his throat waver ever so slightly and he swallowed, but never moved.

Estel had watched, his mouth open in astonishment that a sound as silent as an arrow had awakened the elf where all his prodding had not. Now, however, he had recovered and said: "Do not hurt him. He only tried to help us; he offered us a warm place to stay."

There was true hope in Estel´s voice and Legolas lowered his bow, but not only to ease the boy's mind. The world was drifting and the tree whispered to him to hold on. He did, swaying dizzily but still keeping an eye on the man below. He glanced at Estel and saw that the small human shivered again. The first flakes of a fresh bout of the storm began to float from the heavy skies. This was truly no place for the child. He might indeed be better off in human care.

Shifting his attention to the man again, Legolas took in the features that looked up at him. The man was clearly no raider, and his choices being as limited as they were, he came to a decision. "I will take the boy down and he might then decide whether he wants to accept your offer." The elf slowly returned his bow to his back and reached out for the boy. "Stay away from your weapons, human, or you shall regret it." The threat in his tone was clear and Bowder stepped farther away, his look one of intense attention.

Estel hesitated. He knew that it might be safer for him to climb down on his own, but he also realized that there was no reasoning with his elven companion at this point, so he reluctantly obliged.

Even so, he held his breath when he felt the elf tremble. The tree's branches swayed against the winds in agitation, shifting to assist their path, yet even they were unable to aid them when finally, having almost reached the ground, the elf's strength waned and he slipped.

Estel felt them fall, and his eyes closed tight in anticipation of the pain that would come, but instead he found himself caught by Bowder.

The man had foreseen the fall and had managed to catch both elf and child. Lowering them to the ground carefully, he looked Estel into the eyes for a moment, then turned without further ado and picked up the elf.

"Come, boy", he said over his shoulder, "the snow grows dense, but my house is not far. There is enough room for two more guests in it. There were a few other wanderers who sought shelter with me before, and we will share tales and the warmth of my fire. I´m sure Beakon will not mind your company. He likes children, and nor for dinner." With a sharp laugh the man moved on, making haste.

Having forgotten about the beast that had retreated behind its master after his arrival, Estel nervously glanced at the animal he could now see was a dog. It was big enough to be scary, but its eyes were friendly. Very much so.

Deep in thought, the boy hurried after the man, almost running to keep up with the wide strides. The dog fell in step at his side, and a sudden thought made the child smile. "Tinw sent you, did he not?" The dog did not contradict him and Estel chuckled. "I see. Ada will be a little while and you are here to keep me company, right?"

Feeling warmed already, the boy hurried after the huge man before him, and when the lights of a small house appeared among the thickening snow, his heart rejoiced. Shelter was near.

TBC

Review responses:

Sesshyangel: Hehe, sorry I scared you. I´m sort of fond of doing that to my readers :) Thanks a lot for the compliment!

Eliteschwein: Lol, I know, it´s fun to see others in peril (at least in stories) and this danger is not over yet...

Aranna Undomiel: I´m very happy you liked it! It seems that Estel has by now realized, though, that Legolas was not "Considering" this time ;-)

NightShadow131: Awww - so sorry that I kept you hanging, lol. I hope the wait was not too long. And I know about life getting in the way of reading (and writing), no problem! I´m glad you are such a faithful reviewer.

Victorious Light: Thank you! In trouble they are, no doubt about it... I´m so happy you are found of little Estel :)

Harry Estel: Hehe, you are quite right, he is such a stubborn elf - Lord Elrond would certainly have a word or two to say about that. veg

Elvingirl3737: Looks at the coat Hmmm, better than nothing, but they have found a place to stay now, thank you very much. Even though Legolas might have preferred to stay in that tree... I´m very happy you enjoy the story so much!

Carawen: Thank you! I´m honored that my descriptions work so well for you. You are quite right. Legolas is one stubborn, tough cookie :) Erestor is in the area, I assure you, but not quite there yet...

Astalder: Hehe!!!! Maybe it was not the arrow at all but your declaration of love that woke the elf ;-)

Red Tigress: Hey, that´s no problem! I know internet troubles inside-out, let me tell you...I´m thankful for the many reviews you do give me! Hehe, an oliphant? Hmmm, let me think, can we still fit it in? walks away muttering about the plot

Thank you all!!! You are the very best ((hugs)).


	9. Trust and Doubt

Hi! 

Here we go again, one last chapter before Christmas. I would like to take the opportunity and thank everybody who´s been reading my stories this year - it has been great fun to write and I sure will continue! MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you out there who celebrate it - have the best of times.  
Thanks for you numerous reviews - I did not realize how many there were this time before I started to reply to them, lol. You guys are great!!

Also, thanks again to San for her faithful editing ((hugs)).

Now read and enjoy.

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Trust and Doubt

So much darkness to be found in light!

Erestor could not help but marvel at the fact, albeit worriedly so, as he wiped the driving snow out of his eyes, straining to see clearly. Having taken a short rest a while ago, the intensity of the storm had flared up again, shrouding them all in a white coat that blocked the light which should have guided their path. As it was, not his sight had alerted the advisor to the change around them, but an instinct honed in years of travelling dangerous grounds.

They had come upon something, even though neither he nor the warriors at his side could detect it just yet. Still, Erestor trusted the strong feeling that the world was not as it should be. "Be wary", he warned under his breath, "the snow does not rest calmly in this place." Keeping his horse steady, his sought the source of his irritation until it unveiled itself right before his eyes.

The storm howled out an anguished cry that drove a cloud of snow off the ground, and beneath it, color shone through. Dark red. Dismounting quickly, Erestor's foot shoved more of the swirling white away to reveal the body of a dead human. Looking around, he detected several low mounts around him that spoke of a similar secret. Following his unspoken request, the other elves began to reveal the grisly sight that had so quickly been buried.

Erestor had no doubt what had killed the man that lay before him when he came upon the wooden shafts that produced from the corpse's back. One glance at the arrows´ fledges proved correct what he had suspected immediately.

"This man was shot by Prince Legolas", he announced, "even though his aim must have been marred, for it took him several arrows."

"This raider bears similar wounds", an elven warrior spoke up from his position next to another corpse, and a general murmur of agreement arose among them. Only one elf remained silent, intensely inspecting the arm of a third dead body before him before running a finger across its throat.

Feeling the others´ eyes upon him, the kneeling warrior looked up through the driving white curtain that separated them. "Not this one. His throat was pierced by a dagger that was then removed." Erestor nodded. These findings suited his own, for he had found wounds that arrows had been retrieved from. Legolas must have run out of arrows during the fight. The advisor was startled though, when the elf continued: "This raider also carries other wounds, including a stab in his arm that was caused by a very small dagger."

Silence fell and there was no need to say what they all had realized. Estel must have been involved in the fight that had taken place here.

Erestor rose, anger streaming through him like molten iron. He could not even begin to fathom what a sight such as this must have done to the tender child's heart. He pushed away the guilt that threatened to engulf him, knowing well that now was not the time to dwell in it. He mounted his steed quickly. Looking around, he saw that the other elves had done likewise, but now their eyes rested upon him as if waiting for his actions.

The blinding, cold darkness seemed to deepen and close in, laughingly hiding what they so desperately needed to know. There were no traceable tracks from here, and they all knew it.

Raising his head, Erestor stared into the dancing flakes. He willed his gaze to penetrate them and travel farther, beyond what his sight could retrieve and into the depth of the truth beneath. Both human boy and elven warrior had travelled this way, and whilst the snow had covered any physical sign of their presence, the ground still resonated faintly with their worry and pain.

The more closely Erestor could feel it, the clearer a quivering could be seen in the air, a slight trembling that spoke of the harsh journey the two young ones had taken.

Brow furrowed in concentration, Erestor slowly guided his horse along the elusive path only he could see, and the others followed without a word. In the back of his mind, the advisor's impatience screamed out at him to pick up his pace, but he knew that the slightest slip of concentration would break the fragile bond he had created.

With agonizing slowness, the small group fought its way across the snow-swept plain

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light formed a path within the snow at Estel´s feet, and he followed it so eagerly that he even passed the massive man that had trudged along in front of him. The dark dog never leaving his side, the boy hurried towards the promise of warmth that seemed to make the cold all the crueler all of a sudden.

When he had almost reached the house, a figure moved behind one of the windows and then a gust of smoky smell and light engulfed him as the door was thrown open. Outlined by the flickering firelight within, the stout figure of a woman stood with her hands firmly upon her hips. Her whole posture spoke of subdued anger, and her voice cut through the wind like a sharpened axe.

"What were you thinking, husband, to give me such a scare and then expect me..." Estel had rushed on, paying no heed to the harshness of the voice or indeed its very presence, but he could not help notice being swept off his feet and into a strong embrace. The voice that could have felled trees a heartbeat ago now spoke up again, as soft and comforting as a warm blanket.

"Now, now, what have we got here? Poor darling, all cold and alone and - Beakon, don´t you dare touch that meat!" Estel flinched at this next sudden change of tone but then nothing else seemed to matter but the blessed heat that he was carried into. Blinking his eyes, he took in the sight of the huge dog shying away from the roasted meat that rested upon four plates neatly laid out on a sturdy table.

The room was filled with the smell of foot and fire. The boy followed Beakon with his eyes when the dog trotted across to the fireplace and allowed himself to fall unceremoniously to its stomach before it. The great beast gave a satisfied grunt and closed its eyes, all demeanours of danger and meanness gone.

A chair was being dragged across the floor and placed before the flames, too, and Estel found himself being gently lowered onto it. "Now, little one, isn´t that better? Let me fetch you a blanket and we´ll have you all nice and warm in no time."

Estel glanced in tired wonder at the woman before him. Her rounded face bore so many wrinkles around her eyes that she must have been at least a hundred summers old, yet the rest of her skin was too smooth for that. She was portly built, but much more softly so than the strong-bellied merchants the boy had sometimes encountered in Imladris. Her eyes sparkled with merry strength, and her feet sounded loudly upon the wooden floor when she hurried away through another door.

"Thank you, wife, for welcoming me home, too", came a grumble from the door as Bowder made his way in, stepping sideways carefully to avoid hitting Legolas´ head against the door-frame. "I see that you allow the dog to be comfortable before I am even inside the house. Now at least be so kind and hold the door to our sleeping chamber open for me."

"Pah!" came the reply out of the other room, "You have found your way outside alone, now you shall come back in by yourself, too. You are lucky I have not bolted the door into your face..." She suddenly faltered, and Estel turned to see her stand in front of her husband, staring at the unconscious elf in his arms. She recovered quickly, though, making way and ushering her husband in, muttering under her breath.

Even though his teeth started to chatter and a leaden exhaustion spread through his limbs, Estel stumbled to his feet and anxiously followed the couple. His heart beat into his throat with guilt, for in his happiness to get warm, he had all but forgotten about the elf's injuries. Hardly noticing that Beakon had raised his massive frame off the floor also, he rounded the corner to find Bowder sitting beside Legolas on the bed that filled the room, a dagger in his hands.

Both humans turned to the boy as he entered, and the woman immediately stopped stacking the fire and hurried towards him. "This is not the place for you, little one", she said gently and tried to take the child´s hand, but Estel nimbly avoided her and clambered onto the bed at Legolas´ side, his eyes trained onto the dagger, then on the man. Bowder met the gaze that was directed at him and quietly explained: "I need to cut away the clothes to see to the wound. Do not worry. I will not harm him any further."

Estel nodded, having seen his father do the same, and settled down to watch. He noticed that fresh blood seeped onto the bed even as Bowder worked, and sleepily wondered what the man's strong wife would have to say about that. The heaviness in his limbs grew again, and even though he fought it valiantly, there was no winning this battle this time. With a sigh the boy sank onto the covers, curling up into a shivering ball.

Bowder kept one eye on him even as he pressed a cloth onto the elf's wound to staunch the bleeding, and when he heard heavy footsteps enter the house's main room, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. This would have been a bad night to spend with his wife alone, for he needed help tending to the elf and the boy needed to be looked after also.

"Bethran", he called for his wife who had left to recover more cloth and heat some water, "come and take the child. I cannot have him in the way." He did not add that the child needed comfort, too, even though asleep, for he knew the woman would provide it without his asking. Sure enough, Bethran returned swiftly, and her gaze softened when she took in the shaking child. Wrapping him into a blanket, she lifted him into her arms and rocked him, trying to ease the shivering.

"I think my husband could use your help", she said, directing her words into the main room, "as I will have to see to this poor child."

She stepped back, allowing two men to walk into the bedroom. They had sought shelter with them earlier that day, having barely survived the first bout of the storm in a camp nearby. Both were lean in built, and there was no mistaking the likeness of their features, even though several years separated them.

"It seems that this dreadful weather has not only interrupted your hunting", the woman said, trying to sound light, "I wonder who else the snow will blow through our doors."

"I hope it will be a dwarf who might then camp out in the stable with the horses", the older man grumbled. There was a deep frown on his face when he looked down onto the elf, and when he spoke again, his voice was harsh. "Why do you bother with one of them, Bowder? They are immortal anyway, so why waste your energy? You could have left him in the snow and spared your wife a bad scare. She wanted us to look for you when the storm started again; we were just readying the horses."

Bowder glanced up, his face calm but his eyes alight. "There is a difference between old age and injury, and only one of them bears no danger to the elves", he replied, "and you should well know that, Marhen. Besides, it is I who decide who may seek refuge in this house, and I am willing to share it with any creature in need."

The older man grunted and turned, stomping back into the main room. He could be heard settling into one of the chairs. Bethran sought her husband's eyes and he shrugged ever so slightly, advising her against any comments. She nodded and followed Marhen to make the child comfortable in front of the fire, leaving her husband to his work. She had hardly left the bedroom though, when the boy began to stir in her arms, squirming unhappily. With a sigh she started to pace the room in an attempt to calm him. At the table, Marhen had begun to eat.

Bowder grimly concentrated on his own task. The flow of blood had begun to cease, but the glimpse he had gotten at the injury earlier left no doubt that he would need to stitch the wound to seal it. The task would not be an easy one. Glancing up, he saw that Marhen´s son Slawn still stood by the foot of the bed, his face showing deep thought.

Truth be told, Bowder had never had a great liking for Marhen, whom he knew to live in a village to the east, and he expected little help from the younger man when he reached for another piece of cloth. To his surprise, Slawn picked it up faster and handed it to him. The look in the young man's eyes was hard to read, but he bowed his head in apology.

"Forgive my father", he said, "he is not fond of what he does not know. Knowledge, however, may prove the greatest profit. I will help you tend to the elf." Bowder frowned at the strange explanation, but he gladly accepted the help. He knew of the strength of elves and he was grateful for a man to hold the wounded creature down when he stitched the wound.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estel drifted somewhere between worlds - between dark and light, between cold and warmth. He could feel arms that were wrapped around him and heard a voice sing to him, but it was not what it should have been. This was not his ada singing to him, nor his brothers, for the voice sounded rough to him and failed to calm his anxiety.

His awareness never sank down far enough to completely block out sounds that reached him, and then there was the howling of the storm that mingled with agonized screams. Rough arguing seemed to rage around him, and he curled in on himself in an attempt to find peace. Then something soft yet breathing was placed beneath his head and a steady beat filled his ears. Finally relaxing, the child was dimly aware of a hand that soothed across his forehead and a female voice whispering to him. Letting go of his fears, Estel allowed peace to find his heart and dreams to ease his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bethran stood over the sleeping boy, gazing down on him wearily. She was relieved to see the child´s pale features free of strain now, after hours of restless twisting and turning. He lay wrapped in blankets beside the fireplace in the bedroom, his black curls mingling with Beakon´s equally dark fur.

The dog lay still as the boy's head rested against his side. His eyes were fixed upon the child in a display of watchfulness that amused the woman and warmed her heart. She looked across to the elf and sighed. The immortal's skin looked almost white even in the light of the fire, and his breathing was so low she could hardly detect it. It was no wonder that the little one had been unable to find his peace with his elven companion screaming in pain.

The fight between Marhen and Slawn had not helped either, the father so upset with his son for helping an elf that Bowder had barely been able to prevent fists being used. Only the threat of being thrown out into the storm had cooled the heated minds, and now sleep had thankfully claimed father and son. Bethran looked forward to seeing them leave her home as quickly as possible.

"How is he, love?" Bowder had silently walked up behind his wife and draped a supporting arm around her waist. The woman leaned back into him thankfully. "Better now", she answered quietly, "you were right to suggest that the presence of Beakon and the elf would soothe him. Poor little thing. I wonder what has befallen him? And how did he come to travel with an elf?"

Bowder sighed, his own weariness finally showing. "We will have to wait for them to wake, my love. But do not worry. All shall be well now, and the new day will see the world brighten again."

Bethran nodded, calmed by her husband's confidence, and they resumed to stand before the fireplace, taking solace in each other's company.

In the other room, however, one mind was not resting. It was gleefully planning, twisting and turning a plot that would surely fill greedy pockets with gold. Hoping for the end of the snow, the man smiled to himself, knowing that soon a storm of another kind would strike the small house in the woods.

TBC

Review responses:

Quinlan Ramsey: I´m very happy you like my characterization of Legolas and Estel. And yes, Bowder might prove very interesting...

Mellaithwen: LOL! You are right! I never thought about it before, but yes - he does seem a bit like Hargid (but there are no monsters hidden in his house, hehe).

Aqarendis: Hi! Glad you liked "The Beckoning". And thanks for the congrats :) Estel is about 6 in this story - I hope you continue to enjoy.

Astalder 27: Hehe - here we go, the elf NOT awake again, but that will change in the next chapter.

Soul of the Evenstar: Thank you blushes Hehe, sorry the wait was a bit longer this time, but Christmas season is busy.

Eliteschwein: Thanks - and yes, there is more danger... veg

Aranna Undomiel: Are they safe? Hmmm...we´ll see about that :) Glad you liked the dog - and I thought it appropriate for a warrior to be woken by an arrow so close, lol.

Kylaa: Estel sure IS a big help :)

Carawen: Hehe, nope, no warg (yet?)... And you are quite right about Legolas ;-)

Nightshadow131: Thanks! And yes, Legolas waking because of the arrow made sense to me. He´s a warrior and that sound alarmed him.

Deana: Lol, you are a bit paranoid, aren´t you? And you might be right...

Harry Estel: You are right about Legolas, though I´m sure he survived partially BECAUSE he´s so stubborn, lol.

Red Tigress: Hehe, I know what you mean! I promise, no "elephants" in my story, there sure are enough dangers around.

Elvingirl 3737: Oh, Estel might want the nice coat, don´t return it! Thanks, I´m happy you liked it :)

THANKK YOU ((HUGS))


	10. Battlegrounds

Hi!

I´m so sorry for my late update - real life can be a pain, but I hope that now I´ll be able to write and update regularly again. Thank you for bearing with me - and of course, thanks again for your great reviews and to San for editing.

This chapter is sort of a transition - more to come soon, promised.

Now enjoy!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine (I had hoped for an elf for Christmas, but no luck...)

Battlegrounds

The horse ran swiftly across the glittering snow, its hooves barely touching the ground. Maybe it was about to fly. Maybe it would grow wings at any second and gently push away from the ground to greet the fluffy clouds in the blue skies overhead...

But no, the steady beat remained. Estel did not mind, though. He knew that he could ask Tinw to fly for him, but he was glad enough for the horse just to be with him. He did not know where he was being taken, but there was no doubt in his heart that it would be a good place. He lifted his head with closed eyes and allowed the sun to warm his face. Briefly, he wondered why his right cheek felt cool while the left one seemed to suck up all the heat, but then these questions melted away when suddenly both light and warmth disappeared.

Quickly opening his eyes, the boy realized that the sunny plain was gone and they had entered a forest again. It was bare of trees in its winter dress, yet the sunbeams were effectively blocked by an invisible boundary that reeked of evil. Estel began to shiver and leaned over Tinw´s neck to urgently whisper into the soft brown ears: "This is the wrong path, Tinw. Turn back. Bring me to ada. Bring me to my brothers."

Never breaking his stride, the stallion turned his head slightly, one dark eye taking in the child's face. "This is the path." Estel froze. The voice - Ada´s voice! He wanted to call out, to look for his father, but he knew in his heart he would not find him. "This is the path." The soft words soothingly caressed the boy's soul. "Do not turn from the thorny road, Estel ..."

A sudden breeze made the branches of the mighty trees groan and creak, and the gently sound of Elvish was lost among the growing noise. Estel sat up straight, unable to contain his longing any longer.

"Ada, come and take me home!" His desperate plea echoed from the frozen ground and the bare trees. It seeped into the glittering snow. It was trampled beneath Tinw´s ever-moving hooves and ripped away by the wind. It was useless.

Tears began to flow down the boy's cheek. Tinw made a soothing sound deep in his throat, a low rumble that vibrated through his frame, and Estel leaned forward yet again to wrap his arms around the thick warm neck. He resisted the urge to bury his head in the mane but rather looked ahead, his heart racing as he anticipated what was to come.

Before him, thick thorn bushes closed in onto the path the horse was following until they would have grazed the animal's sides, yet Tinw gilded on, undisturbed. A steep hill rose before them and with it a darkness that swallowed everything, even though blue skies remained far above.

The stallion mounted the crest of the hill with a few more strides and then stood still. So still that not a muscle within him seemed to twitch. Timidly, Estel raised his head. Below him, a village lay nestled by a small river. The sun that was no longer touching Estel painted the low wooden roofs golden. It reflected off the ice that had formed on the water and turned it into a glittering snake that slithered away to the lake that shone on the distance. But not all was well.

Red stains marred the snow towards the east, and a dead horse lay twisted within a rust-coloured powder. An elvish horse. Estel´s heart tightened in fear when the wind picked up again, and suddenly it carried the noise of battle. Screams of men and beasts mingled with elvish shouts. Metal met metal, and the air bristled with the swoosh of arrows. Instinctively, Estel ducked, even though the still image before him did not change.

"Follow the thorny path, ion-nin."

Lord Elrond´s voice seeped through the noise of battle, barely audible yet finding the child´s heart with ease. Then it was gone, and the trees´ groans began to grow louder. They drowned all other sounds, becoming so persistent that Estel curled up on Tinw´s back and buried his head in the warm fur...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A sudden movement beneath him made Estel jump, his eyes snapping open. His heart was in his mouth, drenched with fear, all muscles clenched as he slowly took in the dark dog his left cheek had been resting on. In the glowing red that drifted into the room from the dying fire, the animal's questioning eyes found Estel´s. The boy, however, was full of confusion himself.

Foggily, he remembered the dog looking up a tree he had sat on. Very slowly, his memory of yesterday's events returned, and his shaky breathing calmed when he realized that he had only been dreaming - but how was that possible? Did one dream within a dream?

Suddenly shivering again, Estel picked up the blanket that had slipped from his shoulders and drew it around himself once more. Beakon, as he recalled the dog's name, sat up behind him and the boy leaned into the big, warm frame for support. He could still feel his ada´s voice in his heart, and even though the words had scared the child, he drew comfort from the memory.

Suddenly, a low groan made him turn his head, almost expecting to see bare trees rise from the ground around him. Yet there were no trees, even though the elf that had made the pained sound might have rested easier if there had been. Legolas´ head was turned towards the fireplace and Estel could see that his eyes were still closed, his brow furrowed as if troubling thoughts haunted him.

Scooting closer to the bed, Estel instinctively reached out a hand and placed it on the elf's forehead. At first it seemed to him that Legolas was only slightly warm, but to his surprise, his hand quickly heated up, as if taking in the elf's fever. The fair features below his touch visibly relaxed and the blue eyes opened ever so slightly, glazed over in sleep.

Estel yawned as his own exhaustion returned with a vengeance, and he pulled back his hand, cool yet again, his body curling up where he lay and falling asleep without ever feeling Beakon snuggle close to him, sharing some warmth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silence fell yet again over the house in the woods, and there was only one pair of eyes that watched the drifting snow slowly abate. Soon, the skies cleared and brought with them bristling cold that seemed almost solid in its severity.

But the man who watched did not fear the cold, for his heart was warmed by the prospect of heavy gold within his hands. Stealthily, he got up and gathered up his own coat and two more that he found hanging upon the wall. He then wrapped a scarf around his face and, bracing himself, opened the door.

The cold jumped at him like a living beast, knocking his breath away, but the man had seen worse attacks. With no more but an annoyed grumble he silently closed the door and remained unmoving for a short while, making sure nothing stirred within the house. A grin spread beneath his scarf when all stayed quiet. This was his chance to get away from a life had always loathed. Moving towards the stable, his heart soared ahead already, seeking fame and fortune.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Earlier that night, still wrapped within the throes of the storm, Elladan could also feel the approach of change, but it was not a good one. He raised his hand and called for his group to halt. Both Elrohir and Glorfindel drew up at his sides, and together they allowed their senses to search the swirling wall of white around them.

It was Glorfindel who spoke first, his voice calm yet drenched in tension. "Not even the snow can cover the odour of blood that comes from the east." He turned more fully into that direction, cocking his head ever so slightly in an effort to catch a sound, but only to frown in frustration. "There seems to be life left close by, but no sound betrays its nature."

The twins nodded in unison, finding their instincts supported. "Where blood was spilled we should offer aid", Elrohir said slowly, "for the life remaining might well be innocent." He did not voice the fears they all held within their hearts, knowing it was not necessary. One look into his twin's stern gaze, softened as it was by the snow that swirled past it, told him that anybody who had dared hurt Estel or Legolas would pay dearly.

"We cannot be sure whether this bloodshed is truly connected to those we seek", Elladan stated slowly, "but how could we turn our backs onto any kind of desperation? We shall seek to uncover this mystery swiftly, lest it is nothing but a diversion."

Before the others could answer, the elf pushed his horse into a canter, but he took care to allow Glorfindel to pass him moments later to take the lead. It was clear the Balrog Slayer had a much clearer sense of where to go, and Elladan did not intend to lose time over falsely placed pride. He glanced to his side to see how Elrohir was holding up. He had not forgotten his brother's injury and was not about to.

Elrohir felt the gaze but chose to swallow the jibe that only waited to be released. He knew that the loss of Estel had made his brother all the more protective, and the best way to counter the fear that lay beneath this almost fierce behaviour was to prove his strength.

The slightly changed sound beneath his horse's hoofs made Elrohir turn to his brother, a sudden realization hitting him. "Ice!" he yelled out, "we might be approaching the village by the creek." Looking down, he could even make out the small stream's bed, for it was marked by slightly raised banks and less snow that covered it.

Elladan nodded his agreement and reined in his horse when Glorfindel slowed before them. Pulling their horses back into a slow trot, the elves followed the icy path, their eyes trained ahead. The odour of blood grew stronger steadily, becoming a trail as obvious as the creek. Slowly, the shapes of houses peeled from the swirling wall of flakes before them. No lights were to be seen yet, but the smell of smoke drifted across from the farther parts of the village and mingled with the stench of blood.

Elrohir tensed, his hand going for his sword before he even realized what he was doing. Both Glorfindel and Elladan had done likewise, and behind them, a gentle scraping of metal on wood, almost a whisper in the dark, told them that the Rivendell warriors had followed suit.

Glorfindel turned to the twins, his voice almost inaudible yet as strong as ever. "Human blood drenches the snow beneath us, much more than a single child might have shed." His meaning was clear, yet Elladan´s response came without wavering. "Aye, so I have gathered. Our brother might still be held in this place, though, and if not..." - he picked up his sword and signalled for the warriors to separate, surrounding the village from both sides - "...we would not honour him by abandoning his people."

With the other Rivendell fighters turning into moving shadows to their left and right as they fanned out, the twins and Glorfindel resumed their path along the stream, moving straight into the village. They could feel eyes upon them, and when the first arrow was released at them, they were ready. Bursting into a swirl of movement, the elves rushed forward to be greeted by throaty yells from many raiders´ throats. Ahead, an elvish horse screamed out as death found it, and then battle was upon them like a wild beast that had only awaited its chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the horse went down in a heap, its legs twitching as it strained to out-run death, the cold winds picked up its final shrieks. The ground soaked up the impact of its fall. Both sound and subtle vibrations raced away from their place of origin. They grew thin as they travelled, yet travel they still did, cutting through earth and sky in their progress. They did not go unnoticed.

Towards the west, a wounded elf turned and groaned in his sleep, his dreams suddenly troubled.

And not far from him, a group of elves suddenly halted as their leader froze in his tracks.

Erestor´s head snapped up, his concentration of Estel´s trail shattered as the shadow of danger and death raced past him, gracing his skin like an icy hand that brushed him and then rushing on, its owner never to be seen. Instinctively looking to his right, the advisor frowned. Within the ever-dancing snow, shapes formed. Horses raced past houses, arrows cut the air, riders jumped off their mounts to engage their hidden enemies in battle.

Two of the fighters stood out, even their shadows alike as their swords came down upon their foes, and a red glow spread around them. Yet suddenly, one of them disappeared, sinking back into the nothingness of the snow that had formed his image. Slowly, the rest of the battle crumbled around him and melted away.

Erestor turned, his face stern when he addressed the warriors by his side.

"We have a choice to make", he said gravely, "and whatever way we turn, the price to pay might be high indeed."

TBC

Review responses:

tmelange: Thank you!!

TrinityTheSheDevil: Thanks - of course you may recommend my story, thank you :-)

me: Thank you. So sorry again the update took so long, usually I´m much faster. I hope you are still interested ;-)

annakes: Thanks - I hope you still enjoy.

eliteschwein: And thanks to you, too, even though my update was not "soon" at all...

elvingirl3737: Thanks for the coat! Estel loved it, blends right in with the snow :-) And your intuition is sooo right, lol

carawen: Thank you! I´m afarid the helpers are in need of help themselves now...

NightShadow131: No, not good at all - humans can be such a pain...but not all of them, lol. Sorry Leggy´s still asleep, I did not have the heart to wake him yet...

Harry Estel: So true - sigh - But people can learn!

Deana: Thank you - and a late Merry Christmas to you, too.

KeshieShimmer: Thanks so much - blushes-

Red Tigress: Lol, there is never enough danger, really... We´ll see about the dog not getting hurt, even though I like him, too :-) And yes, men can be soooo wicked...

Po-Pla: Trouble? For our heroes? In my stories? Naww - - - Ok, yes, you are right. A lot of trouble ahead, lol And a late Merry Christmas to you, too :-)

Aranna Undomiel: Not safe at all, you are so right... And there are more chapters to come, yes - faster than this one, too, lol

Mellaithwen: Lol, I bet Legolas and Estel feel very well protected by you, hehe. A late Merry Xmas to you, too :-)

Thank you all!!! You make my day :-)


	11. IceWind and Ravens

Hi!  
Sorry, yet another long wait - I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway )  
Thanks for your lovely reviews, keep them coming.  
A big "Thank you" to San for her editing - she even had to put up with me putting in some German (that´s what happens when you use a German-Elvish dictionary to write English-Elvish dialogues, sigh...) 

Have fun!  
Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Ice-Wind and Ravens

Flakes dance no longer over the village by the creek. The new day dawned over snow that was still red from blood. No hope for life was revealed by its tentative rays but death and loss.

"Foeir! Foeir! Nu, gwanur" /Right! Right! Down, brother/

Elladan´s voice was little more than a distant whisper on a breeze, hardly strong enough to brush past Elrohir´s focus on the fight; yet the younger twin's reaction still came swiftly. Not even knowing what he was dodging, the elf ducked away from his foe's side and dove for the ground. He used the opportunity to slash at the man's legs. His sword found flesh and bone and the raider screamed, his yell drowning the gentle swoosh of the arrows that had been aimed at the elf and now found nothing but snow.

A sharp burst of pain shot through Elrohir as he rolled and regained his footing in one swift motion, and he swayed. When a hand found his shoulder, he instantly knew who it was. Despite the fight that still raged around them, he smiled. Eyes never leaving the battle, he said: "Hannon-le, thalion-nin." /Thank you, my hero./

There was no response and the comforting hand fell away. Startled, Elrohir turned to find his brother slowly sinking to his knees. Blood already collected around Elladan in the snow, but his eyes were fixed on Elrohir as he breathed: "Berio dân-cin hi, im altortho..." /Watch your back now, I cannot.../ The elder elf's gazed flickered away from his brother, alarm gathering in it, and Elrohir took his sword with both hands and rammed it backwards without turning, the gurgle behind him telling him that he had found his aim.

It hardly mattered.

He could see the massive gash in Elladan chest, bleeding freely, but he could also feel their enemies approaching.

The smell of death drew them to his brother - the assumption of weakness to him.

Elrohir allowed a bitter smile to grace his lips as he knelt to gently brush his fingertips over his brother's closing eyelids. "Im berithon dân-cin a dân-nin." /I will protect your back and mine./ The younger twin continued to kneel as his senses fanned out, sharpening when they found the crunch of boots on snow, the snarl of bloodlust, the smell of sweat. Without his eyes he could see them, their grins at his apparent surrender.

A memory flickered past him of a band of orcs surrounding him as his hands desperately pressed down on Elladan´s unmoving body.

Now, history would repeat itself for these raiders, and they would not even know it. Now, it would not need rangers to cut down his enemies. They were all his to kill.

When he felt the air move with the swing of a sword aiming for his neck, his still frame suddenly burst into movement.

An arm fell, severed from its body, yet the hand still clutching its sword. Elrohir felt a warm spray hit his face when he turned and brought his blade up to meet another man's stomach as the human stumbled back in surprise, dropping his weapon. Never stopping the force of his thrust, the elf pushed back the gurgling raider to meet a third who only partially blocked his blow.

They had lowered their weapons in the face of what they thought was his weakness.

Fools.

The remaining raiders of the group that had attacked him fell back a few steps, forming a circle around the two elves. Elrohir could see fear in their eyes and it fuelled the fire in his heart.

"Meet the Ravens", he snarled, barely recognizing his own voice, "and prepare to die."

-

Erestor felt an iron grip clutch his heart, and he pushed his horse harder even though the faithful beast already breathed heavily beneath him. The snowfall had lessened and then died away completely, allowing a cold clarity to settle over the plain.

Only the cold wind remained, and it carried the sounds of death across the glittering ground. As light began to pool at the horizon in front of them, it fell upon the small group of houses by the frozen creek. Darkly, the bulks of the buildings stood against the moving shadows among them, and the screams and yells rose into a wave of destruction.

"Ovras, gyth lanthir!" /So many, a waterfall of enemies/

The startled cry of the warrior next to him voiced Erestor´s thoughts. So many indeed. Too many for mere raiders looting the countryside. But this was not the time for contemplation.

Raising his voice and his sword alike, the adviser spoke up, and none who heard him now would have recognized his voice. Lord Elrond would have, as he had known Erestor´s early days, but the warriors listened in surprise to the fiery pledge.

"Like a waterfall, you say? We come with the cold from the north. Our swords shall burn like ice as we turn our foes into glass that will shatter beneath our blows. Water, you say? Once frozen, it ceases resistance. Be the ice-wind, my friends, and we shall be victorious."

"Heleg sûl!" /Ice-wind/

The warriors took up the cry, and as they closed in on the village, even their steeds seemed to take heart and draw upon the last remainders of their strength. Many a raider, too engaged in the battle at hand, was pushed aside and crushed beneath flying hooves as the fresh wave of elves joined the battle.

Erestor´s sword sang in his grip when it first arched down to meet the enemy. Long it had been since it had last been used, and even though there was no hesitation in the elf´s thrusts, he mourned the joy that raced through his heart. Death was no cause for such thrill, and his gentle soul raged against the lust it felt whenever the blade bit and the enemy sank to the ground.

Ice-wind, he reminded himself. Had he not told his warriors to become a freezing breeze from the north to shatter their foes?

From the corner of his eye, Erestor saw an archer raise himself from the roof he was hiding on, training his arrow at the newly arrived warriors. With a swift flick of the left wrist, Erestor threw the dagger he had been holding and steeled himself when he found his mark and the man dropped his bow, grabbing his pierced throat.

Ice-wind. Erestor allowed the word to reach his heart and his breathing eased as his feelings grew numb, shutting out the joy he despised so much.

Once inside of the village, Erestor reined in his horse. Blood dripped off his sword, but he barely remembered those he had slain. His mind had already raced ahead to the ones he meant to find. As he gazed around now, he saw his warriors come to the aid of elves in need, and he could almost feel the turn of the tide. Raiders yelled at each other, asking for guidance yet obviously reluctant to leave even in the face of the strong force they now found themselves against.

Dead bodies littered the ground, most of them human, but by far not all.

To his left, a tall elf disengaged himself from a fierce battle for the door of what looked like a barn and waved, catching Erestor´s attention.

"Im trevedithon crom!" /I will go left/ Without waiting for a reply, Glorfindel hurried away. Erestor could feel the same fears and immediately turned right. They had to find the twins.

It was less his keen instinct than the startled cries of other elves that drew the advisor towards a scene of utter devastation.

Backed against the wall of a shed, one of the twins stood over the crumbled frame of the other, sword in hand. Even though Erestor had known both from birth, it was impossible to tell who was still standing, for blood splattered the younger elf´s body and features. Strands of his dark hair clung wetly to his face as he stared to the ground, unseeing.

Around him, bodies of raiders lay dead. None still stirred, yet the elf´s tense posture did not ease. A small group of elves had gathered around the twins. One of the warriors clutched his bleeding arm as he turned to the advisor.

"Lord Erestor! We tried to help but he attacked us."

Feeling the approach of another, he was not surprised to hear Glorfindel´s voice. "By the Valar, I should have known."

"Who ever does?" Erestor replied quietly. "Who can predict when a wild beast will break free? It was not your fault."

There was silence, and then the Balrog Slayer answered in a whisper. "Aye, my friend. I could feel the young one´s plight but had I left that barn, the last villagers left alive would have been slain. I could not help the twins."

"Not then." Erestor´s voice was calm. "But now."

Behind them they could hear a horn blow, and the shouts of the raiders turned urgent. "They are trying to retreat", Glorfindel said and turned to the warriors before them. "Aid the others, make sure few foes get away and then secure the village. Leave the twins to us."

Reluctantly, the Rivendell fighters complied, walking away with tears in their hearts even though victory was at hand.

-

The trees were groaning. Legolas stood upon the small clearing and gazed around in wonder. Until a moment ago he had enjoyed the peaceful silence of Greenwood, yet now the troubling sound had disturbed his reverie.

Walking up to one of the trees, he placed his hand on the rough bark and asked: "What troubles you, ancient friend?"

The tree moved beneath his touch and a dark voice answered him: "Blood and thorn, danger and cold, little elf. Beware the cold."

Up in the highest branches, a raven started to croak. Its voice was loud, momentarily drowning the persistent groaning that still floated through the forest. When Legolas looked up, he saw that the bird was joined by another of his kind. The second one moved awkwardly, and little drops of blood fell to the forest ground. The first raven cocked his black head and croaked again. Its eyes stared into the world with white blindness.

Suddenly, there, the groaning grew louder and then Legolas was ripped from the glade to stare into a dying fire.

For a few heartbeats, confusion clouded his judgement and he thought himself home in the palace, but then the large dog that rested next to his bed gave yet another loud snore and settled the elf back into the reality of his hardship.

Looking down, he saw that the human boy was less disturbed by the noise than he had been, for the child slept on, one hand curled around a fist-full of dark fur. The small face looked starkly white and fragile, showing none of the powerful energy the boy emanated when awake. Slightly worried, Legolas reached down with one hand to touch the forehead beneath the unruly curls. To his relief, he found the skin cool to the touch.

It was only then that he realized this movement should have hurt him. Surprised, he raised his tunic to inspect his injuries and found that the blood on the bandages was dry. He gingerly probed the area around the wound and found it sensitive, but not painful. He was glad that he was alone at the moment for he knew his surprise showed on his face. He would not have expected humans to have such healing powers.

Humans.

Suddenly, the experiences of the night before came back to him and he felt sting of anger towards the child. How easily they could have walked into a trap! Less gently this time, Legolas reached down again and gave the boy a little pad, nudging him awake.

The child crunched up his face unhappily as he resisted the waking world, but after a second nudge the grey eyes finally opened and gazed at Legolas with a look of genuine wonder.

"Did I not tell you that I would stay away from humans?" the elf said sternly. "I only meant to offer you the warmth of a human house, for they hardly hurt a young one of their own kind. I would have preferred to stay outside, and you knew that..."

He stopped, taken aback when the boy´s eyes filled with tears. Unsure what to do, Legolas simply remained silent. He did not think that his lecture had been half as stern as it might have been, certainly not stern enough to cause tears. But then again, he had no experience at all with human children.

The tears rolled down the child´s cheek and his lower lip quivered in misery. He looked up at the elf above him, and when he received no reaction, he began to cry in earnest.

With a sigh, Legolas gave in to his instincts and stroked the boy´s hair. "What is it, little one? Surely, Lord Elrond has told you your mistakes before?"

The boy tried to answer but it took him several goes before he managed to smuggle words past his sobs. "I - I drea- dreamed! And - and so it was not real, the first one. It wa-was a lie. Your ho-horse lied!"

Not understanding a single word, Legolas shook his head and began to rub the little boy´s back in an attempt to soothe him. The child repeated what he had said whenever his breath allowed him, and suddenly, the elf understood. The comments the boy had made before. The elfling´s story he himself had heard so often in his younger years. The human boy had been so calm because he had considered himself part of an adventure that would dissolve when the sun rose.

Now a new day had broken, and the child was still away from home. Whatever strength had held his believe together up to this point had vanished with the morning light.

Before he even knew it, and ignoring the pain in his wound, Legolas slid out of the bed to pull the child into a hug. He could feel the small body tremble when the boy's only defence against the horrors he had seen crumbled. Confrontation with death could cause far older creatures than this one serious damage.

"Who says that one cannot dream while dreaming?" the elf reasoned gently. "Dream-horses never bring short dreams, little one, or easy ones. They choose children who are strong and take them into an adventure that might seem to last for days. And still, when the child awakes, only one night has passed. Such is the way of dream-horses."

The boy calmed slightly. Among hick-ups and sniffles, he replied: "But why has the dream-horse not returned to me? It left me alone!"

There was much of the child´s old strength in the accusation and Legolas smiled. "There is little adventure to be had under a protector´s wing, don´t you think? Be assured that the dream-horse is watching over you."

After a moment of consideration, the boy asked: "And has it sent you to help me? And Beakon?" He pointed at the dog.

The elf chuckled. "That might very well be so, child."

"But that would mean that you are not real!" The boy turned lightly in Legolas´ arms and poked him.

The elf´s chuckled turned into a low laugh. "Oh, I am real. But I can still be in your dream, little one."

Before the child could make a reply, voices could be heard outside of the hut.

Legolas tensed and looked around the room for his weapons. He vaguely recognized one of the voices and recalled a bearded man standing in the snow last night, the dog at his side. Their saviour said: "Gone he is, and with our coats! His path does not lead to your village, either. You better explain that to me, Marhen. Where did you send your son?"

The voice that answered was cold with hatred. "Why would he run away in the middle of a cold night? I´m telling you, Bowder, it was that stinking elf you took in! Nothing but trouble they are, and I will get rid of this one now!"

Heavy steps came closer, followed by angry shouts. As Beakon rose and stepped towards the door with a growl, Legolas fought to his feet and retrieved his bow.

He should have known.

The houses of humans were never safe.

TBC

Review responses :

elvingirl3737 : Sure, Estel will borrow you the coat hands over coat I hope you don´t mind the dog-hair on it :) Glad you like the last chapter!

Aranna Undomiel: Hehe, yes, snow can cloud one´s vision - but seriously, I hope some things cleared up for you now ;-)

Me: Ooops - another reader in trouble looks thoughtful Again, I hope this chapter was easier to follow for you.

NightShadow131: Thanks! Hehe, you are very inventive with words yourself! I hope you enjoyed this chapter also - it even has an awake Legolas in it, lol.

Mellaithwen: Hehe, yes, a high price indeed - and your spelling is just fine :)

Red Tigress: Hehe, so you like fights? That´s good to know ;-) There will be more...

HarryEstel: Yes, they do have a rough time. I can be so mean at times - bad me! But I´m happy you enjoy it :)

Thank you all!


	12. Won and Lost

Hi all! 

Here´s the next chapter. It´s a bit of a transition, so bear with me. Chapter 13 will follow very soon.  
As always, my warmest thanks to my readers, reviewers and my dear beta San (no German this time, though, lucky you, lol)  
Now enjoy!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Won and Lost**

"Down, child!"

Legolas did not glance to the side to make sure his order was being followed, all his senses focusing on the closed chamber door. The bow rested lightly in his left hand, one arrow nocked to the string. Under normal circumstances he would have drawn already, training the point at chest height, but his wound had protested even when he had gathered his weapons, causing him to prop the quiver against the wall within easy reach instead of slinging it across his back. There was no use in straining himself for nothing.

He had backed away to the wall opposite the door. Thus, he felt secure that he would take down any foe before this enemy could reach him or the boy.

The humans had entered the front chamber of the house by now, but the quick steps heading in were suddenly stopped when heavier ones picked up their speed.

"Damn it, Bowder, out of the way!" There was a growl in the male voice and Beakon answered it with a low bark, making his position known. The great dog had retreated a few steps to stand directly in front of the bed, no doubt guarding the child that was hiding beneath it.

"This is my house, Marhen, and you will not shed blood in it." Even though calm on the surface, the elf caught the strong current of anger beneath the second man's voice. "I have offered both you and your son shelter. Take care how you repay my hospitality."

Legolas suddenly tensed when a third set of footsteps closed in from the outside. Then a female voice called out: "Marhen, drop that knife right now...!"

The elf had time for a short smile at the thought that a human considered defeating him with a mere knife, but then there was a shout and a curse followed by a heavy thud. The door flew open and an elderly man stumbled into the room, his glance fixed upon the bed.

Surprise and then shock registered on the wrinkled features when Marhen realized that the elf was neither lying down nor defenceless. He lifted his gaze only to stop cold when it met the arrow head which was aimed directly at him.

"Are you looking for me?" Legolas asked, never even raising his voice. "Make one false move and you shall make acquaintance with this arrow."

A growl from directly in front of him alerted Marhen to the set of sharp teeth that was bared less than a hand's width from his stomach. The man froze, the hand with the knife still poised as if to stab down upon the empty bed, his eyes darting frantically between the elf and the dog.

It was Bowder who removed Marhen from his misery only moments later, grabbing the smaller man by the back of his shirt and literally hauling him off his feet in the process.

"How dare you!" the tall man bellowed, all pretence of calm gone, "raising a hand against a guest of my house!"

He flung Marhen through the door into the main room where the old man landed at the feet of an equally upset Bethran. The sturdy woman had taken the poker from the fire and held it in her hand with all the air of someone who knew well how to defend herself.

"You shall have no more use of our hospitality", she spat, eyes ablaze, "do not expect these doors to open for you ever again, not even should all the dogs of Mordor be at your heels."

Marhen crawled backwards, anger replacing the fear on his face. "You allow your woman to order a fellow hunter from your house, Bowder? What sort of man are you?"

Hastily clambering to his feet as the massive man advanced on him, Marhen turned and ran even as Bowder answered:" One with a good taste in wives. And now be gone, coward, before I offer you to my dog´s teeth and my woman´s poker!"

From outside, Marhen´s hateful voice rang out once more. "Beware whom you befriend, wood-people! I shall have you for your betrayal, and that elf for driving my son into a winter´s night!"

Then he was gone; all that was left of him footsteps in the glittering snow.

Legolas lowered his bow slowly, consciously masking the pain he felt. Both Bowder and Brehan turned to him with concern, but while the woman´s expression stayed the same, the man´s quickly turned to one of shame.

"Forgive me", Bowder said, bowing his head, "I was distracted when my wife came in. I underestimated that vicious snake's stubbornness."

The elf returned the gesture with a small smile. He was glad that he could lean against the wall for support, allowing him to concentrate on his words. "There is nothing to forgive", he answered. "Indeed, I have to thank you for offering me a night's shelter and care. The prejudices against my people are widely spread amongst some of your kind. Do not burden yourself with a guilt that is not yours..."

He was stopped short when a small form slipped out from under the bed and ran for him. Before he knew it, two small arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and a dark head buried itself in his tunic, forcing the wince of pain from him that he had been trying to suppress.

Estel was oblivious to the distress he caused, his voice muffled yet excited when he exclaimed: "I have never seen anybody draw a bow so quickly! Elrohir was right about the strawberry. I should have known; he´s hardly every wrong!"

-

The young elf continued to stare at the ground, a curtain of black hair hiding his face. Glorfindel, however, knew his former student well enough to see how the slightly tilted head indicated intense attention. Any move towards either of the twins would cause an immediate reaction, one the Balrog slayer did not want to trigger.

He silently cursed himself for still not knowing who he was dealing with. It would ease the tension to address the young elf by his name. As it was, he had to try anyway.

"You fought well, my friend", he said quietly, "but now the battle is over. You may lower your sword and allow peace back into your heart."

No reaction was visible. Somewhere behind them a raider screamed in a rage, no doubt finding his escape route blocked by elves.

Glorfindel saw the dark-haired elf's grip tighten around the hilt of the weapon and knew his words had just been proven wrong. Towards his left, Erestor very slowly began to move, not stopping when the blond elf hastily gestured for him to halt. The advisor kept his distance to the twins, merely changing his angle to them.

The young elf before them shadowed Erestor´s path by turning his upper body. Even so, he kept his head tilted towards Glorfindel, clearly trying to keep both of them covered. The Balrog slayer understood what his friend was doing, but he also knew that they were walking a thin line. Once the distressed elf felt he could no longer concentrate on what he considered two opponents, he would surely attack.

Erestor could feel Glorfindel stare at him, willing him to halt. The farther he moved from the Balrog slayer, the more the tension grew, as if a thin rope connected them that was now tightening, ready to snap. Only a few more paces and he would be able to make out the fallen elf´s features. Only one more...

The advisor turned towards the twins. He kept his movements slow, his voice soft as he spoke, even though his heart raced in fear at the sight of Elladan´s pale face, his closed eyes.

"Peace, Elrohir. Peace."

At the sound of his name, the younger twin relaxed ever so slightly. He lifted his head, blinking beneath the cover of grime and blood.

"Be at peace, young one, for we will help you now. No more harm shall befall you or Elladan." With these words, Erestor began to move forwards, his steps measured but showing no hesitation.

Elrohir´s hand tightened around his sword's handle once more, and across from him, Glorfindel tensed, but then the younger twin slowly allowed the tip of his blade to sink to the ground. Disbelief and exhaustion showed on the drawn features, and the elf stumbled back the few steps that had separated him from a wall, leaning heavily against it.

Erestor already knelt by Elladan´s side, gently searching for a pulse. A sigh of pure relief escaped him and he whispered: "He yet lives. By the Valar, he lives, and his hearts beats steadily."

Glorfindel lowered his head for a moment, praising the Valar for their mercy, but a low sound of warning from Elrohir made him turn.

It was only a heartbeat later that he, too, heard the alarmed cries from the edge of the village. Horses neighed, and coarse shouts rang out in triumph.

Glorfindel brought his sword up just as five raiders rounded the corner, attempting to break through to the other side of the village. The first fell to the elven warrior´s throwing knife; the second to his sword, but he could not help allowing three of them to pass, quickly stepping back to protect Erestor and the twins.

As the horses brushed by him so closely that he could smell the sweat that clung to the beasts' skins, he saw a shadow move from the corner of his eye. One of the horses had stumbled and thus slightly changed its path, causing it to head for Elladan.

No more was needed to have Elrohir spring into movement. As if his former exhaustion had never existed, the young elf threw himself against the horse´s bulk, almost toppling over the surprised beast. Its rider kicked out at Elrohir, more in the attempt to pull free than in an urge to fight, and the elf dropped his sword and grabbed the man by the foot. With one violent jerk, he unseated the raider. The man's stunned form had not even hit the ground before the elf had mounted the confused steed, sword in hand once more, to race after the remaining humans.

"Elrohir, no!"

Even as he called out, Glorfindel knew it was useless. The young elf had not had enough time to call back his mind from the depths the battle frenzy had pulled him into, and the fresh attack had triggered his fighting instincts yet again.

He would not stop now until he had hunted down those whom he deemed responsible for his brother´s plight. Whole bands of orcs had fallen to the twin´s revenge after their mother had been taken by the foul beasts. Few things could quench this fire once it had been ignited.

The blond elf glanced at Erestor, and the advisor nodded shortly to indicate that Elladan was safe with him. Hesitating no longer, Glorfindel whistled for his steed and began to run, secure in the knowledge that his faithful mount would seen catch up with him. There was no time to be lost.

-

No sooner had Estel shown himself than Bethran´s motherly instincts took over again. To Legolas´ surprise, they extended to him also.

"The best thing after a scare in the morning is a healthy breakfast!" she announced and swept the boy into her arms. She threw the elf a critical look, then nonchalantly took him by the hand and dragged him along into the main chamber.

"I have set the table before all this insanity broke lose", she declared, "and now we shall sit and eat."

The child was enthusiastic at the prospect and quickly wriggled out of Bethran´s embrace to climb onto one of the chairs, but Legolas tried to decline as politely as possible.

"You are most kind", he said with a slight bow, trying to back away, "but I really must be on my way now. There are still raiders about..."

"Nonsense!" Bethran resolutely broke in, pulling back a chair and indicating the elf to sit. Legolas had little doubt that she would push him down if need be, so he complied with a sigh. "That´s much better", she said happily, "you were very ill last night, master elf, and that energy of yours needs refilling. Besides, look at you! Just skin and bones anyways. You need some good feeding or all my instincts betray me."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, quite unsure how to react. "I have travelled for a long while", he then said, feeling the need for an explanation.

Bowder chuckled as he slid into a seat. "No offence meant by my wife, friend elf", the man grumbled, "she has a natural urge to feed and nourish anything within her reach."

"Not that you have ever been one to complain!" Bethran remarked from the stove. Legolas had to admit that the smell that drifted across to them made his stomach grumble. In truth, he could not even recall when he had last eaten.

He settled back, giving in to the notion that his departure would have to wait. Maybe the slight dizziness he still felt would have abated by then. He knew, however, that he would have to leave soon. There was an urge in his heart to move on, a need for haste that could not be denied. Even he, though, knew that it would only cost him more time if he collapsed after a few steps.

Legolas suddenly realized that the child had been quiet for a long time, and he found the boy staring at him. The bright grey eyes shone with a mixture of expectation and - anger? The elf was puzzled.

"What are you unhappy about, little one? I take it that you enjoy a good breakfast?"

"You said that you wanted to leave", the child replied bluntly, "and I know that you want to leave me behind again."

These words caused Bowder to raise his eyebrow, but he said nothing, watching the exchange.

Legolas sighed inwardly. He had known that the young human would want to come along, but even the thought of a lengthy discussion with the boy drained his strength. And would it be wise to simply order the little one to stay?

The elf gazed into the soft, round features that bore so much strength already. More even than Bowder´s, even though he was a just and strong man in the prime of his years. No, Legolas concluded, this boy was not one to take orders. He was one to take responsibility.

The elf turned to his human host. "Would you mind if I explained my reasoning to the boy in Elvish?"

Another eyebrow was raised, but the bearded man simply shook his head.

Smiling his thanks, Legolas turned to the waiting child and continued in his native tongue. "I know you wish for your adventure to continue. And I am sure it will, but there is also something that you have to do for it."

The boy frowned and seemed to consider these words, but then he nodded. Fair was fair, as Erestor had said when Estel had complained to him that he had to take care of the pony that he got gotten as a present. And the advisor had added that gifts always needed to be repaid in their time, by love and work.

When he had the child´s attention again, Legolas continued: "I will go out and look for the raiders who killed my men. Do you remember that I am their prince? That means I am responsible for them, and I cannot turn away from that. You, however, are responsible to keep this house safe. Did you not choose it as our shelter?"

Estel nodded but replied: "I do not think that I can keep this house any safer than Bowder and Beakon."

"And Brehan, for that matter", Legolas added with a smile, "but I do not speak of fighting, child. You grew up with the elves, you have sharp eyes and good ears. I want you to by their lookout and warn them of any danger. Do not leave their side Do you think that you can do that?"

Inwardly holding his breath, the elf waited for a reaction. He hated the thought of forcing the child to stay behind, and he also dreaded the consequences. To his relief, though, a happy grin spread over the round face.

The boy straightened his back and nodded.

Legolas smiled. "We are agreed then. This house may lose one guardian when I leave, but it will win one in you."

Estel returned the smile. He would take his duty seriously.

TBC

Review responses:

Romen: Crabby? Legolas? Naw, he´s just a bit up-tight after all that´s happened ;-) Hehe, you really DO want the wine cellar story, don´t you? I´m sure Legolas will not relate it to Estel in this tale, but you may well hear it in a later story

Aranna Undomiel: Yeps, I agree, Elrohir did get a bit creepy. Personally, believe that elves can be extremely dangerous creatures when let loose. Tolkien hinted at the twin´s reaction after their mother´s abduction and the thought that even elves may "run wild" under certain circumstances is very interesting to me. Hehe, maybe you should really not read my stories after dinner - sorry about that ;-)

Po-Pla: Yeps, see them fly...And they are not done yet. You a quite right, not a good dream for little Estel, but then again, it´s not all bad either.

KeshieShimmer: Hehe, usually you are right, one shot one hit for that elf - but only when he really needs to kill. He may wish to have killed that man at some point, though :)

Harry Estel: I know the feeling! How many times have I tried to post or review and could not...Did you try calling up chapter ten and then simply exchanging "10" with "11" in the url? Might help should the problem arise again. I´m really happy you enjoy my story! Thanks for the support.

Elvingirl3737: Thank you! I´m gald you like the Ravens, I´m quite fond of the images they evoke myself. Yeps, poor Estel - but he´ll still get more of the adventure he wished for... Hope you like the coat, but the kid may need it back at some point, hehe

NightShadow131: So sorry to leave you with that cliffie ;-) I am evil, I know. And is Elladan alright? Not really. Is Elrohir alright? Not at all, I´m afraid. Is Legolas alright? Well, you know HIM... Hey, I really am bad, so sorry.

Red Tigress: Don´t you worry, more Legolas angst ahead (he always gets his share and then some), but I believe in dividing the load a bit ;-)

Roguish Smile: Thanks! You have a good idea there, of Legolas finding someone instead of being found - can you guess who it might be? ;-)

A big hug goes to all of you - thanks so much!


	13. Paths Cross

Hi all! 

As I promised, just a short wait for chapter 13! Once again, thanks to all of you for reading and to San for editing ((hugs)).  
Please keep the reviews coming (responses below).  
No enjoy!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Wished they were - but they are not...sigh

**Paths Cross**

The horse's breath danced in the cold morning air and drifted on the gentle breeze, shrouding Elrohir in a light coat of grey. The elf sat perfectly still as he surveyed the light forest around him. They were close, and he could sense them as surely as if their stinking breaths were gracing his cheek.

He smiled, yet no light touched his stormy eyes. They had stopped to ambush him, hiding upon the slightly raised crests to both sides and forgetting that their horses´ tracks would have given them away even to an elfling.

Humans.

The elf held his sword lightly in his hand and waited. Somewhere deep down he could feel the pain of his wounds, and, even deeper, there was a voice desperately calling for him to release it, to loosen the iron grip he had on himself. He was dimly conscious of the fact that at some point he would have to submit to these calls. Now, however, he could silence them enough to concentrate on his surroundings.

To his right, the bare branches of a tree rustled and some snow slid to the ground with a soft thud. Flapping wings announced the bird that had disturbed the peace, and the beast raised its rough voice as it took to the air, filling the silence with its croaks.

A raven. Elrohir´s head snapped up when he followed the bird´s ascend into the heavens, and he marvelled at the bluish gleam that reflected from the feathers where the rays of the sun graced them. The raven turned its head as if it felt being watched. Smart eyes darted down to meet Elrohir´s, and for a heartbeat their gazes locked.

To both sides of the still elf, horses sprang into action and their riders let out rough screams to announce their willingness to kill, but to the younger twin they were mere shadows now that bore down on him with a promise of darkness.

Not yet taking his eyes off the raven, the elf allowed his sword to snap up just in time to block the first swing at him, and he pushed the horse backwards a few steps to avoid the second. Only then did he let his winged brother out of his sight and turned fully towards his enemies. The smile had not left his lips, and in comparison to it, the winter´s morning was as warm as a summer´s day.

-

Legolas felt guilt nagging at him, and even though he tried hard, he could not chase it from his mind.

He had left Bowder´s house not long ago, whispering to him to take the boy to Imladris as soon as he considered the journey safe. The child had watched Legolas go with silent yearning in his eyes, but he had not given in to his obvious wish to beg the elf to let him come along. Instead, the human had pushed forward his chin in a gesture of defiance and had waved goodbye only for a second before seriously scanning the surroundings of the hut.

The display of honor had touched Legolas´ heart more than he cared to admit to himself. Before he had ridden into Imladris that stormy night that now seemed a lifetime ago and seen the child for the first time, humans had meant little to him.

Oh, he had helped them when he had found them in danger. He had fought them when they posed a threat to his home. There had been awareness in him that the human race could bring forth good and noble people, but he had never held any interest in them. His father had never cared to disclose much information on other races, especially their virtues, and Legolas had not felt the urge to fill this gap on his own. Mirkwood kept her inhabitants busy with more pressing matters.

Yet now, the elf began to wonder.

Before him in the glistening snow, the tracks left by Marhen´s son Slawn stood out starkly against the pure white that surrounded them. The trace was so easy to follow that Legolas had urged his steed into a light canter that was gentle on his injury. He was grateful that Bowder had lent him the horse, for otherwise he knew he would have been exhausted already and would never have had the chance to catch up with the equally mounted human.

The need he had felt to follow the man, whose destination had been a mystery to even to Bowder, had not lessened. There was an air of evil and dread even to the man´s tracks, as if his intentions had stained the snow more surely than the marks of his horse. Something was amiss, and Legolas´ instincts told him that the ambush he had suffered with his warriors was related to the danger at hand.

He had long learned to trust his instincts.

Then why did they tell him that he had been wrong to leave the little boy behind? He could not have taken a child to potential battle, could he?

Suddenly, a croaking call ripped him from his thoughts. Above him, a raven soared through the clear blue sky, its outline as distinct as its voice. The dark bird swooped down as if heading for the elf, then severed to the side to land on one of the snow-clad trees. A shower of white cascaded to the ground, the all was quiet again.

But a black spot now sat within the naked branches. Beady eyes bore into Legolas, and a chill ran down his spine as his dream came rushing back to him.

Ravens.

Ever since his early childhood these beasts had been more than mere birds to him; they had been the shadow of his greatest pain, the reminder of darkness. The secret side to two of his closest friends.

His anxiety grew and when a horse cried out in the distance, he turned that way without thinking twice, leaving Slawn´s tracks behind. The biting clang of steel meeting steel mingled with the animal´s misery. Legolas could not yet see what he was heading for, as the source of the sounds lay beyond a hill and was thus hidden from him, but there was no doubt in his heart that he would find a friend in need.

The rather heavy mare wove her way through the trees as best as she could. Legolas trusted her to find the way and concentrated on retrieving his bow. Even though Bowder had neither saddled the horse nor bridled it, he had equipped the steed with a leather strap used to hook either bags or weapons to. Legolas had been slightly embarrassed at the time that the man had read his current weakness so easily, but now he was grateful as he picked up his bow without straining his wound.

Before him, much closer now, the weakened whinny of the wounded horse rang out again in obvious pain, and the stench of blood filled the air. There was a scream and a thud, and then a second horse neighed in shrill panic. The angry roar of a fighter momentarily drowned the beasts´ noises.

The mare strained and breathed heavily as the ground rose to the small crest, yet once she had crossed it, she easily galloped down through the thinning trees, allowing Legolas to view the scene of battle.

A horse lay upon the snow, its leg twitching with the last agonies of a painful death. The snow beneath it was soggy with blood, the worst possible ground for the dark-haired elf to fight on. Yet there was no choice, for a still mounted man pressed in on him, his sword raining heavy blows upon the elf´s defensively raised blade.

Not far, a second human lay face down, red spreading beneath his unmoving body. A brown horse tried to flee from the battleground, but one of its front legs had somehow gotten entangled with the reins and now it stumbled, going down in a heap.

Legolas pulled his horse to a sudden stop, causing it to slither on the snow before it caught its balance. He recognized the elf as one of Elrond´s twins, but the revelation did not come to any surprise, as he had long sensed whom he would find. His heart beat furiously against his chest as he fought his wish to rush to his friend´s side. Forcing his breath to steady he nocked an arrow to the string and pulled in the same moment that the twin went down.

The dying horse had kicked out blindly, its last throes causing it to turn slightly, and one hoof had caught the elf in the knee. He still managed to partially block the furious stab the rider aimed at him, but the force of the impact drove his blade from his hands.

Legolas let the arrow fly without proper aim, sensing that his time was running out, and grazed the man´s horse across the neck. The steed reared more in shock than pain, and the movement caught the raider by surprise. With a curse, he titled backwards and fell heavily. Free of its burden, the horse raced away, passing the brown steed that still whinnied shrilly as it fought against the rein that bound it.

Retrieving a fresh arrow, Legolas angrily noted the way the pain in his wound slowed his movements. Ignoring the sharp stab it sent through his side, he pulled the bow once more but found he had indeed not been fast enough. Both the human and the elf had risen again, the latter rather unsteadily as he could not put full weight on his injured leg. Even so, the twin was the one to attack. There was no sound from him, but the force of his movements alone sent shivers down Legolas´ spine. He recognized the strength that drove his friend and it froze his heart.

The twin had his back to Legolas, but the wood-elf doubted that his friend would have seen him even had this not been the case. Acutely aware that his aim was not as it usually was, the archer hesitated as the fighters exchanged blows, for the dark elf blocked most of his view on the human. It was obvious though who was winning the battle, for the elf's injuries slowed him enough for his opponent's blade to graze him.

Grinding his teeth, Legolas lowered his bow and fixed his eyes upon the man's head that he could frequently see whenever the elf stumbled or dodged. Taking deep breaths, he allowed his instincts to take over, and when he raised the arrow and let it fly, he was not even aware of having made the decision.

The arrow pierced the air with deadly accuracy, heading straight for the twin's neck, yet this was the human's turn to place a blow. Legolas stared, willing his friend to dodge out of the way and almost calling out with relief when he did. The Mirkwood arrow slightly changed its path when it passed the elf, leaving a red streak on the side of his neck, but then found its mark just above the raider's eye.

The man fell without a word.

For a moment, the world stopped turning. Then the twin slowly sank to his knees, and the brown mare's cries suddenly slapped against Legolas´ ears with ferocity. Pushing his own steed forward, the archer pulled out one of his knives while he rode down the decline. He paused by the fallen horse long enough to reach down and slice the offending rein, setting the poor beast free and thus silencing its cries.

When Legolas slid down his steed at the other elf´s side, his legs surprised him by giving way and he knelt as well, staring at the twin with tense anticipation. Not speaking, the wood-elf waited for his friend to show any sign of recognition, but Elrond´s son sat with his head bowed, his dark hair hiding his face.

Just when Legolas reached out with one hand, tentatively trying to touch the other´s arm, the raven returned. Its croaks drifted down towards them from the skies, and the twin slowly raised his face to blankly stare up where the bird circled above them.

When he finally registered the elf before him, the dullness in his gaze began to fade. A fire burned beneath his exhaustion, and it now fought to gain control again. Very slowly, the dark elf´s fingers curled around the hilt of the sword that lay by his side in the snow. The pale features hardened with fierce anger, and the glow in the fiery eyes would have been enough to chill any warrior to the bone.

Legolas, however, did not flinch. He had seen this gaze before, more than once, and he remembered well the day he had run from it in horror. Today, he would not turn away.  
Dropping the knife he still held in his right hand, he ignored the growing tension in the twin and reached across to gently cup the other´s cheek.

"Iston nîf-cîn" (I know your face,) he said quietly, "isto chen hi, Elrohir." (Know yourself now, Elrohir.)

The grey eyes that bore into Legolas´ blue ones slowly softened, and the bloodied fingers released the sword. A single tear slid down the grimy face, leaving in its wake a path that showed the glowing white skin underneath.

Legolas smiled softly. "Hannon-le" (Thank you) he breathed, "hannon-le estel-cîn." (Thank you for your trust.)

Elrohir´s eyes cleared further at these words, and a note of alarm appeared in them. His hand shot out and grabbed Legolas by the arm. "Estel!" the wounded elf exclaimed, "where is he? Where is my brother, Legolas?"

-

Above them, the raven watched the two elves that kneeled upon the bloody snow. Neither yet realized that a rider was heading for them from the east, cold breath dancing around him as the horse laboured through the snow.

Doubting from experience that the elves would long ignore him should he try to feed on the dead, the bird shifted its wings and headed away from the first-born. Flapping its wings, the raven sped up. Beneath him, the tracks the blond elf had left when he came to the other's aid ran further towards the east where they met with several others, but the bird paid no heed.

On the raven flew until it could make out the smoke that rose from a small house that lay nestled in the deeper woods. The bird had fed here before, and it was not disappointed today, either, when it made out the left-overs of a rabbit in the snow. The human had skinned it and taken away the meat, but there was plenty of innards left to ravage upon.

The raven settled down with its meal, angrily chasing away the smaller crows that tried to get their share, when a sudden noise caused the great bird to take flight again. Staring down, he saw a group of humans heading towards the hut. They pushed their mounts forward at an angry speed, and the weapons they held spoke of their intentions.

Annoyed, the raven turned and headed into the wilds. Where there were humans there was no peace to be had.

TBC

Review responses:

Romen: Yes, I would have liked to see the twins, too. I always sort of assumed that they are the ones re-forging Anduril in the movie... Legolas certainly is not happy having left Estel behind, trouble is sure to follow (both of them, that is)

Aranna Undomiel: Quite right - and yes, they almost DID have Elrohir back, that was tough luck (or a mean writer, hehe). I´m very glad that you continue to enjoy the tale.

QuinlanRamsey: Thank you - yes, good thing that there are some effective "teams" around, lol. I´m very happy you liked that sentence about Estel, because I always figured that his heritage would already shine though, so to speak.

Roguish Smile: ;-) I don´t think Elladan would object against his beloved twin having a fan in you, lol. Sadly, there will be trouble for the family...

NightShadow131: Hehe, happy you liked the wife. I was pretty sure that Legolas is not at all used to being talked to in such a fashion. You are right about the pain, sorry about that (waves an apology in the direction of the characters) - but I just cannot help it...

HarryEstel: Yes! He ran into half of the twins, so to speak, so you were right hands out cookie And a (late) Happy Valentines´ Day to you, too!

Red Tigress: Lol, at some point the dog will kick (or rather: bite) some arse... Of course more Legolas angst, I never run out of it...

Victorious Light: Thank you! You are quite right about the trouble - and keep looking for the strawberry, it will return (and have its own part to play).

Thank you all - you are great!


	14. Soul of Mankind

Hi! 

Here´s chapter 14 for you, I hope you enjoy. It will focus on our smallest hero... Thanks to all who read and review and of course to San for editing ((hugs)).

Have fun!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Soul of Mankind

It was a feeling quite like butterflies being trapped in his tummy. Not that Estel had ever experienced such a thing, but he imagined it to be so: Light strokes that brushed where he could not touch. He imagined the shining wings flapping in the dark of his stomach, and experimentally opened his mouth. No butterfly escaped though, and when he caught Bethran throwing him a glance that was meant to be strict beneath its fondness, he closed his mouth again.

It had been worth a try. One never knew in dreams. The thought of butterflies spilling forth and suddenly filling the room made him smile.

One hand instinctively slightly rubbing his middle, he jumped up from his chair and skipped towards one of the windows. No, this was not altogether a bad feeling but one that made him giddy. One that seemed to tickle and push him until he began to react.

Once by the window, the butterflies disappeared and a cold hand seemed to stroke his cheek, sending an army of goose bumps to spread over his arms.

The warmth of the fire Bethran prepared to cook a rabbit upon was unable to push away the cold Estel suddenly felt. Maybe this was what a guardian was supposed to feel like? Slightly worried that helping the kind woman with the meal had distracted him from more urgent duties, the boy raised himself on tiptoes to get a better view. He felt something warm brush his thigh and let one hand find Beakon´s head.

Outside, a group of crows was feasting on the innards of the rabbit Bowder had killed to serve as their midday meal. The dark birds flapped their wings as they quarrelled for the best pieces, leaving bloody tracks in the snow.

"Im berion adab" (I am protecting the house) Estel informed the dog. Somehow he felt the need to share his newly found honour with someone, and the animal seemed a likely choice. He was one of his dream guardians, after all. Legolas had admitted as much - not in many words, maybe, but clear enough for an elf. Elves loved to pretend saying less than they really did, but Estel was no longer fooled by that.

Beakon surprised the child with a deep growl. Looking to the side, Estel raised an eyebrow to mask his suddenly growing fearfulness. "Im bôr"(I´m trustworthy) he reassured the animal, and for good measure added something Elrohir liked to point out to his slightly taller twin: "Huor tortho bellas." (Courage reigns over physical strength.)

Just like Elladan, Beakon seemed unimpressed by the statement, still grumbling low in his throat. Suddenly, however, the child's frown disappeared and melted into a happy grin. Petting the bear-like head lovingly, he turned to look out of the window again as he said: "Em beriam adab, Beakon." (We are protecting the house, Beakon.)

A chuckle behind him made Estel jump, but it was only Bowder. "Are you teaching the dog some Elvish, little one? If so, you might want to change his name to Galad." The tall man crouched down beside the boy when Estel turned to him in surprise. "Hey, you cheated!" the child accused him, "you did not say that you spoke Elvish, too."

The man's face broke into a net of amused wrinkles. "I do not recall you asking me if I could", he replied evenly, "nor do I believe that there is a game between us. It might come to some relief, though, that I do not speak the old tongue as well as you do."

Estel nodded, but his mind was already elsewhere. Mesmerized, he reached out a finger to touch Bowder´s weathered face, but then caught himself and drew back with a look of apology on his face.

The hunter grasped the small hand gently in his own and led it back to his forehead. "I do not believe that Lord Elrond has taught you to suppress your curiosity. Go on and touch it", he encouraged. Not needing a second invitation, Estel did, and his eyes widened when he felt the rough ups and downs in the skin.

"You must be very old", the child breathed with awe in his voice, "for your face to carry so many wrinkles!"

Bowder´s laughter seemed to shake the very foundations of the hut. "Bless you, boy, for not having said this to my wife!" Bethran waved the comment away with a grin of her own, busy setting the table. Even though he was not sure why his hosts were in such a merry mood, Estel laughed with them, shrouded in an odd sense of belonging.

Suddenly, however, he felt the ice stroke his face again and he turned towards the window once more. A slight vibration against his leg told him that Beakon had never stopped growling. Outside, the crows had gone and in their stead a huge raven sat in the bloody snow, gulping down what had been left of the rabbit.

The beast suddenly raised its head, slightly cocking it as if to listen. The boy shivered.

"What is it, Estel?" Bowder asked, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"I do not know", the child replied truthfully, but he did not deem this answer enough and added: "I am cold and I feel as if part of me is drawn outside..." He stopped, feeling foolish, and meekly finished: "Maybe I just have too many follies in my head."

"Nay." Bowder rose swiftly even as Beakon began to bark. "What you have, my boy, is a healthy instinct!"

The man strode across the room and recovered the bow that rested against the wall, skilfully stringing it. Outside, the raven croaked its annoyance with the world and flapping wings spoke of its departure. Then, other sounds quickly took over. Horses snorted. Voices rang out.

Bethran had abandoned her kettle and held the poker again with one hand while handing her husband a full quiver with the other.

"How many?" she asked, her voice calm, "Can you tell yet?"

"A dozen at least", her husband replied, "I should have known that bastard Marhen was not to be trusted!"

"No time for regrets now", Bethran interrupted, "there are preparations to be made." She turned to Estel who had watched the adults, frozen to the spot. The sense of belonging had vanished with the sight of the efficiently working couple. It was more than obvious that they had no need for him.

Bethran´s eyes softened when they met his and she smiled. "Thank you for your warning", she said seriously, "so far, none here has ever beaten Beakon to an alarm."

"Aye", Bowder agreed from the back room where the boy had spent the night, "we were lucky to have a guardian such as you."

Gently pushed by the woman, Estel was ushered into the second room and saw that Bowder had moved the bed to reveal a trap door beneath. Outside, horses neighed as they were pulled to a stop and heavy feet thumped into the snow, the riders calling to each other as they dismounted.

"Estel, you need to listen closely now." Bowder crouched down in front of the child and took his face into his huge hands. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead that had been invisible before, and the child correctly read them as worry.

"Guardians such as you are meant to watch and warn, not fight. I want you to take Beakon and hide here until the danger is gone." When the child nodded, he continued, "We might well be gone, too, but do not be afraid. Stay here, and hide from anyone but elves. Do you understand?"

His second nod not yet completed, Estel was lowered into the dark space beneath the wooden boards. Beakon had already jumped in before him, his huge frame seemingly swallowed by the dark. Looking up with barely concealed fear, the child sought out Bowder´s face once more. The voices were all around them now as the men encircled the hut, still hesitant to try and enter it.

The hunter reached down to softly caress the boy's hair. "You are a strong one, Estel. Your instincts are as sharp as the edge of a knife. Trust them. Use them."

With these words, the trap door was lowered, momentarily blinding Estel with darkness. Snuggling up against the dog's warm frame by his side, he raised his face to the floor above him. Wood scarped on wood when the bed was pushed back into place, and then Bowder´s voice ran out angrily: "What do you want, men of the village? I do not see a storm you might wish to hide from, so what is it you seek here?"

It was Marhen who answered him, spite dripping from his voice: "We want the elf that killed my son, forest man! Hand him over or fear the consequences."

"The only thing to fear here is your stupidity, Marhen!" It was Bethran who replied. "Your son willingly left when we all slept, and the elf was too badly wounded to fight anyway."

"She is a lying bitch, men!" Marhen roared, "that unearthly creature almost shot me to death in this very hut."

Shaking against Beakon, Estel buried his head in the soft fur. How could that man twist the truth so? He remembered Lord Elrond telling him once that the Truth heard any fib like fingernails on glass. The boy was sure Truth was writhing in pain right now.

Another male voice rose, less agitated than Marhen´s but with a certain smugness to it. "Just hand over the elf, Bowder, and thus keep me from having to burn down your hut to smoke out both him and you."

"He is not here any longer", the hunter replied, "he is long gone to find his people. You know that elves never linger long among mortals."

"Aye, only long enough to kill them!" Marhen sounded closer now, as if advancing, and in front of his mind´s eye Estel could see a torch in his hand, threateningly raised. But then the boy could hear the door scrape over the floor and Bowder spoke once more, calmly.

"Come in then and look through my home, but your time would be more wisely spent searching the woods for that son of yours."

The fear that had held Estel in its grip suddenly tightened around him like a merciless fist. He barely heard the argument that continued to rage among both Bowder and Bethran and the men who had entered their house, his senses focusing on the steps overhead.

Heavy, booted feet made the boards creak as they roamed the main room, and not long after they entered the second chamber as well. Dust began to rain down on the huddled child, stinging his eyes, but he kept staring straight up, his heart racing in his chest. Sweaty hands were buried deep in Beakon´s fur, and the grumble that emanated from the beast travelled straight through Estel as well, enhancing his shivers.

When nothing could be found on first sight, one man voiced his disappointment, but a second had already begun to pull at the bed. Together, they shoved it aside, and light streamed through creaks among the wooden boards, painting stripes upon the dirt floor of Estel´s hiding place.

The boy could clearly see the men´s path above him as they blocked out the sun, turning into moving spots of darkness that sent down showers of dust and dirt. From far away, Estel heard both Bowder and Bethran protest loudly, but then their voices diminished even more and the boy realized that they were taken outside.

Breaking one hand from its death grip on Beakon´s fur, the child reached for the small knife that was tugged into his belt. His fingers closed over the hilt, and he remembered how the small steal blade had found its way into the arm of the raider holding him in the snow. The memory both scared Estel and made him tighten his grip.

Above him, the steps stopped. Two shadows loomed right over his head, and when he peered up, he could even make out the leather soles of their boots. Holding both his knife and his breath, Estel did not move. Did not breathe. Did not shiver any longer.

Then the steps moved on. Frustrated voices called out: "Nothing! Not even a fly on the wall!"

Grumbling rose in disappointment, but then the man who had spoken before did so again, biting anger shining through his words.

"Nothing, I see - not even that bear of a dog you are so fond of, Bowder. Let´s see whether we can persuade it to come out and drag along whoever it might be protecting."

Raising his shout over the denials of Bowder and Bethran, the man gave his firm order: "Burn the hut"!

TBC

Review responses:

Romen: Thanks! You are right to worry about Estel :)

Randa-Chan: Thank you! Erestor has sort of grown on me - and I share your view that elves are natural fighters, even though they might choose to concentrate on other aspects of life. Sorry for the spelling mistakes - I try, but they do happen, and the f/v thing has ever been one of my weaknesses. I´ll try to keep an eye on that.

NightShadow131: Hehe, don´t we all like angst! Legolas might wish that he had taken Estel with him, but on the other hand, that would not have been a god place to be, either. Yes, Elrohir is back but not in best shape - we´ll get back to him and the other elves next chapter. Thanks!

Beling: Lol, you got it right, Elrohir sure was in no mood for silly games. Thank you for your kind comments! And no, the humans bring indeed nothing but trouble, someone should get Estel, and quick...

GundamWingFanatic90: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the update.

Aranna Undomiel: Lol, I hope the update was soon enough for you. Thank you for your steady reviews, I really appreciate them!

Elvingirl3737: Hey, it´s OK to "miss" a review, I know about Real Life, believe me...I´m very happy that you keep reading! Thanks for your praise, fight scenes are not easy to write (so much going on, hehe). As for Estel - you can keep the coat, but do you have a fire extinguisher handy?

HarryEstel: Hehe, you are so right that Estel needs his family! They better hurry and get to him - thanks for your comment!

Red Tigress: Lol - whumping? Is that a real word? Sounds fitting, though - I try not to "whump" Estel and the rest too much next chapter...

Roguish smile: Oh my - thank you! I´m very happy you like it so much :)

QuinlanRamsey: You´re welcome! Yes, the ravens - I so like the images they create, both the birds and the elves. I just cannot resist it ;-) The characters getting together? They will - somehow, sometime ... :)

Victorious Light: Lol - yes, you were a good guesser! And you are right about Elrohir, too, his anger is fierce. Thanks for your comments!

A big hug goes to all of you!


	15. Red Beasts

Hi!  
The flu is gone (sort of) and finally, here´s my next chapter. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed! I wanted to let no review go without reply, so below you´ll find comments on reviews for this story as well as "Stairway to Haven".  
A big warm hug to San for editing (and even cooking at the same time, lol) 

Now enjoy!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

**Red Beasts**

The red droplets caught the winter-light, burning brightly as they fell. Cast aside by the horse's movements, some travelled far to mar the snow with deadly spots that spoke of death and destruction like tracks left by a red beast that was leaking its ferocity into the world.

Glorfindel barely noticed that his blood mingled with his steed's while both ploughed on in their search for Elrohir. The warrior hardly even felt his injuries, and knowing they were not threatening his life or ability to move, he had mentally cast them aside long ago. There was no use in dwelling on what hurt him more than the deep cuts: The time he had lost receiving them.

He had been so intent on following the distraught younger twin that the fleeing raiders had been nothing but a mere tingling on the back of his mind. Only when he had caught up with three riders he had not even been following had he realized that they considered him their nemesis. The battle had been short and fierce; Glorfindel´s senses frantically stretching beyond the fight to keep track of Elrohir.

It was this lack of attention that had caused his guard to slip enough for the men to draw blood, but the flow of their own had certainly been more deadly. Once his initial surprise had worn off, the Balrog slayer´s angry impatience had come down upon the humans like the wrath of the Valar themselves. None had lived to tell the tale.

Oh, others had escaped. Glorfindel knew that they would have to take council and decide how to react to this threat, but for now Elrohir was foremost on his mind. His blood froze at the thought that this time he might not be able to bring both of Elrond´s sons back home. The possible consequences of such a tragedy formed an iron grip around the elf's heart and he leaned forward, urging his horse to go faster.

Before him, the deep tracks of the human's horse that now bore the younger twin wore on and on, steadily following those of two raiders. As long as there was nothing but flight to read from the tracks, death kept its distance, but the Balrog slayer still felt its threatening presence. The humans would not run forever, and the prospect of their vengeance cast a grey veil over the snow-clad landscape.

Above him, a hoarse croak announced that a raven had taken flight. The blond elf's head tipped back, and as he squinted against the bright light, his gaze following the black creature when it turned away from him, it seemed that the beast took with it much of the apprehension he had felt. As if the shadow of death was tied to the dark wings, it withdrew now, leaving nothing in its wake but glistening snow. Hope flaring up in his heart, Glorfindel found his instincts proven right.

Turning a corner among the trees, the warrior came upon yet another field of battle. Terrible was the sight of the slain horse in its pool of blood, but the elf only had eyes for the two young ones that knelt upon the disturbed ground. Legolas was holding Elrohir by the shoulders, even though it was by no means obvious who was holding whom upright.

Two pairs of eyes turned towards Glorfindel as he approached, and the older elf allowed a wide smile to spread on his fair features.

"Well", he said, slipping of his steaming steed, "it seems that the Valar grant me fortune this day after all, for I went out to find one young fool and now I´m graced with the company of two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Had Glorfindel been able to cast his gaze farther into the distance, to a small house in the woods that was now surrounded by humans and horses, he would have seen the grey veil of death once more. It spread from the torches that were held to the thatched roof, it oozed from the expectant grins that graced many a bearded face.

"No!" Bowder called out again, struggling angrily against the men who held him and easing his fight only when he caught the gleam of a sword that had been drawn behind Bethran´s back. "No!" he repeated, breathless now, "The elf is long gone, I told you! If you were not so darn blind you would even find his tracks in the snow!"

"Nonsense", Marhen spat, unable to hide his glee. "We all know that, even had he fled, he would have left no traces as these beasts fly over the ground. The earth rejects being touched by such unnatural creatures."

Ignoring the murmur of approval that greeted these words, Bowder turned towards his home. He had been torn whether to call for the child to come out, but he feared the consequences. He doubted that valiant little Estel would refrain from defending his elven friends against such foolish talk as this, and his friendship to the Firstborn might well trigger violence even against one so young.

Nay, there was no safety to be had out in the open, amongst fools that had fuelled each other into a mindless rage.

When the flames began to lick up the roof, covering it in a red glow, Bethran let out a strangled sob. Turning to his wife, Bowder found that the strong woman's eyes were still filled with defiance rather than tears - and a question that burned more brightly than the wood that used to form their home. If he did not act at once, she would. Before them, the roof suddenly burst into a pool of angry red, flames shooting upwards as if they intended to set afire the sky itself.

"Estel!" Bowder´s voice rang out strong and clear, "Algost a dartho!" (Estel, do not be afraid and stay.)

"He speaks the evil tongue!" Marhen pointed at Bowder triumphantly. "I kept telling you that he´s in league with unearthly forces..."

"Superstitious fool!" Bethran hissed. "Only because your mind twists beauty into madness you must not take our last comfort away. You are burning our home; let my husband give it his last blessing."

The thin old man turned towards the woman, face red in anger. "It is about time you learned your place, bitch, for..."

"No, let them be." Both Bethran and Marhen turned in surprise when the men's leader spoke up once more. He had been standing by, watching the house intently. His sword rested lightly in his hand and his eyes never left the now smothering walls. "Let them cast spells if they wish, but let us watch lest we miss anything they might want to distract us from."

"Pah!" Bethran brushed past both men to stand beside her husband, gently clasping his elbow. Bowder spared a heartbeat to smile at his wife, then he turned towards the house once more.

"Lasto anim, Estel. Garo im pedo!" (Listen to me, Estel. Do as I say.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How could one be frozen in the heat? The question formed in the back of Estel´s mind, in the small corner that was not yet struck by panic.

A just question it was, for the more intensely the heat rose around him, the more rigid his muscles grew, as if they tried to turn him into stone so he would be able to withstand the flames. How he wished this would be so; how he wanted to feel himself transform into a statue that could outlast any firestorm.

Yet he could feel sweat forming on his skin; he could hear Beakon´s heartbeat thunder along with his; and he could smell the dog´s fur where he had buried his head in it. No stone could sweat, hear or smell. He was still a little boy and little boys could burn. Even within a dream, he knew it would hurt.

Tears of horrid anticipation slid down his cheeks when he remembered that day last winter when he had tumbled in a race and had slid into the big fireplace in Imladris´ main hall. Even though the open flames had been shielded by a grate, he had managed to tear it down with his weight and got his feet caught in the hungry heat.

Never would he forget how his whole body had erupted into a source of a pain so intense that he had mindlessly lashed out at everything around him, including his horrified elven brothers who had been trying to retrieve him. Small as he was, he had managed to give Elrohir a black eye, a fact that had haunted him for weeks even though the younger twin had assured him Elladan had dealt him worse injuries in the past.

Despite Lord Elrond´s skills the healing process had been filled with pain and frustration and Estel had feared burns ever since. And now there were once again flames reaching out for him...

Lifting his head only a fraction, Estel saw the red glow descend upon him from above. He could not yet see the fire, but he could hear it hiss and cackle above him like a vengeful spirit. Smoke crept through the wooden boards, reaching out for him with ghostly fingers, but a draft had formed within his small refuge, sweeping the offending fumes away whenever they dared descend upon him. Yet more came, and more and more and more, like an army that was trying to cross a river, mindless of how many of their number got swept away.

Sobbing, Estel clung to Beakon more tightly and forced at least his eyes to move, darting about in search for escape. All around him he could see wooden poles that had been rammed into the ground, and he began to understand that the whole hut had been erected upon a platform that ran above his head. If he flattened himself against the ground, maybe he would be able to find a way out...

A rumble froze him in his movement once more; a rumble that turned into a roar. The heat suddenly intensified, and the child forgot all planning and instead curled in around the dog with a broken cry. The sounds seemed to draw closer, move in on him like a pack of wolves on a doe - sounds that were drowning him...

_"Estel, algost a dartho!" (Estel, do not be afraid and stay.)_

The words came down upon him like a cooling shower of gentle rain. They cut through the roar easily, and for a heartbreaking moment Estel believed to hear his elven ada in the sound. He had finally come to save him!

Yet when the voice spoke again, there was no mistaking the sharp edge to it; the slight stumble on the elegant syllables that made Estel think of a young foal struggling with its long legs. His heart sank in fear, but not in despair. Even though it was not Lord Elrond guiding him, there was someone willing to help him. To show him the way.

_"Lasto anim, Estel. Garo im pedo!" (Listen to me, Estel. Do as I say.)_

The child pulled himself upright at that, nodding into the swirling smoke that was still pulled past him in the current of an increasing breeze.

_"Trevedo foeir na rhind." (Go right to the circle.)_

Estel glanced into the said direction, hoping to see a ray of fresh light, anything to tell him that this was indeed were safety lay, yet the sickening red glow only illuminated more wooden boards...

It was Beakon who began moving first. The big dog was unable to fully rise to his feet, but he determinedly started to crawl. Horrified of being left behind, Estel´s grip on the fur tightened, and thus he was pulled along before his feet began moving on their own.

Together, boy and beast crossed beneath the roaring demon that began to tear down the house above them. The heat grew more oppressing as wood snapped with sickening crunches, and with it the pull of wind beneath the hut grew scathing. Where it rushed past Estel´s skin it seemed to leave burning streaks behind, and breathing became increasingly difficult.

Move right - how far? Where was a circle? His eyes beginning to water, Estel looked around for anything that might promise salvation. A blurry shape formed before him, like a dark crest rising from the ground, and he blindly made for it. The heat bit down more fiercely the closer he got and he would have turned back had Beakon not pulled him along.

The boy's hands saw more than his eyes now. Estel almost cried out when he suddenly found his fingers grasping stone. Prying his eyes wide open against the biting smoke, Estel made out a circle of stones. Above, there was a hole in the wooden boards.

He could see it through that hole: The red beast that was eating away at what had once been a home. Frozen once again in a smothering grip, Estel stared into the gaping jaws that seemed to be lined with red-hot teeth. Then the image grew dense, forming a single eye that stared straight down at him.

The glare struck a chord of horror in the child's heart that went far beyond fire and flame. Pictures seemed to float across the flaming eye; Images of a dark, looming mountain that was crowned by spitting heat. A dark voice seemed to call out for him, forming words he had never heard before.

_Aragorn_

Was there a cackle in the voice? Spiteful laughter?

_Elessar_

This time the word was followed by a gleeful hiss, and Estel´s heart filled with defiance.

_Aragorn chwind, Elessar gwann (Aragorn is weak, Elessar is dead)_

Not knowing why, a wave of anger even hotter than the fire burst from the child's heart.  
"You will not laugh at me, Red Beast!" he ground out, "for this is still my dream!"

As if a spell had been broken, the roar of the fire was suddenly rivalled by another sound - one that was nothing but music to Estel´s heat-flushed ears.

Water, running water. Singing to him. Beckoning him.

Blindly climbing the small wall before him, Estel could feel a rush of cool air grace his cheeks while his back screamed with the talons of heat that scraped it. Blocking out most of the flickering light, he could only tell that there was a dark shaft leading down. Down to where water beckoned.

He knew not how deep the fall would be, but the tingling chill that had driven him to the window even before the riders had circled the hut was back, brushing his hands. Brushing his fingers.

_Let go. Let go._

The small voice inside his mind had nothing in common with the snarling beast that blazed above him, hungry for his body and soul.

It was a good voice.

"Beakon, aphado anim!" (Beakon, follow me!)

With the order on his lips, Estel jumped.

TBC

_Review responses "Light My Path"_

Ashlyns: Thank you! I´m happy I could capture your attention and hope you´ll stay along for the ride :)

Aranna Undomiel: Lol - breathe, breathe! I hope you will not come after me with sharp objects now, I DID get Estel out after all - sort of ... runs off to hide

Leggylover03: Hi, welcome aboard! I hope the update came quickly enough for you :)

Victorious Light: Aww, sorry to shock you so ;-) And don´t forget they didn´t even know that there was a child in the house (or rather, under the house). I´m happy you like the way I write Estel.

Elvingirl3737: Lol! I just adore your reviews! You have a most interesting closet, my friend ;-) I hope you got a nice new minion at Walmart and at least a bucket of water along with it, hehe.

GundamWingFanatic90: Thank you! And yes, the twins certainly can get scary. I believe that elves are powerful creatures, and that gives them tremendous potential to be scary as hell...

Romen: Yes, poor Estel. I sometimes wonder whether I go too tough on him, but then again, he´s not easily scared. One tough kiddo - and he´ll have to go without saviours for a little longer.

Ithilvalon/Beling (lol, this reminds me of "The Artists Formerly Known as Prince...): You are quite right that there is more to Bowder than meets the eye - as is true for many people, good or bad. It certainly came in handy that he spoke Elvish, right? Yes, the wrinkles must have fascinated Estel, having rarely seen any. How did the men miss the trap door? Well, there is more to Bowder than meets the eye... ;-) PS: I like your new name :)

Slayer3: Hi, welcome to you, too! I´m happy you enjoyed the fic so far. I also like Estel/Legolas stories, even though this is the first one I wrote with Estel as a child - the little one sure grows on me, though

Luthien: Hehe, I am trying to write as often as possible, but I do have a "real" job too ;-) How come so many readers complain about cliffhangers looks innocent? Well, as a reader I sure feel the same as you, and I´m trying not to let you suffer too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

QuinlanRamsey: Thank you! It is fun to handle "new" characters and develop them, but staying true to Tolkien´s really is the biggest challenge. I hope you continue to enjoy :)

Carawen: Yes, it sure is a nightmare I put Estel into - bad me hangs head in shame But then again, the little one sure does not give in. Gotta love him for that. But he still needs to hang in there on his own for a bit longer...

NightShadow131: Oops - they were able to burn down the hut... Erm, well, but at least Estel found a way out. You are right, it would have helped very little had they found Estel, because he is not one to sit and listen when elves are being insulted - this might have gone very, very bad. Prejudices, is there anything worse?

HarryEstel: Nope, not good at all looks stricken And yes, these people DO need a lesson (wink, wink), maybe they´ll learn it at some point?

Red Tigress: Lol, yes, you sure are right, "whumping" is a fun word. And it is scary to be in a burning house, thank goodness this an experience I did not have to live through yet, even though it happened to a friend of mine. And what she do? She stood in her burning living room and called me: "Listen, I cannot come to your party tonight, my house is burning down." And then she hung up. I can tell you, I freaked. That´s what shock can do for you - thankfully she got out unhurt - fires are scary, oh yes...

_Review responses "Stairway to Haven"_

Mellaithwen: Thank you! I´m so happy you liked it - and thanks for putting in on your favourites. I´m much better now :)

Sarah: Hehe - well, yes, fevers do strange things to your brain. I´m much better now, thank you (even though I tend to write strange stories when I´m completely healthy, too...)

Patty: Thank you - I hope you, like Aragorn, got your much needed rest. Thanks SO much for pointing out the sword mistake -gahh! This had to happen to me, of course, doing re-enactments and all... I went back and changed it, thanks again.

QuinlanRamsey: Thanks for commenting on this one, too! Yes, this story was like glue, it just stuck and would not go away, lol...

Lindahoyland: Thank you:)

Carawen: Yes, the stairs were a tough road but at least at the end there was salvation. Thanks for your review.

White Wolf: Thanks! I´m happy to see you reviewing again! Take your time with Light My Path - I hope you will enjoy it, too. I loved your story - thanks again for writing it. I keep thinking about these creatures. I cannot help wondering whether they might not be good for another tale...

NightShadow131: Aww, thanks. To tell you the truth, when I wrote this I was not sure whether anybody would be able to get this at all, as it was so clear in my mind but so "muddy" to write (must have been the fever). I´m happy you enjoyed!

Romen: Hehe, I hope the update came quickly enough for you - but this little tale had to go first. It would not leave me alone. It threatened me with sharp objects, I swear. This plot bunny must have been rabid...

Harry Estel: Aww, you are sick too? Get well soon ((hugs)) It seems that everybody is ill at the moment sighs But at least that makes all of us sympathise with our poor characters a bit more - lol

grumpy: Thanks - and I´m sure Aragorn is glad, too :-)

Ithil-valon: Hehe, no, he´s not dead, but he sure got close (again). I´m not sure whether they´ll be a prequel to this, but you never know what the muse decides. Thans for your review.

Elvingirl3737: Thank you! I´m so happy you liked it.

Aranna Undomiel: Aww, poor you ((hugs)). Yes, being an elf would come in handy sometimes sighs

THANK YOU ALL!


	16. Of Fools and Fire

Hi!  
Here comes chapter 16. Sorry for the delay, but I had to squeeze in a fic for a challenge :). Thank you all for reading and of course for reviewing (responses below as usual.  
As always, my gratitude goes to San for editing.  
Now enjoy! 

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Of Fools and Fire**

Rarely did it happen that Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer, hero of Gondolin and favourite of the Valar, was being ignored.

Yet this day, standing in the bloody snow next to the remains of a horse and two wounded young ones, life proved to him that it could be full of surprises even for one who had crossed centuries and the halls of Mandos.

The blond elf looked upon the scene before him with intense interest rather than anger. He took in the deep bond that enclosed the wounded elves, the way their gazes were bound to each other. Even though Legolas had his hands on Elrohir´s shoulders, clearly saving the younger twin from falling, he leaned upon his friend at the same time. Two sides of a scale keeping the balance. Two souls that had always been close seeking the other´s comfort. Glorfindel was touched by the almost desperate care that had seemingly turned him invisible.

"Man aen se?" (Where is he?)

Elrohir´s words were little above a whisper.

"Se aen tanc", (He is safe) Legolas replied gently, "ech isto im berion Hir Elrondionnath." (you know that I protect Lord Elrond´s sons.)

A small smile touched Elrohir´s lips, and Glorfindel was grateful that it further chased away the image of cold fury that had so solidly embedded itself upon the younger twin´s features during the battle. Despite the blood that covered him and the alarming transparency of his skin, Elrond´s youngest Elven son seemed to become himself again. His stubborn self.

"Man ean Estel?" he insisted, not satisfied yet with his friend´s answer.

Legolas seemed to find the same joy as the Balrog Slayer in Elrohir´s familiar behaviour, and he answered with a smile of his own: "Se dartha na adan Bowder. Benn gwestant berio den." (He stays with the human Bowder. The man vowed to protect him.) He soothingly trailed a hand down the twin´s cheek. "Se aen tanc."

"As safe as one valiant human couple can keep him during these dangerous times," Glorfindel remarked, "therefore I would recommend we call Estel and his new friends to the safety of Imladris until matters are solved. But first, it is you two that need saving."

Two pairs of slightly dulled eyes turned to him, clearly recognizing his presence for the first time. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in an alarming imitation of Elrond, but seeing a new wave of fear forming on Elrohir´s face he swiftly abandoned all pretence of strictness.

"Do not despair, little one", he reassured the young elf, "your brother lives and will be safe. You protected him well once more."

The relief that flooded Elrohir at these words seemed to wash away the last remainders of the strength of fury that had held him upright for so long. His eyes fluttering closed, he sagged against his friend. The wood-elf caught him gently. "And aen post-cîn", (Long may be your rest) Legolas said quietly, "a pant sîdh minuial-cîn." (and your dawn full of peace.)

"So let us all pray", Glorfindel said darkly, kneeling beside Legolas to tenderly take Elrohir from him, "for peace does not seem close at hand."

Working efficiently, the Balrog Slayer sought out the younger twin´s injuries and bound them quickly. There was no time for subtleties. Even though death had withdrawn from them, he could still sense its presence near. The feeling of urgency that had lessened slightly when he had found the young ones began to weight on him once more, telling him that peril had not retreated. It had merely withdrawn to gather its forces.

While he worked, Glorfindel glanced up at Legolas. The young elf had not offered his assistance but merely sat beside him, looking stunned. And weakened.

Knowing the Mirkwood prince only too well, Glorfindel chose his words with care when he addressed him.

"You have proven an anchor in the storm for Elrohir today", the older elf said warmly, "I am sure that gratefulness will greet you in Imladris."

"None is due", Legolas answered seriously, "the debt I have to repay is far too great to ever be lessened."

"You know that I disagree. There is no debt among friends." Glorfindel finished bandaging the last of Elrohir´s wounds, casting a careful eye over his charge to make sure he had not missed anything vital. "But I am sure it will greatly relieve you to hear that those of your warriors who made it to Imladris alive were saved. All are accounted for now."

Legolas nodded at that, his smile even reaching his eyes. The tension in him did not leave, however. "I truly am glad to receive such news", he replied, "for it frees my mind for the duty I still have to perform to those that were lost. The raiders cannot be left unpunished."

Glorfindel stood, mentioning for his horse to come closer. Understanding what he meant to do, Legolas gathered Elrohir up in his arms, ready to hand him up once the Balrog Slayer was mounted.

"We all share that goal", Glorfindel agreed, "but you must not pursue it alone. There are many of the raiders, and their plans are veiled to us. Never have I seen so many of them invade these lands at once. There may be more behind this than we can see now."

Carefully reaching up so that the older elf could safely take Elrohir from his embrace, Legolas pressed his lips together. "You mean I am too badly wounded to fulfil this task by myself."

"I said no such thing." Glorfindel settled the younger twin in front of him and then turned a piercing glare to the prince. "Are you?"

Legolas winced inwardly, realizing that he had walked into a well-placed trap. He turned to the horse he had borrowed from Bowder, finding the faithful steed right behind him. "I am most surely not", he replied fiercely, mounting the mare in one graceful jump, "and rest will be allowed its due after duty."

"I hear your father in these words", Glorfindel commented dryly.

Colour rose in Legolas´ cheeks and he was about to make a sharp reply when suddenly a biting smell caught his attention.

The Balrog Slayer had sensed it too, and both elves turned in unison. Training their eyes westward, they could clearly see a column of smoke rising into the skies in the distance.

"By the Valar!" Legolas called out, "this comes from the direction of Bowder´s house! I left the little one with him..." He cast a look at the unconscious Elrohir. "I cannot fail him in this or he will never forgive me."

Not waiting for Glorfindel´s reaction, he pressed the steed into a gallop.

The Balrog Slayer felt almost physically torn. The thought of little Estel in yet more danger speared his heart, but he knew that leaving Elrohir unguarded would surely mean the young twin´s death. It was with great reluctance that he gave in to reason.

"Act with care, young one", he called after Legolas, "for I would not want to lose two princes to madness. Seek the safety of Imladris with the child!"

There was no reply, only the flying snow that was kicked up by the rushing horse´s hooves. "Be safe, brave young fool", the older elf breathed, "please be safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jumping down a dark well was a foolish thing to do, Estel decided. Very foolish.

Thankfully, he had not fallen deep and the river he had landed in had saved him from injuries. Even so, the water that now enclosed him was so cold that he almost wished himself back into the scalding heat he had just fled from.

Paddling wildly both to keep his limps moving and to reach the rocky shore towards the side, Estel could feel his strength waning. His clothes quickly soaked through, becoming heavy burdens instead of a protection from the cold. Sagging deeper, the small waves he himself created in his efforts slopped over his mouth and into his nose, making him sputter.

The child kicked his legs in sudden desperation and managed to get his head clear of the surface once more - only to be greeted by the sight of a very wet dog´s snout. Beakon´s black fur clung to his skull and seemed to enlarge the dark eyes that glared at the boy with something akin to accusation.

Instinctively grabbing the solid frame next to him, Estel felt himself being pulled along. "N- not m-my mistake", he breathed, "st-stupid hu-humans!"

The dog made no reply, not even a grumble, but kept swimming towards the edge of the river. As the cold further numbed him, Estel glanced about him in wonder. The tunnel that ran beneath Bowder´s house was high enough for a grown elf to stand in, and to both sides of the rushing stream there were rocky shores that could at least hold a dog and a child. Smoke piled in from the shaft above them, dancing in the air like wispy ghosts.

Thankfully, the river grew shallow towards the edges, and Beakon managed to drag both himself and Estel from their watery saviour. Once free of the water, the great beast sagged to the floor, breathing heavily. Steam rose from his mouth, making Estel wonder whether his animal friend burned from within.

How he wished for a fire now!

Estel turned his head with difficulty. Light streamed in from before them, and he could see that the tunnel reached the surface only a short way off. Trees swayed in the wind outside, causing the boy to shiver. It was cold in here already but he knew that the breeze would only make it worse.

Beakon had recovered somewhat, his breathing slowing a little. Following Estel´s gaze, the dog caught sight of the forest as well. The animal lifted his head with wet ears turned forwards and the boy could clearly read the animal´s intentions.

"N-no, st-st-stay..." The child had barely forced the words past his chattering teeth when voices reached his ears. Angry shouts, answered by a chorus of bellowed threats. It was easy to distinguish the deep grumble of Bowder, even though his words remained hidden in the jumble of noise and exhaustion.

Hearing his master, there was no stopping Beakon. The dog pushed himself onto his paws with a groan and slunk into the direction of the forest.

Estel´s eyes went wide. With every step the animal took he could feel the cold increasing. His already hurting hands grew completely numb, and he found that he could not open his fingers to let go of the fur he still clutched in his fists.

With icy strokes the cold caressed his hair, ruffling it. "Bea-k-k-...n-no! Ba-baw!" But not even the elven command to hold on could keep the dog from fighting his way closer to Bowder. Unable to do anything but hold on, Estel glanced over the animal´s shoulder, fearful that at any second he would see Marhen´s grinning face appear at the mouth of the tunnel.

It never came. Instead, there was the distinctive sound of men mounting horses. Being closer to the open now, Estel could clearly make out Bowder yet again, and this time his words were understandable: "You will not try me for treason in your village, Marhen! There is no fairness to be had with you!"

"Do not believe that we will turn to your unnatural elven friends for judgement!" the old man replied harshly, "we have the strength to follow our own laws, and you shall feel their sting for helping in the murder of my son!"

Bowder´s denial was swallowed by the thunder of hooves, and Estel could sense the humans´ presence receding. Beakon must have felt it too, for he let out a pitiful whine and doubled his efforts. Almost running now, the dog dragged the feebly resisting boy out into the bite of snow and wind.

Estel was barely able to follow their journey up a slope and back towards where the house had been. The pain he had felt was slowly melting into a comfortable blanket of exhaustion. He registered the roots his legs bumped against on their path, but with each passing moment, his own body seemed to withdraw from him.

Wondering sleepily why his vision suddenly filled with dancing red and yellow figures, Estel slumped to the ground for good, wet fur slipping through his relaxing fingers. From far away, he heard thunder approach him, making the ground beneath his head vibrate uncomfortably.

Please, no thunderstorm, Estel thought numbly. His ada would never forgive him for sleeping outside in a storm. He would scold him for such a silly act. His eyes slipping shut, the child inwardly asked his ada´s forgiveness for being a fool.

TBC

Review responses:

Elvingirl3737: Lol! Good thing Wallmart did not run out of minions - or fire extinguishers! I am sure Estel appreciates your help. Maybe now you could send your minion for some warm blankets...? Thanks so much for your fun reviews :)

GundamWingFanatic90: Thanks! At least Legolas is on his way now, he´ll be by Estel´s side next chapter (if the little one is not frozen to the ground by then...)

Ithe-valon: No, poor Estel sure has no rest. I strongly believe that because of his heritage, he has a certain gift of foresight and this is how it presented itself to him this time. And yes, the elves would do anything to protect him, if they could only get a hold of him...Thanks!

Neniel Sildurien: Thank you so much! I´m very happy that you enjoy this story and I hope the rest of it will not disappoint you, either.

Slayer3: Yes, go after those men! Get them and beat some sense into them - they sure deserve it!

Leggylover03: Not quite yet - but at least he will be reunited with Legolas soon (not that this particular elf knows much about healing a freezing child...)

Red Tigress: Yes, she actually did say that - amazing what a shock can do to you, isn´t it! I sure hope that Estel will not do something just as silly... We´ll see. :-)

Romen: Yes, he did take care of himself in a way, didn´t he! I guess saving himself must run in his blood, or he would never have survived to become king of Gondor :-)

Ashlyns: Of course your name is in the responses, I happily respond to all reviews! I´m happy you like the Elvish lines, I sure enjoy writing them.

HarryEstel: I hope so, too, but who knows what it will take these men to learn? Estel, however, sure holds his own.

Victorious Light: Hehe, poor Glorfindel, he really does have his hands full with these youngsters - he is a fun character to write, I truly enjoy it. I´m very happy you liked Estel´s escape route :)

Angel: Hehe - how did you manage to review twice? Did your bribe the system, too, or threaten it into submission...? Sorry the update took a while, but between RL and a story for a fic challenge I was a bit pressed for time. I am very, very happy that you enjoy this story so much. I know that I do take my liberties, especially (but not only) with the twins, but thankfully, Tolkien has left many doors open for us. I do try to keep the characters "themselves", so to speak, and I hope this works out. Thanks for your long review (and the attempted bribery, lol), I´ll try to update faster next time.

NightShadow131: Yes, what can I say? I hate prejudices of any kind, they blind people. Hehe, yes, Bowder did a good job, but now he is in trouble himself. You can be sure that Beakon is not the only one who will want to help him :)

Aranna Undomiel: Sharp objects? Where? glares suspiciously Ah well, now that I got Estel out I hope I´m safe - you don´t mind that the little one is freezing at the moment, do you? backs away slowly Erm, you don´t right? Thank you so much for your nice comments, I´m happy that I can keep you on the edge of your seat.

Thank you all - you are wonderful!


	17. Joined Efforts

Hi all! 

Here comes the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to all who read, review and of course to San (your comments were much appreciated, mellon-nin, thank you.)  
I wish a very Happy Easter to all who celebrate it - have a wonderful time!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine at all (maybe I´ll get an elf in an Easter Egg? Guess not...)

**Joined efforts**

When the odour floated towards Legolas upon dark wings of smoke it was so strong that he felt his stomach lurch in fear. There was more to it than burned wood. Hidden deeply within the spicy, heavy scent was a sweet note that spoke of flesh. Flesh that had been devoured by the flames. Flesh that had been scorched and crumbled, the only trace left of it the sickening smell drifting on the air.

Trying to erase the images that rose unbidden from his mind, the elf forced himself to concentrate on his other senses. The column of smoke that snaked into the skies not far ahead had thinned since he had started watching it, telling him that the fire was beginning to die.

No more flesh to burn, the child was so small...

Straining his ears, he made out the distant echo of voices that yelled in pain or anger. They were human and too far gone for him to make out any words, but he did not miss the female note that slipped into the sound time and again.

Bethran was a good woman. She would fight for the child, cry for the child...

The horse stumbled tiredly beneath him and he was quickly pulled out of his musings by the pain that shot through his side as he instinctively balanced the animal's misstep. The mare whinnied in distress and he reached out a hand to caress her neck.

"I am sorry", he whispered sincerely, "but we must make haste as long as hope lingers, my friend."

Did hope linger, he could not help asking himself? Or had it long passed beyond his reach?

He felt driven to find out, driven by a clenching fear that he knew well. It confused him to feel it now. So often had he searched for elven warriors, so often ridden home under the shadow if guilt when he found them dead after they had followed his orders. And yet, he had learned to live with the weight of command, having been brought up to bear it.

He did not know when the adan child had become his responsibility, much less when his care for the young one had become personal. So short was the life destined to the last-born that he felt the injustice of it all tear his heart. He could only pray to the Valar that he had not cut short what had never been meant to last for long.

Well aware that his choices seemed to go wrong of late, Legolas steeled himself for what he would see when the horse finally closed in on the smouldering ruins of what had once been a home, a shelter that took in weary travellers.

Little was left of the sturdy structure. The roof had collapsed onto the walls, creating a pile of black, scorched beams and boards. A tiny part of Legolas´ soul mourned the loss of the trees that had been sacrificed to build the house, but his greater fear was another. His eyes flew across the site, searching for life.

Any spark of life.

Flames still danced across some of the fallen wood; small red-yellow flickers that seemed to taunt the elf with their imitation of life. Black smoke lingered, marring the air and blackening the view on the snow beneath. Legolas felt death close in and shuddered. He had failed again. He had leant a hand in cutting off a life threat so short it had barely even begun.

His eyes grew distant when his mind raced ahead, propelling him into the lofty halls of Imladris. He remembered well the way the child had been held in Elrohir´s gentle arms. He recalled the fear in the younger twin´s eyes when he had thought the small human in danger. The wood-elf could see the fear turn to anger and hatred upon the news he would be forced to bring and his heart froze.

Darkness moved before him, drawing closer. Begging for his attention.

With an effort, Legolas focused and was amazed to see Bowder´s great black dog creeping towards him with obvious difficulty. The beast seemed to have gotten wet, and icicles had begun to form in his tangled fur.

"Beakon", the elf breathed, the simple name suddenly transforming into a promise of light, "What has befallen you? Is the child with you?"

Legolas slipped off the horse and hastened to the dog. He quickly found Beakon´s tracks in the snow and he followed them with his eyes, his heart beginning to race. There, nestled close to one of the still burning logs, lay a tiny, shivering form. The elf was beside the child before he had even told his limbs to move.

For a heartbeat he faltered, afraid to touch the boy. He had some warrior´s training in treating injuries, but he was at a loss what to do with this human child. Nothing would be worse than finding the little one and then making him worse by treating him too roughly...Yet when a small, chattering whimper escaped the bluish lips, the elf forgot all caution and gently pulled the boy into his arms.

He felt the small human shiver and he instinctively began to rub the child´s back and arms, trying to get some warmth back into the wet, cold skin. "What did you do now, tithen gaurwath?" (little rascal) he chided softly, "how did you get so wet?"

When he received no answer, he carefully shifted the boy enough to gaze into his face. His heart skipped a beat when he found the grey eyes closed, and he had to forcefully remind himself that this was no elf, but a human who regularly slept in such fashion. Yet, he doubted that the child was asleep. The sickly blue tinge stayed on his lips and his face was starkly white.

Gently tapping one cheek, Legolas tried to coax a response from the still form. "Come on now, will you not awake and tell me of your newest adventure?"

No response.

Still rubbing the child´s skin, the wood elf frantically tried to find something else he could do when suddenly Beakon appeared by his side. He had completely forgotten about the dog. The great black head moved to sniff the human´s hair, and then a rough tongue began to trace wet traces along the boy´s temple and face.

To Legolas´ great relief, the child crunched up his face in silent disapproval and weakly moved his arms as if to push the dog away. Heavy eyelids lifted ever so slightly, a slit of shimmering grey appearing beneath them.

"Welcome back, ôl-faron" (dream hunter), Legolas greeted him with a chuckle of relief, "how do you feel?"

A slight crease appeared upon the usually smooth forehead and the eyes opened a little wider, a hint of annoyance glimmering in them.

"Rhing" (Cold) the boy whispered hoarsely, "a mesg." (and wet)

Suddenly realizing that he had not removed the soaking clothes, Legolas could have slapped himself. He rarely dealt with anybody who truly suffered from cold as the young adan did, but he knew full well that wet garments did nothing to ease the feeling. Looking around, he quickly came to a decision. Without letting go of the boy, he pulled some of the still burning beams from the debris and thus built a little fire.

Scooting closer to its flames, he undressed the boy as swiftly as he could and then wrapped him in the cloak Bowder had given him earlier. He was thankful now for the thick, woollen fabric that would offer some comfort. The child´s shaking had grown worse despite his best efforts and he once again took the boy into his embrace, rubbing the small frame gently. Arms crept around his neck and he felt the child bury his face against his neck. Unsure what to make of this, he patted the unruly black hair soothingly.

After a while, the child relaxed in his arms and the deep, steady breaths told Legolas that the boy had fallen into a deep and hopefully healing sleep. Settling back against the ruins of the house, the elf tried to make himself comfortable. He carefully plied the slender arms off his neck and tugged them back into the warm coat. The horse had approached and now stood to his left and Beakon sank down by his side, placing a still wet and slightly smelly head upon the elf´s thigh.

Legolas held on to the child in his arms, struggling to understand the intense relief he felt. The small form felt incredible fragile in his grasp. It was as if he had snatched the boy away from a chasm that had been about to swallow him. Yet, the young one continued to shiver slightly, and Legolas suspected that the danger had not yet passed. He knew humans were prone to get ill, and the thought that the child might still succumb to his mortality despite his best efforts scared him.

He knew how to fight enemies, but how to defend a mortal against the claws of fever and weakness?

The only answer he found was rest. His heart burned to mount the horse and race after Glorfindel, eager to be reunited with the twins. Eager to head for Imladris and find someone to hand the child to, someone who knew better than him how to handle the immense responsibility the boy represented. Even so, he could feel the shadow of death linger above the decision to leave. Could he risk a life, if only a mortal one, for his own comforts and peace of mind?

Legolas sighed and tried to become comfortable. Only a short rest, he told himself. Only a few hours to allow the child to battle the illness that might threaten him now after getting so cold. He would set out after his friends then, and he desperately hoped that he would be able to hand them a living adan child when he reached them.

The elf absent-mindedly patted the wet dog and a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he pictured what he had to look like now. He could not help but chuckle. "My father would not approve of this at all", he told the animals, aware of the truth of his words despite his mirth, "going through all this trouble for a human child, with no one but a smelly dog and an old mare for company."

Both animals were unmoved by his words, and he sighed. His own exhaustion crawled back into his bones. One night of sleep had not been enough for him to heal, and he knew that he would have to be careful lest he would fall asleep also.

"Wake me if I doze off", he told Beakon, but a resonating snore that vibrated through his leg told him that his request came too late. Gazing down upon the dog, he grimaced.

"Fine." Legolas could not quite keep the grumble out of his voice. "Leave the watch to the elf."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord Glorfindel!"

The Balrog slayer was startled by the cry that rang out as soon as he neared the human village. He was pleased that sentinels had already been placed so far out to secure the small collection of houses, but the urgency in the warrior´s voice alerted him.

"Aye", he acknowledged briskly. There was no time for pleasantries. He brought his horse to a gentle stop, mindful not to jar the unconscious elf in his arms. To both sides elves slipped from the silent trees, and the one who had called to him bowed slightly, his worried eyes finding the twin, but his calm words addressed to the blonde fighter.

"My Lord, you are asked to come to the village´s town hall. News has arrived from Imladris and your council is badly needed."

The blond elf nodded and urged his horse back into a quick canter. His mind was already sorting through all possibilities of what might have transpired in his long-time home, one worse than the other. He resolutely ordered himself to stop, for it was useless to worry about tragedies that might not have happened.

Instead, his schooled eye took in the changes that had occurred in the village. Debris and bodies had been removed, and only the blood that still stained the snow spoke of the feast death had held here not long ago. He saw archers, both human and elven, on several rooftops around him, and light tracks that spread away from the houses told of many more sentinels and possibly scouts that had been sent out.

From the look of it, too many elves had left the village to keep it well-guarded. A suspicion formed in his mind and he was not at all surprised when he saw fresh elven horses tethered to several buildings. He raised his eyebrows, however, at the more sturdy mounts, bearing saddle and bridle, that rested beside them. Human-bread steeds, and surely not from the village.

He quickly drew closer the town hall, the building at the centre of the village that he had earlier mistaken for a barn. He had fought long and hard to keep the doors from being breached, the silent cries of women and children behind the wooden walls fuelling his fury and keeping him from moving on. Keeping him from helping the twins.

Word of his arrival had travelled more swiftly than he had, and he was awaited already by Calen. The pale young healer stepped beside him as soon as his horse had come to a stop, holding out his arms to relieve Glorfindel of his burden. The older elf was reluctant to let go of Elrohir, more so than he dared to admit to himself. One could not allow one's feelings to disturb one's actions as long as war raged the lands.

He was startled by the thought. He had not fought in a war in a long time, yet this felt like it.

Calen gently adjusted his grip on the younger twin and then looked up at Glorfindel who had yet to dismount. "You are needed inside", the healer said quietly, "and you may be assured that I will not let Elrohir out of my sight. His heart will be eased when he rests next to his brother. They ever heal better when the other one is close."

The Balrog Slayer nodded his thanks at Calen before he slipped off his steed and strode towards the door. He was grateful for the information the young one had supplied him with so subtly. Both twins were alive, both cared for. Now he needed to send help out to Estel and Legolas, and face what else lay ahead.

He pushed open the heavy doors, still marked with the arrows that had pounded into them during the battle, and found himself in a large room. Its middle was dominated by a large, round table, and collected around it were a number of Imladris elves and several humans. Some were clad in the dark greens that distinguished the Rangers.

Before Glorfindel could even make his presence known, a large figured turned to him and he looked into the drawn features of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.

"My heart rejoices to see you well, mellon-nin."

Glorfindel smiled in return to the greeting and answered: "As are your twin sons. Your youngest has been found also. The same goes for the Mirkwood prince."

A small light was lit in the tired eyes by these words, but Elrond´s features remained drawn. Drained even. Glorfindel suddenly realized that his friend must have used Vilya only a short while ago. His eyes widened and his heart began to race.

"Aye", Elrond agreed sadly, "our troubles have expanded, my friend. Greatly so."

TBC

_Review responses:_

Angel: Lol, who does not want chocolate? Aww, poor you - I do try to update regularly but you know how it is - RL, job, so many things that can get in the way. I hope you´ll hang in there and keep reading :) Lol, I´m sure Elrohir would appreciate some comfort, and he´s not the only one.

Melg: Who says a liking for Legolas angst is twisted? Not me, that´s for sure, hehe, and yes, there´s more on the way (but not only for him). Glad you like the story!

Victorious Light: Lol, Beakon is very happy you like him hands over dog who gives slobbery kiss He is a cute one ;-) Bowder is in trouble indeed - but Legolas is not mad at all - well, no more than usual. Seriously, he just considers Estel his responsibility now, that´s why he so eager to find him (plus he may like the kid just a little, lol).

Me: Hehe, nope, Legolas did not find an "Estelcicle", thank goodness. And I agree, the twins rock :)

QuinlanRamsey: Thank you, I´m happy you ´continue to like the story. I really like Estel myself, never thought he would grow on me like that.

Carawen: Thank you! I bet Estel would love to be home soon, but I´m afraid - he´ll have to wait a bit.

Ashlyns: Me too - even though writing Elvish is sort of tough, considering the huge gaps in the vocabulary Tolkien has left us with :)

Romen: Sorry if the chapter was too short ;-) But hey, Legolas did not leave Estel in a burning home, it was perfectly safe when he left - poor elf seems to make a lot of wrong choices of late.

NightShadow131: Lol, I hope the update was soon enough. Yeps, the change in temperatures was not easy on Estel, yes, Bowder is in trouble and no, Legolas and the kid are not safe yet. Hehe, I know I´m mean, sorry about that ;-)

HarryEstel: Hmm - returning home? Sounds good but won´t happen just yet, I´m afraid :) But the raiders won´t get away, that I can promise.

Slayer3: Hehe, it sounds like all we need to do is send you after the raiders and they´d be begging for mercy in no time. Well, if you would like to help... begins to draw a map

Ithil-valon: You are so right, poor Estel. At least the "thunder" was Legolas´ horse, but they are not out of trouble yet.

Elvingirl3737: Lol - Swahili? How do you know that´s what he speaks if you don´t speak it yourself? But in any case, can´t you just return him for an English-speaking version? ;-) Lol, I loved the "kidcicle" - hope you don´t mind me using that quote, sort of, in one of the other review responses. And yes, good thing Legolas arrived in time. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, too.

_**A big hug to all of you - thanks!**_


	18. Howl of Darkness

Hi all!

I´m so sorry for the long wait, RL can be such a bother! I hope you are still with me and enjoy this chapter.

Sadly, I have been alerted to the fact that review responses are not allowed (and that storied might even be taken down for them). I LOVE your reviews and I adore responding to them, but as long as I don´t know for sure please excuse my lack of response for now. You can be sure that I read each and every review and they make my days. PLEASE keep them coming.

A big thank you to all my readers, also to those who so generously commented on "Shadowplay". I was more than happy that story was enjoed so much

Now have fun with this chapter.

Alinah

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Howls of Darkness**

Legolas could feel the child's even breaths against his chest as he sat silently, watching the bare branches of the trees around him sway ever so lightly. The naked wooden arms stood out darkly against the grey skies, and the elf felt a sudden pain spear his heart. How he wished to see green again. How he wished to smell the soothing odours of spring flowers, coming to chase away the stillness that weighed down the winter-air.

The trees seemed to turn to him as his thoughts darkened, and their branches halted as if to defy the cold winds. With the sudden stillness, a sweet smell began to rise, and under Legolas´ wide gaze a single white flower pushed its head through the blanket of snow that had covered it. The tiny leaves stretched upwards, catching the gentle rays of the sun that began to glimmer in the air. Glittering spots of ice slipped off the new-born flower and turned to water as they fell to the ground. Looking upwards, the elf saw a cover of blue that melted across the dark clouds, and all around him, transparent wisps of green sprouted from the branches.

Within mere heartbeats, a layer of spring had covered the gloomy landscape. It was thin, allowing cold and death to shimmer through, but the longer Legolas watched, the stronger the colors grew. More flowers materialised all around him, and towards his left, a glittering tinge of blue announced the presence of a small lake.

Legolas knew this place, and a warm smile spread across his face. He realized that in the real world, his eyes were glazing over instead of gazing about for danger. He realized he should turn away from his dreamscape, that his tired mind was inviting him to wander his home in his dreams to finally find rest, yet he did not find the strength to chase away his comfort. He could feel a soft touch against his knee and looked down to find that grass had grown upon the snow that by now had completely swallowed the icy ground in swaying green leaves.

Reaching out a hand, he touched the ghost of a blade that turned solid beneath his fingers. Warmth flooding his senses, he passed his outstretched palm over the sea of green and smiled when the tiny tips tickled his skin.

Suddenly, a weight lifted off his right thigh. Startled, he saw a black shape rise. He could barely make out the dog, for it was hidden beneath a rapidly thickening wall of spring air. Butterflies drifted through the dark bulk, yet when the strong animal shook himself, Legolas could feel small drops of ice hit his cheeks. Once more the dog shook his fur, and the icy rain he created shimmered in a dimming sun.

It was with regret that the elf saw his dream escape, green once more fading into white, sweet fragrances dissolving into the crisp, empty smell of winter. Trees stood naked once more, the halo of green that still engulfed them disappearing into the grey clouds. A fresh bout of wind rattled their branches together like the bones of a discarded carcass. As if they wanted to announce that death was on the prowl. As if they wanted to warn him...

What had been left of the dream fled when Legolas´ heart began to race, pulling him fully back into the present. He rose to his feet swiftly, the sleeping child shifting against his shoulder but then the young one stilled again. Shouldering his bow and quiver, he turned towards the intrusion.

The elf cursed his weakness. The sharp pain from his injury when it was so suddenly jostled felt like a welcome punishment. How could he have allowed himself to miss the thick sense of approaching danger! Both of the animals had felt it before him, for Beakon and the mare stood side by side, facing south.

A growl escaped the dog, coming from the bowls of his being, and the horse danced backwards, throwing up her head in fear. The white showed within her eyes as she snorted and turned, ready to run. Beakon´s muscles tensed beneath his still damp fur as he prepared to attack.

From within the dense trees, the sounds of crunching snow mixed with small yelps of excitement.

Legolas knew that the animals by his side foreshadowed the only two courses of action open to him, and as much as his pride wanted to be redeemed in a fight, he was aware that the only wisdom lay with flight, at least for now. Clutching the boy closer to him, he mounted the frightened horse in one smooth jump. There was no need to urge her on, for he was barely seated when she shot away.

The elf turned, seeing Beakon follow at a surprising speed. Behind the dog however, dark bulks that far surpassed him in size and ferocity broke from the trees. Red eyes brimmed, bearing down on the elf, and Legolas could not suppress a gasp escaping his lips. These were no mere wolves. These were no wargs. These were worse by far.

Intelligence burned sharply within them, more than any brute would have possessed, and the elf would have sworn that the ghost of a smile had formed upon the snout of the leading beast. The pack slowed and then stopped, collecting. There were ten of them that Legolas could see, and they were in no hurry to chase them.

There was no need. The creatures were big and well-muscled, and the elf realized with a sinking heart that they would hunt them down easily. Tearing his gaze away from his foes for now, Legolas looked ahead, trying to asses their chances. He would have preferred to ride for the place where he had left Elrohir and Glorfindel. He could have followed their tracks to finally find protection and help, but his foes blocked his passage there.

There had to be another way. He did not know these woods at all, but he could tell that they were upon a wide, human-made path. Beneath the mare´s drumming hooves he could still make out the tracks of a whole group of humans on horseback.

An idea formed within his mind; a thought that he was slightly ashamed of but that might still carry the key to their survival. A plan swiftly formed, but he needed help to carry it out.

Behind him, a howl rose. Sudden cold made the elf shiver and when he turned, he saw that the beasts were on the move again. They ran with easy, wide strides, thick fur rippling in the wind, and a wave of darkness seemed to travel before them like a harbinger of death.

"Not our death!" the elf growled to himself and sharply turned the mare to the right, forcing her to leave the path. The horse snorted in protest and slowed, but at Legolas´ whispered encouragement she carried on as fast as the thicket allowed. Beakon was not far behind, and thus the small group made for the darker parts of the forest, leaving the human path behind them.

Legolas sighed when he gazed down at the small face that still lay nestled against his chest. He worried that the boy had not yet woken from the commotion, even though the child's brow was furrowed, showing his irritation. The elf was loathe to scare his young charge, but he could not endanger their lives for the sake of the child´s peace of mind.

Giving the slender frame a gentle shake, he said: "Awake, little one, your aid is needed."

The only response he received was that the child turned and buried his head against his chest. Behind them, the cracking of breaking branches announced that their pursuers had followed them into the woods. _So soon_, the elf thought, his despair rising, _they must run on Mordor´s wings to be so fast..._

"Wake now!" he ordered with all the command he could muster, accentuating his words with another shake, "or - the dream horse shall not come to bring you home!"

With a small sound of disapproval escaping the boy´s lips, his blurred silver eyes opened.

A howl rose behind them as if in response, and the mare stumbled in her sudden fright. Legolas barely caught himself against the horse's neck as he was pushed forward by the ragged movement, but he was relieved to feel the boy react, also. Small hands grabbed the mane, fingers curling tightly into the coarse hair.

Turning his head, the child gazed up at the elf with dulled fear and surprise. Legolas tried to smile while swiftly retrieving his bow and securing the quiver that he had held over his shoulder. "I need to practice archery for a small while", the elf announced, nocking an arrow to the string, "and I need you to lean low and steer the horse."

The boy obediently leaned upon the steed's neck, but when he answered there was rising panic in his voice. "There are no reins!" Legolas had already turned, sharp eyes seeking a target, and the first arrow sang even as he answered: "Use words, little one, use words."

There was a clattering sound when the arrow got entangled within the branches of some underbrush, missing the dark blur that the elf had aimed for. Swallowing a curse, Legolas aimed anew, at the same time trying to remember how many arrows he had left. Six, he guessed. Maybe seven, but no more.

He dimly registered that he could no longer see Beakon, but he was glad, for the dog would have only obscured his target. Squinting, the elf caught sight of the wolf-like shape again but did not yet shoot. He could hear the beast growling, and it came closer steadily. When the grey form appeared from beneath the bushes once more, Legolas allowed his arrow to fly. At the same moment he could hear the boy cry out: " Crom!" /Left/

Adjusting his seating to the horse's movements, the elf watched as his arrow flew true and sank into the beast's fur and flesh. There was a tiny yelp that might haveshown either pain or anger, but the beast did not slow in the least.

Red eyes glowed, easily made out, and Legolas drew his bow once more. His foe was close now. He would not get another chance. He could see the muscles in the great animal tense as it prepared to jump. The arrow left the string with an angry hiss just as the beast took to the air, and this time the steal tip of the weapon found its mark directly in the red glow of one of the eyes.

With a scream, the animal twisted in the air. Its paws shot out as if trying to remove the arrow, but instead they caught the mare against one hind leg. The horse whinnied in pain and stumbled once more. "Taer"/ Steady/ he could hear the boy call, "taer!" Preparing himself for a fall, Legolas was surprised when the beast caught her balance once more before coming to a shaking stop.

"Dartho ennas!" /Stay there/ Legolas ordered, meaning both the horse and the boy. He did not even look back to make sure he was being obeyed, for he could still make out movement in the beast that had fallen where its leap had sent it to the ground. Slipping off the heaving mare, he once again pulled forth an arrow and carefully stalked closer. His ears strained to make sure no further foe was near, and a wave of relief flooded him when he found nothing.

So he had been right. The beasts had come upon them by chance, when they really had been headed for the humans instead. Legolas felt a bolt of pity shoot through him even as he approached his own enemy, for he doubted humans would be able to withstand this pack of unearthly creatures.

The wolf-like being lay in its blood, writhing in pain. Even so, the remaining eye was fixed upon the elf as he moved closer. A snarl rose even as Legolas aimed for the second eye and calmly released. A shock went through the hairy frame; then it lay still. The elf waited. Behind him, he could hear the boy making soothing sounds to calm the horse. Close-by, an animal approached, but Legolas sensed no danger from it.

And still, the beast before him breathed. Its stout hard was hammering away as if in defiance of death. A grim expression crossing his features, Legolas lay down his bow and drew his knife. He turned swiftly, finding the child standing by the horse with his back to him. The elf nodded in satisfaction and closed in on the beast. He would not allow it to draw one more breath.

Very carefully, he moved towards the slightly twitching bulk, approaching slowly. Moving quickly all of a sudden, he knelt, grabbed a hand-full of fur and slit the beast's throat. A growl began to rise, cut short by death, but even though the elf was fast, so was his foe. The front paws shot out for him at a speed that made them blur in the air. Legolas sensed the danger at the same moment that he saw, from the corner of his eye, that another dark frame jumped out from behind one of the trees.

The elf twisted away with a grunt of surprise, almost avoiding the first paw, but not before it had left streaks of parallel gashes upon his chest. Legolas was pushed backwards by the movement and the second paw would have caught him fully, but it was halted by a pair of strong fangs. Beakon let out a growl of his own as he bit down hard enough to make bones crunch. He shook the huge front-leg a few times, making sure it was dead, before dropping it to the ground. Cocking his head to the side, blood leaking from his teeth into the dark fur, the dog regarded Legolas expectantly.

The elf took a few shaky breaths before he managed to gasp: "Mae hû, Beakon. Mae hû." /Good dog, Beakon. Good dog./

Apparently satisfied by this praise, the animal turned and trotted towards Estel who had stepped closer, eyes wide. Legolas was thankful once again, for he did not want the child to see the gruesome carcass. "Stay with the animals, child", he called out to make sure, "take care of them for a moment."

With some effort, Legolas rose to his knees. He picked up the knife he had dropped and prepared to wipe it off on the wolf´s fur, when suddenly the form before him began to shimmer. Looking on in awe, the elf saw the animal's bulk melt away. Almost like his dream of Mirkwood had been chased away by reality only a short time ago, now death robbed the creature before him of its false frame.

Bloody fangs shrank to teeth, fur dissolved to skin and wolf slowly melted to human.

Legolas could feel his heart miss a beat before it began to race wildly in his chest. Only one word ruled his thoughts now, a name that he had thus far only heard in old tales and songs.

_Draugluindur._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draugluindur!" Glorfindel´s eyes widened. Never had he expected this Evil of Old to rise again. "The servants of Draugluin the great, slain by Huan. I considered this evil breed long dead!"

Elrond watched the same disbelief on his friend's face that he had felt himself not long ago. A small smile tugged at his lips. "The same has been said about you, my friend", he jested mildly; "you should know better than any of us that the realms of death have many paths, some of which might lead back to life."

While Glorfindel still shook his head, Erestor stepped forth. "Much has been said about the creatures that are called Werewolves in the human tongue", he said thoughtfully, "and even the old tales are not precise on their nature. We do know that Sauron favoured this form of demon; we do know that he himself took this guise before."

He nodded towards Glorfindel. "We do know the tale of Huan and his mighty deeds, slaying the evil hounds, including their master Draugluin. But there are more tales, younger ones that speak of humans falling under an evil spell that could only have been cast by the mighty werewolf himself."

"Or one like him", Elrond cut in, leaning on the table as he spoke. "There was an evil in those creatures that was strong, strong enough to test even Vilya´s power. It was only with effort that I was able to expel this darkness from our lands."

He felt his friends look at him and straightened. "Here, outside of Imladris, we must rely on other forces to defeat this evil. And defeat it we shall, for else it will prowl on us again."

"I am sorry to have brought this danger onto you", one of the rangers spoke up, "but we did not know where else to turn when some among us fell to this force while hunting for orcs not far away..."

Erlond held up a hand. "Do not excuse your actions, for they were wisely chosen. When evil calls, we need to stand together to face it. It seems that the raiders that haunt these parts and the servants of Draugluin´s line have formed an alliance of darkness."

He turned, his sharp grey eyes roaming those that surrounded him in the simple room.

"Here and now", he spoke, "let us become the alliance of light."

TBC


	19. Bonds

Hi! 

Late, but here it is: chapter 19. I would give all of you my warmest thanks for reading and reviewing. Each and every review is cherished ((hugs))  
Thanks to San for once again editing for my, stress and all.  
Now enjoy!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine at all :(

**Bonds**

It was like a light touch upon the shoulder. A brush of a butterfly´s wing that was gone almost before it began. A sun-ray gracing a cool cheek in spring without being noticed.

Legolas knew that they were being watched.

Yet he felt no malice from the gaze that followed them, and when he glanced towards Beakon who trotted beside the mare, he could see that the dog´s ears were perked up, clearly noting the foreign presence too. But he did not seem to find danger in their visitors either. When the great black head turned towards the elf as if in question, Legolas quietly said: "Edtaer." /Steadily onwards./

From the corner of his eye the elf could see a shape that ducked behind bushes and used the broad backs of the trees for cover. He did not turn towards it as not to startle whoever was watching them. He expected their shadow to show itself when it considered the time right. Rushing things would not help matters.

It had not been long since they had left the human remains behind. The elf had taken his time to praise the child for his control over the horse, and, as he had hoped, this had diverted the boy´s attention from the body they had quickly turned their backs to. Or so the elf had hoped.

"What was that wolf?" The child now spoke up after a long silence. He leaned back against Legolas´ chest, taking care not to touch the drying gashes that the elf had insisted needed no immediate attention. "It had funny eyes and it did not howl like the wolves that sing in Imladris. Oh, and it was so fast, too. Elladan says a wolf cannot outrun a good horse."

Legolas could not help but smile. The boy had clearly considered his words carefully. The elf would have to do the same lest he would unnecessarily scare the young one. "You have a sharp wit, penneth. I am sure that Lord Erestor takes great pride in you during the lessons you no doubt have to endure."

To his surprise the boy turned sharply in his arms, causing a bolt of pain to shoot through him. Valar, he had been in pain for so long that he was beginning to get used to the feeling!

"Lord Erestor has taught me that it is impolite not to answer a question", the child said reproachfully. His eyebrows were drawn together in a scornful manner. "And you did not."

"Indeed." Legolas took a few deep breaths to hide his discomfort, glad that the boy was too occupied to have noticed. "I apologize. Will you forgive me?"

Clear grey eyes lit up with a quick smile as the boy nodded eagerly, all pretence of strictness swept away by curiosity. "Oh of course. Now, what was that wolf?"

Legolas slightly bowed his head as a sign that he would answer and the young human settled back against him, listening intently. A quick glance at Beakon showed him that there had been no change in the dog´s posture. He sensed that there was more than one watcher now, at least one to each side of them. Now and again a twig would snap or ice would crunch beneath a foot. Humans, of that he was sure now.

The elf was thankful that he could speak Elvish to the child, thus hiding their words from the visitors.

"You are correct that these wolves were not like others. They were swifter, fiercer and far more dangerous. Sometimes, young one, beasts of nature take sides. Some will help us and defend us against evil. Some will turn towards the enemy and be changed by it into something much more sinister than they used to be."

"But animals are not bad", the boy argued, "Ada says even the dangerous ones only kill because they want to eat."

"Aye", Legolas agreed, "unless they have been corrupted by the enemy."

"What enemy?" the child inquired, "the bad man that tried to hurt me in the woods?"

The elf sighed. "That man was evil, yes", he replied, "and evil can change things. Just as the forces of good can. Have you ever spent time at the shores of the Bruinen?"

"Of course!" The boy chuckled. "Such a funny river. Sometimes I think it sings to me. Elrohir says I´m silly."

"Lord Elrond´s twins should not call anybody silly", Legolas quipped, "for they can claim that trait for themselves. You are quite right, little one. That river may well sing to you. It is a good river that has formed a bond with Imladris and its Lord. It would never harm you."

The child kept chuckling. "So I was right", he said with satisfaction, "I shall have to tell my brothers!"

Legolas was just about to answer when a sudden wave of dread swept over him. Only a heartbeat later Beakon let out a growl and shot away into the woods. A terrified scream echoed over the snowy ground, followed by a gurgle and muffled shouts. Voices began to ring out around them.

"Attack, attack", a throaty voice called, "rush to help!"

Feet ran to their sides, and now Legolas could see some of the men that had hidden from them. They were clad in simple clothes and the weapons they carried seemed self-made. One man turned towards them and blocked their path. He bore a simple spear that he held at his side to show that he did not mean to attack. He held up his free hand and spoke very slowly and clearly, his eyes upon Legolas´ face as if he tried to read his features.

"Do not go on." The man´s voice wavered slightly when behind them another scream was heard. "There is danger ahead."

"Are the wolves here?" the child called out in alarm, using Elvish as he turned once again in the elf´s arms to look at him. "We should call Beakon!" Without waiting for a reply, the boy called out: "Beakon, telo nev, telo nev!" /Come here, come here/

The man stepped back nervously, lifting his spear as he glanced about him.

"Peace, friend", Legolas quickly intervened, "my young friend is merely calling back his dog." Holding up his hands in a gesture similar to the man's, the elf slipped off the mare and walked closer. He could sense that the fight that raged close-by was not lead by werewolves, but other humans. The conclusion was not difficult to draw.

"Let me join your friends against the raiders", he spoke, his voice laced with a hatred he did not know he still harboured, "if you guard the child, I guarantee that my bow shall bring down many foes."

A baffled look crossed the man´s face but he nodded and Legolas ran before the gesture was completed. "Call me if an enemy approaches you", he shouted back to the boy, "do not hesitate, I will come back for you."

"Legolas, wait!" The confusion in the boy´s voice almost made the elf stop, but then the sounds and smells of battle were upon him and he drew his bow. No raiders would escape his wrath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elrond watched silently as a group of ten warriors galloped away from the human village. Had the situation been different, he would have smiled at the almost shocked expression on many elves´ faces at the image of Erestor leading the way. His coat flapping behind him in the cold wind, the older elf was already well ahead of the others who were hard-pressed to meet his pace.

The advisor had insisted to be the one to retrieve Estel, arguing that he had left Imladris with exactly this aim in mind. Elrond knew that no words could lift the burden of guilt off his dear friend´s shoulder - a friend who still deemed his good-night-tale to the boy responsible for his predicament.

"He will not stop at a herd of Oliphaunts", Glorfindel said slightly, stepping to the other Elf´s side, "and Valar have mercy on any soul that dares come between him and the child."

"Aye", Elrond agreed with a sigh and forced himself to turn away, "and my mind is eased knowing that his fierce will is bound upon finding Estel. Even so, sometimes I mourn my own burdens, my friend." Together they walked the village, watching as their earlier instructions were carried out. Some of the outer buildings were being taken apart to build barricades. Having far too many wounded to move elsewhere, Elves, Rangers and villagers had agreed to make this their fortress before they rode out to hunt their foes.

"You are not free to follow your heart", the blond warrior said with sympathy, "for a leader must lead all and not heed any fears for his loved ones. But do not forget, Elrond, that this is what makes so many love you with a loyalty that burns more fiercely than a Balrog´s flames. All here will gladly act as your shadows and defend you children with their own blood."

The Lord of Imladris turned to his friend with a warm glow in his eyes. "Hannon le, mellon-nin. But I pray that no blood needs to be spilled for the safety Estel and Legolas, and neither for the lives of the twins."

Glorfindel was just about to answer when a ranger approached, bowing respectfully to the elven lords. "Forgive me for interrupting", he said, "but I was sent to question the villagers about the events before today's attacks. They say that during the past days, numerous humans have disappeared. There are rumours that a village to the south has been wiped out by a joined attack of wolves and raiders."

"By the Valar", Glorfindel breathed, "who knows how many have been turned into beasts of darkness already?"

The question hung upon the village like a dark cloud, and all who sensed it worked even harder to build the protective wall that was meant to guard them all.

In the barn that had been turned into a shelter for the injured, the healer Calen turned from the ranger he had been treating, when Elladan tossed restlessly upon his pallet, mumbling to himself. The older twin´s eyes were still closed, but the frown on his brow betrayed troubled dreams.

By his side, Elrohir began to mirror his distress. Calen swiftly retrieved some freshly heated water and sprinkled athelas into it, replacing the bowl between the twins that had grown cool. The soothing effect was slow to set in, and the blond healer could hear what Elrond´s sons were saying. The words of each alone made no sense at all, but laced together they grew into a message of dread.

"Cor lhumren..." /A ring of shadows.../

"...anglenno haroyn abonnen." /...closes in on the heir of mankind./

" Gyth altirad..." /Foes unseen.../

"... ahpadar mellyn." /...follow friends./

Suddenly, two pairs of green eyes shot open. Confusion and fear was mingled in them, and yet the twins spoke as if with one voice.

"Estel, where is Estel?"

"Safe", Calen answered soothingly, "he is safe."

It broke the young healer´s heart that his words might well be a lie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas dropped his bow when his last arrow was spent. Before him, the fight had turned for the poorly equipped humans. He had never seen men fight with such wild bravery and vigour and he silently wondered what it was that they were fighting for.

Even though he hated to admit it, the elf was grateful that he would not have to endure a long fight at close range. His various injuries throbbed uncomfortably when he drew his knives, but he did not allow such petty subtleties to stop him. Towards his right, Beakon valiantly stood before two men that had fallen, bleeding from many wounds but still trying to defend each other against two raiders.

Even though the attackers were on the retreat, these two refused to budge. They seemed unawares that they would soon stand alone, so intend they were to finish off the work that they had begun.

Legolas approached swiftly, and the first dropped with a slit throat before he knew what hit him. The second turned to the elf with a snarl and lashed out with a club. The rusty nails that spiked the weapon´s head narrowly missed the elf´s side.

As Legolas dodged the blow, he was forced to side-step and one of his feet got caught in the armpit of the raider he had just brought down. His attention slipped for a mere fraction of a heartbeat, and he heard Beakon´s warning bark too late to react. From the corner of his eye he could see the club approach the side of his head, but just before it could connect with his skull, its course was diverted by a slightly bent blade.

It had appeared out of nowhere from behind the elf. Its wielder must have swung it just past Legolas´ head to intercept the club, yet he managed to take most of the force from the vicious swing. Even so, his sword was pushed backwards towards the elf. Having gained a few precious heartbeats, Legolas nimbly ducked away and out of his saviour´s way.

To his immense surprise, the young human who had saved him could barely be sixteen summers old. He was well-muscled already but still bore the softness of youth upon his beardless features. Even so, he allowed no mercy for his foe and cut the raider down in one wide swing.

The deed done, he turned to Legolas with a grin on his face. "That was a close call, was it not?" He laughed. "I nearly had to take down your head to keep it on your shoulders."

Sensing that the fight had died around them, Legolas slowly lowered his knives and answered with an air of wonder in his tone. "Aye. There must be great confidence in you to wield you sword in such a manner."

The young man shrugged as he sheathed his weapon. "Yes, but then again, if I had missed, I would not have made things worse, for you would have been dead anyway."

Before Legolas could reply to this certainly correct analysis, he heard a horse approach and swiftly turned to see the mare trot into the clearing, the young boy and the man left behind to protect him safely on her back.

From all around them, humans began to gather while others tended the wounded and retrieved the dead. A tall man with blood dripping off his side stepped towards Legolas just as the elf had reached his young human friend.

"I thank you for your help, master elf", the man said in a deep voice, "Let me offer you and the child our hospitality." He made a sweeping gesture, encompassing the tired fighters around him. "What you see here is the last alliance of the Villagers of the Dale", he announced, "and we greet you amongst our midst."

TBC


	20. Hideouts

Hi all!

Here´s chapter 20 - read, enjoy and please let me know what you think! I would like to thank you all for your support and all the wonderful reviews! One word about the sequel to "The Beckoning" - I swear this will come. I have even started writing it (as well as a sequel to "Ravens") but I have to finish one story before really plunging into the next. All I can promise is: They will come!

Thanks again to San for editing - even though busy with other things ((hugs))

Now have fun!

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Dislaimer: Still not mine...

**Hideouts**

A howl rose from snow-covered hills. Its tone was so dark that even the wolves that were just gathering to hunt, cowered beneath its weight, whining in fright.

The small group of elven riders and their horses that raced along across the snow, however, barely reacted. The steeds´ ears flicked in annoyance and their riders glanced about them, sharp eyes scanning for danger, yet their pace never slowed. Too urgent was their mission.

On and on the sound travelled, and more voices joined in as it moved across smooth plains and wove through bare trees. It brushed the black ruins of an abandoned hut, lightly touched the carcass of a slain horse and then reached a small village that saw elves and humans, side by side, preparing for their defence.

No matter whether mortal or not, all who heard the howl froze in their movements and listened. The wounded grew restless and the horses pawed the ground and neighed in protest. Even when the howl slowly faded away, dying a slow death of echo and shade, it left its foul mark upon all who were stained by it.

Lord Elrond turned to the blond elven warrior by his side. "I know", Glorfindel said before a word had been spoken, "alliances are formed on the other side as well. I shall double the guards. There will be no sleep tonight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even though separated from his kin, another elf also looked up at the fell sound, and so did the warriors around him. A hush had fallen over the group but was quickly interrupted by the strong voice of the human leader.

"So, friend elf, will you share our shelter? You are welcome to join us."

The lone elf stood quietly, suddenly aware that he was surrounded by humans. Expectant eyes were fixed upon him. He could sense curiosity and appreciation but also distrust and even anger. Scanning the ragged group he tried to place the reactions, but he was greeted by so much tiredness and sorrow that he quickly gave up.

Above them, the skies grew to steal as an early dusk crept up on them, and when a cold breeze picked up and brushed through the small gathering, even Legolas could not suppress a shiver. The hour grew late and his choices were limited indeed.

To his right, Bowder´s mare had stopped and contentedly rubbed her head against his shoulder. Beakon had returned to his side also, and when the little boy slipped off the horse's back to stand behind him, he had to hide the smile that he felt tugging at his lips. A fine escort that supported the prince of Mirkwood on this particular mission.

"Well?" the human leader spoke up, a hint of impatience in his voice. His eyes had darkened when he was not given an answer. "Why does it take you so long to accept our hospitality? Is our company so far beneath you that you will not even endure it for shelter?" A murmur rippled along the humans, but Legolas raised both hands in a soothing gesture before he replied.

"Not at all, my friend", he said, "I was merely considering whether I could burden you with our presence. Times are dark, and hospitality is not easily given without paying a high price. Please forgive me if my hesitation seemed rude to you."

The huge human stepped closer and peered at Legolas as if trying to see him clearly, but then his expression suddenly changed to a wide grin and he patted the elf on the back with the force of a young bear. "No offence taken, master elf. I am Cann, and I welcome you to my small band of fighters!"

Legolas bowed lightly to the sounds of welcome and relief that were uttered by the other men. He could not help feeling that he had just endured an escape as narrow as that from the young man´s sword in battle, and the thought did little to ease his mind. Even so, he mounted the mare and joined the humans when they prepared to leave. Horses had been brought from a hideout in the woods. They were as wildly assorted as their riders, ranging from broad beasts that seemed better suited to pulling a plough, to thin creatures, looking weak but nonetheless not budging beneath their burdens.

Neither the wounded nor the dead were left behind, and Legolas once again lifted the boy onto the horse to sit before him. The child yawned openly when they left and his eyes were drooping as they rode, yet his mind would not let him rest just yet.

After only a short distance the group left the snowy ground of the woods to ride on within a shallow river. It was not deep enough to reach the horses´ knees, but the unsteady ground and fading light forced a slow pace upon them.

"Why are we riding in the river?" the child asked from where he lay nestled against the elf. The young voice sounded slightly raspy and Legolas looked down at the boy, trying to find out whether his young charge was unwell, but he could not detect anything amiss.

"It is a ruse to keep others from finding us", the elf explained, "for traces can be hidden beneath water."

"Does the water wash them away?" Interest seemed to momentarily win the upper hand over the boy´s drowsiness. "Can nobody find us now?"

Legolas chuckled. "No, little one. The horses´ hooves will still move the pebbles they step upon. Some may brush the plants at shore and bend them. Or a piece of cloak might get caught against a low-hanging branch."

The child was silent for a moment before he inquired: "But it would need a very good tracker to find us? Not anybody could just follow us?"

"It would take a very good tracker indeed. Do not be afraid." Legolas smiled. "Someone like Elladan or Elrohir might be able to follow a track like this. You should ask them to show you." His smile widened into a grin when he envisioned his friends crawling through the mud with the inquisitive youngster. He would have to make sure to witness the first lessons.

The child yawned again. "I will", he agreed, his words a little slurred. "Or I will ask you." With this innocent threat, grey eyes slipped shut and the boy fell into blissful slumber.

Legolas shifted slightly to become more comfortable and keep his burden from pressing against any of his injuries. This was becoming a difficult matter, as it seemed that his whole body ached now. He could even feel the cold that rose from the creek crawl into his bones.

Wearily, the elf watched the humans around him. None paid him any particular attention now, for all had to keep their wits about them in order not to stumble and hold the wounded on the horses. He could see how tired they looked. How starved. How worried. It was nothing short of a miracle that they had prevailed against the raiders. Few seemed trained with arms in any way.

But some were.

The young man who had almost cut Legolas´ head off in battle pushed his horse alongside Bowder´s mare. The elf immediately noted the origin of the stout animal and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You are a ranger." It was a statement that washed the youth's almost constant smile off his face in his amazement, but then the man chuckled joyfully. "Yes, and not the only one around here. It was lucky for these people that we found them. I might be young, master elf, but it is my fate to be here. I was taught that not age but heart makes us what we are."

"You must have had a wise teacher", Legolas replied, "and a brave one, too, for training you with a sword must have called for a stout soul."

The ranger made a dismissive gesture. "Not at all", he said easily, his voice free of bragging, "I´m quite natural with a blade. But should I ever be forced to pick up a bow, make sure to stand behind my back. Preferably half a mile off."

"I shall remember that", Legolas replied seriously, "Because an arrow is even more difficult to dodge than a sword."

To the elf's surprise, he grew quite comfortable in the conversation with the ranger who belatedly introduced himself as Léod. The young man even knew the history of his name which had been carried by a lord in Rohan. "I do not know my origin", the youth freely shared, "for I was found by the rangers when I was but a boy. Yet I could ride a horse well then already, so the plains of the horse lords might well be my home."

Suddenly Léod rose in the saddle and pointed ahead. "There is our camp", he announced. "By the Valar, it is time! My limbs are about to freeze off."

The small group left the river and followed a thin path through the dense trees. Legolas could see several guards hidden in the trees and behind some stray rocks around them, and he could sense even more elsewhere. This place was difficult to approach without being noticed. That was a good thing, because flickering light and the smell of smoke clearly announced that a settlement was near.

Suddenly, the ground fell away rather sharply to reveal a wide hollow. Tents and makeshift huts had been erected here. Fires burned among them, and animals had been ushered into small trellis that were scattered along the slopes of the camp. A few dogs barked at them but were quickly hushed by their owners.

Women and children stepped forward to greet the returning riders. Few men were to be seen, and Legolas concluded that he had seen most of the fighting force these humans possessed. And of this low number not few had been lost.

Soon, cries of mourning and despair were to be heard, and the elf sought a space for himself, the child and the animals at the edge of the dwelling. He was loathe to intrude on these people in their hour of sadness. Settling down with his back against a rock he watched in silence. The child remained sleeping in his arms, and the animals settled down at his side just as they had done beside Bowder´s hut.

The light had completely fled the skies now and the figures of the humans were mere shadows that stood out against the unsteady lights of their fires. Suddenly, their shapes seemed fleeting to Legolas, quivering and lacking the solidity that promised safety. Just like a ray of light could dispense of any shadow, illness and age would dissolve those souls that would not go down in battle.

So much death waiting to happen. Legolas watched a woman kneeling beside one of the bodies. She had buried her head against the dead one´s chest and would raise it again and again to cry out her grief into the night. Two small shapes clung to her thin frame. How could she carry on when she herself might succumb to hunger or fever any day?

"Do you mind?"

Legolas flinched at the sound of Léod's voice, strongly enough to make the boy in his arms make a muffled sound of disapproval before settling down again.

The young ranger sat down with a look of apology on his features. "I did not mean to startle you", he said, "but I thought you would appreciate an extra pair of eyes to watch that child. You seem to be quite fond of him."

"There is nothing to apologize for", Legolas replied rather stiffly, "For I was not startled at all. The boy is under my guard and I shall continue to watch him, yet I do not mind your presence."

"Thank you, neither do I mind yours." There was a hint of mirth in Léod´s words. "I guess that means we shall not need to draw weapons and fight for this spot of rest. If you do not take offence, then, I shall make good use of my time."

Legolas eyed the young man, not entirely sure what to make of his reaction, but when the ranger pulled out his sword and began sharpening it with slow, deliberate movements, he leaned back again to watch the camp. The boy felt warm and heavy against his chest and above him, the clouds ripped open to reveal the heavens.

The elf gazed up at the stars, wondering to himself when the Valar would finally grant him peace again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Daro!" /Hold/ Erestor brought his horse to an abrupt stop, as did the warriors behind him. They had ridden hard and covered a lot of ground, passing the dead raiders and horse that Glorfindel had told them about. They were close now to the hut of Bowder, the human hunter, and the smell of cooling smoke lay in the air.

However, this was not what had startled the advisor. His gaze had roamed the ground for tracks for the entire ride. It had been easy to follow the path the Balrog slayer had taken, and just as easy to see where Legolas had ridden, but now a new kind of tracks had joined those of the steed's hooves.

"Droeg" /wolves/ one of the warriors spoke, a note of disgust in his voice as he added: "Beraid droeg." /Cursed wolves./

"Aye." Erestor slipped off his horse and crouched down. Light was fading already and it would soon retreat fully, leaving the world in darkness. Unless the elves were willing to carry on the light of hope. "They were many", the elder elf said thoughtfully, "and they took their time here to examine the horse's tracks."

He stood, gazing about him. "Most followed the horse", he said, keeping his voice even, "while one other resumed into the woods."

"Why would not all of them seek to kill Legolas?" one of the warriors said. "They might have considered him easy prey."

"Possibly." Erestor gazed into the forest. He knew that they had neither time nor resources to follow both trails, and there was no doubt in his heart that it was their duty to follow Legolas. Even so, he felt a nagging in his heart that told him grave danger lay both ways.

Sighing, the advisor sank down to his knees and laid his palm across of the clear paw-prints. He felt the warriors forming a circle around him even as his inner sight fled this place.

He could sense hot breath as soft paws sank into the snow. A smell filled the sensitive nose, the odour of humans. The dark shapes of trees danced past eyes that were forever trained upon the next kill. And yet there was more than bloodlust in this mind. There was a plan. A sense of cunning that was interwoven with the deep satisfaction of confidence.

Voices began to take shape in the distance, and soon he could make out the words that were spoken. "He will be here soon." A male voice. "He promised to return. Do not lose confidence in him, for he has led you in battle before."

Aye, the dark mind thought, and he will do so again. Oh yes, I shall lead you into battle.

The wolf´s bulk stopped. Close-by, next to a tree, a bundle of clothes lay waiting. The smell of men was close now, mingled with that of horses. Saliva dripped off the opened mouth, yet the beast forced its animalistic instincts to obey and retreat deeply into its mind.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths and even deeper concentration.

Fur to hair.

Paw to hand.

Snout to mouth.

The beast groaned as it changed, but it endured the pain. It embraced it with a black heart that would make sure that every torture it suffered would be returned to its enemies manifold.

Having regained the form of the human he had once been, the beast dressed and then approached the waiting group.

Trusting, relieved faces turned to him when he drew near. Such fools. Such wonderful, easily deceived fools.

"Ranger!" A man in rags walked up to him, his lone weapon a spear. "We have waited long for your return."

"Aye" the beast answered with a smile, "and returned I have."

TBC


	21. A Matter of Trust

Hi there!

I just realized that I posted a version of this chapter earlier that still contained a number of typoes. I hope I have erased most of them now :-)

Thanks for reading and reviewing - you people are the best and I´m very happy that so many of you stick with me through this story.

Alina

Raing: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine at all

**A matter of trust**

Estel lay with his eyes securely closed, slowly rising from the depth of a dream that was already fading from his mind. His brow furrowed when he found his ears filled with two sounds that seemed at odds with each other. Both had rhythm. Both kept repeating themselves at a predictable pace that was almost soothing; yet Estel found it irritating that he could place only one.

It was a heartbeat, strong and steady. His cheek felt warm from the chest it rested against, and had the other sound not broken his reverie, he would have fallen back to sleep, secure in the knowledge that his elven ada or one of his brothers held him close.

But if they were, who was making the other sound? It was metallic, staring with a low thud and then rising to a higher tone that reminded him of a voice. The boy´s mind began to wrap itself around the unfamiliar noise, and he woke more and more as he failed to recognize it.

Finally, the child forced sleepy grey eyes open to seek the source of this particular riddle.

He found himself facing a low-burning fire, and across from it sat a young man he vaguely remembered seeing before. Across the man´s lap lay his sword, and the stranger kept pulling a small object along the blade, thus creating the sound Estel had wondered at. The boy lay still, watching for a while, and the man was so lost in his task that he did not seem to realize that he was being watched.

"You are making it sharp again." When Estel spoke, there was satisfaction in his slightly raspy voice. "You make the edge shiny, and the sword sings to you because it likes this so much."

The man looked up with an air of surprise, but his smile was fast coming and he chuckled. "I could not have said it better, little one." He opened his right hand and held out a small dark object for the boy to see. "The stone eases small scratches out of the blade and makes it sharp once more. A dull edge would not be very useful now, would it?"

When the boy merely nodded, the man added: "My name is Léod and I thank you for speaking to me. Your elven companion seems to enjoy entertaining me with his silence."

Estel carefully sat up and glanced at the elf behind him. He could clearly see the stars mirrored in the still blue eyes and turned back to the man with a wise shake of the head. "Of course he is silent, or do you talk in your sleep all night?"

This time Léod´s surprise was not so quickly erased. "That would explain a lot, of course", the young ranger said after a while, "forgive me, but I am used to people who close their eyes when they sleep."

"I do that!" Estel wriggled out of the elf´s loose grasp and scooted closer to the ranger in curiosity. "My ada says that many other people do, too." He expectantly gazed at the ranger as ifwaiting forhim to demonstrate his case. Léod smiled. "Aye, you are not alone in that habit, little one. If you walk around the camp you will see many resting in such a fashion. I dare say that Legolas is the only one who does not."

For the first time, the child realized that they indeed sat at the edge of a settlement. Soft snores and groans disturbed the uneasy silence as well as isolated sobs. The boy laid his head to the side as he listened and then whispered: "I think I should rather not look at their closed eyes tonight. Many are sad..." His words were cut short by a raspy cough.

Léod frowned. "You might be right that another time would be better suited for your inspection", the ranger agreed, "but there is someone you should visit." He pointed to a tent not far away. A merry fired burned in front of it, and the figure of a woman could clearly be seen by its side.

"That is Leana", the man explained, "and she makes the best milk with honey I have ever tasted. Why do you not her to make you a good big cup of it?"

Estel´s face lit up at the prospect of a warm drink and he nodded, happily skipping away even though he coughed again as he went, more loudly this time.

Opposite Léod, Legolas suddenly sat up straight at the sound, a look of momentary confusion crossing his features. "Do not worry", the ranger said, picking up his sharpening stone again to resume his work, "he woke up with a cough and a warm drink might well soothe it."

The elf did not answer but simply watched the boy on his way towards a woman who rose to greet him. Legolas felt unease seep into his bones and he shook his head lightly to rid himself of the lingering effects his short sleep still had on him. He could tell from the position of the stars that no more than three hours had passed since he had dozed off.

The camp had fallen silent around them, the cries of despair subdued by the weariness caused by the loss. Even so, there was tension in the air that had not been present before. A change had transpired, light yet detectable, and reluctantly Legolas admitted to himself that he would not be able find its cause by simply watching his surroundings.

He turned to the young ranger once more who had by now taken out his dagger and carefully glanced down its blade in search of damage.

"You take good care of your weapons", the elf commented, "It seems like you could spend a night sharpening them."

"Oh aye, I might do that." Léod smiled, never taking his eyes off the dagger. "But not tonight. I was interrupted in tending to my sword, or else I would have finished already."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, waiting for further explanations that might help him place his growing restlessness, and when none were forthcoming he sighed and asked, "What has transpired then to take your attention from your blades?"

"Did anyone arrive in the camp, you mean?" This time the man looked up with mirth dancing in his eyes. "All you need to do is ask me directly, my friend. I will not hold information from you."

"Very well then", Legolas replied somewhat stiffly. "Would you kindly tell me whether anyone has entered the camp of late? For the change in the air makes me uneasy." He stopped himself, surprised he was giving away more information than he had intended.

The ranger did not react to what Legolas considered a slip of his guard and simply replied: "A few of the men who had been away hunting returned a while ago. One of them is my teacher, the brave warrior who dared teach me swordplay." He grinned at his irony. "I talked to him about the battle and was thus delayed in sharpening my weapons. But do not worry, for I kept my eyes on the boy and you while I spoke. I did not forget my promise to help you guard him."

The elf simply nodded his thanks, even though he berated himself for allowing himself to fall asleep in a situation like this. He needed to keep alert and remember that he was not resting in an elven camp, but one set up by humans.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief when Estel came back towards him, more slowly this time because he balanced a steaming cup in his hands. He smiled brightly at Legolas when he found him awake and sat down by his side. "Smell!" He held the cup under the elf´s nose but went on talking before any reaction was possible. "This is warm milk with honey. Leana says it is good for my cough. And it tastes good, too."

To prove his point Estel took a careful sip, somehow managing to smile at the same time. Legolas watched him carefully. "Are you feeling well then?" he asked a bit uncertainly. "Prefect", the child replied and continued to drink. His voice still sounded like he had used it too much, but other than that, he seemed content enough.

Legolas leaned back wearily and tried to call upon his instincts once more. He needed to find out what was causing him unease, but his attention kept straying both to the little boy and to the lingering pains that were making their presence known once more. He could sense Léod glancing at him several times and carefully schooled his features to give away nothing. He had said too much already.

When Estel had finished his drink he clambered to his feet and said: "Leana asked me to clean the cup in the river before I give it back to her. May I go?"

It took a prolonged silence to alert Legolas to the fact that the boy was asking him for permission, but the young ranger had apparently read something else into his lack of response. "The path to the river is safe", the young ranger said, "it is well-guarded, and the hunters are still down there watering their horses, too."

"In that case you can go." Legolas watched the child run for the river and was taken aback when, as soon as he was gone, Léod put away his weapons and reached for his pack instead. "This is the perfect time", the ranger beamed, "I noticed how you tried to hide your pain from the child. We will quickly see to your injuries while he is gone. I promise that I will not give anything away."

The elf looked on blankly as Léod took bandages and herbs from his bag, mumbling as he arranged them. To Legolas it became obvious that he had to either put a lot of distance between himself and the human or be prepared for more surprises. He was not sure which of the two he should prefer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estel easily found his way to the river, even though he had slept through their arrival. Leana had described the way to him and as soon as he had left the camp, he could hear horses snort and splash as they drank.

The boy felt strangely elated. His throat still burned a little but the feeling had been greatly soothed by the warm drink. On his way through the camp he had managed to sneak a glimpse at a few of the resting humans, and their eyes had indeed been closed.

Just like his were when he slept.

He understood that this was something that all humans did. Lord Elrond had told him so many times. And yet, to see the truth of it had struck a chord in his heart that now hummed and sang. He had also heard some men cough. Just like he did when he had a cold. He had seen Leana sweat when she scooted close to the fire to monitor his milk to keep it from boiling over. Just like he did when he got hot.

He slipped on the dark path and almost fell, then chuckled when he heard a corresponding sound coming from straight ahead. Only a heartbeat later a weathered man came into view, by his side a horse that lead him rather than the other way around, so eager was the beast to get its rest.

"Easy, you silly mare", the man grumbled, "we have spend so much time waiting today that you have hardly earned the fodder you are now running for."

When he saw Estel, the man frowned at the wide grin on the youthful face. "You slipped", the boy beamed happily, "and so did I. Humans slip."

"So they do", the man replied with a shake of his head, "just be careful that my hand does not slip when you laugh at me again."

Estel turned and looked after the retreating figure, unsure how a hand could slip. Unless you were using it to walk on, of course. He had tried that in the past and had decided that his feet were better suited to the task. He might tell the man later, but now he needed to clean the cup and get back to Legolas before the elf began to miss him.

When the boy reached the river, he saw two men who were still standing there watering their horses. A small hollow had been dug beside the actual river, and hay floated on top of the water there. Estel knew that this was a way to keep horses from drinking cold water too quickly. One of the beasts was contently quenching its thirst, but the other danced around its rider and whinnied in nervousness.

The child bent down and quickly rinsed the cup, wincing when the cold of the river bit into his hand. He glanced up when he heard the restless horse neigh loudly. "Just leave him be", one of the men advised the other, leading his own steed for the path that lead into the camp. "Maybe he is not thirsty."

"He has not drunk all day", the other replied roughly, "the stubborn beast better get to it quickly, or I´ll lose my patience."

Estel rose. He shivered again. This time it was not the water that wrapped him in cold. It was the voice. A voice that mingled a growl and word, snarl and speech. Just when the boy turned to follow the second man, the voice addressed him.

"You there, boy!"

Estel froze.

"Do not stand there like a statue! Come here and hold this horse for me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You should consider spending some time at a very safe and peaceful place."

Léod shook his head while he applied some herbs to the gashes on Legolas´ chest. He was amazed at the amount of wounds in various stages of healing that covered the elf's body.

"I will consider your advice", came the dry reply, "even though I expected a certain amount of peace in Rivendell. It certainly has a better reputation for calm than Mirkwood."

The ranger whistled softly. "That is were you come from?" He carefully tightened a bandage over the herbs to keep them in place. "I have never been there, but people say that it is not a - welcoming place."

Legolas almost chuckled at the hesitation in the man´s voice. "Aye", he agreed", the spiders are not very welcoming creatures. As are the orcs that sometimes dare to venture close." He paused for a moment before finishing: "And of course, there are the wild elves to consider."

Leód was silent for a minute before snorting at the joke. "I am sure that your people are fierce enough", he said, smiling to himself when he saw the elf gaze into the direction of the river, "even though you seem to have a soft spot for humans."

Before he could receive an answer a horse broke from the path, closely followed by a colourfully cursing man who let go of the reins and threw his hands up in resignation to watch the beast trot for the other horses that were gathered at the far side of the camp, not far from the elf and ranger.

"Pray tell, my patient friend", Léod called out to the grumbling man, "have you seen a boy by the river?"

"Oh aye", came the reply, "a child happy about stumbling. He joined Drahan and Tracker by the stream, I believe."

The young ranger turned to Legolas with a smile. "Do not worry", he said, attending to the elf´s older injuries now, "the boy is in the best of hands." Legolas stared into the young men´s eyes searchingly, but all he found there was honesty. Reluctantly, he settled back and allowed Léod to continue.

TBC


	22. The Storm Gathers

Hi there!

No, the ground did not swallow me and neither did I abandon writing, but work is just a hectic mess at the moment and there´s very little time (plus, a certain site would not let me post for a day or two...).

I would like to use this opportunity to let you know that I might not get to write (and post) at all through June, as work will be at its worst and I´ll have a wonderful house guest who does not speak the language here, so she´ll need me a lot.

But I promise, once July arrives I´ll update a lot faster! Please bear with me. This story will get done in the not-so-far future and then I´ll tackle the sequels I´ve been talking about ;-)

That being said, on with the fic. Thanks to all who read and of course my dear reviewers. You so make my day - every single comment is truly cherished. A big hugto San for editing((hugs))

Alinah

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**The Storm gathers**

The grey skies had turned to lead, pressing down on the lands as darkness crawled up from the hollows among the hills. Even the blanket of snow that gently covered the earth could do nothing to prevent the impeding veil that would soon embrace the rest of the world. The wind had picked up, sending chilly gusts across the frozen grounds.

The small village that lay nestled by the ice-covered stream might have seemed a welcome sight to any traveller coming upon it that night; yet an eerie silence lingered over the thatched roofs. Tension rippled along the dirt-packed allies, and the horses that stood within the shadows of the buildings pawed the ground nervously, creating the only sound that emanated from the still dwelling.

Elrond walked the darkened paths wreathed in even deeper shadows, for his heavy heart weighed on his troubled soul. He could sense both elves and men stirring upon the roofs around him, betraying the seeming emptiness of the streets as a ruse. He could smell the oil that had been poured into barrels and then buried into the earth. If an attack came, the elves would set the oil alight to aid their human allies see their foes.

No, Elrond corrected himself, not if the attack came. When it came. There was no doubt in his soul that this night would be tainted in red, bringing forth yet another morning filled by sadness. Yet endure they must, for he knew that their failing would result in more death to follow soon after. Many would not just lose their bodies but their souls too, as they were turned into ghastly creatures of darkness.

To his left, a shape suddenly disengaged from a still roof. It melted upwards gracefully and stood for a moment, gazing towards the east. Even in the pressing darkness of this evening Glorfindel´s shape seemed to possess a light of its own. And when the blond elf lightly jumped to the ground beside his friend, the lord of Imladris felt his mood lift.

"How are the young ones?" the Balrog slayer asked in a quiet voice, for he knew where Elrond had finally allowed himself to go.

"Restless." The healer sighed. "Calen told me of a warning they uttered, never even waking. They spoke of darkness and death."

Glorfindel placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "They have inherited their father´s gift, even if it does not run as strong as your own. Yet fear not for them, for they have also inherited a brave heart." The elf frowned when he sensed a light shivering that travelled the other´s lithe frame and added with an undertone of reprimand: "And a stubbornness that has no measure. You have used much of your strength to heal them."

Elrond could not help a chuckle at his friend's tone of voice. "I am still standing, mellon-nin, and I will remain so through any battle that may lie ahead." His words darkening, he continued: "The constant worry for them would have weakened me more than even the most tiring act of healing. They have not yet wakened, but I have given them all I could spare to at least offer them a chance should our defences be breached."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding but replied: "Our defences shall hold, my friend. Seldom have I felt a determination as strong as the one that surrounds us now. Rangers and villagers are just as willing to sacrifice themselves to our cause as the elves are. Such bonding cannot be overestimated. It has blocked the path of darkness before."

"Aye", Elrond agreed, but then both elven lords lifted their heads in unison and ceased speaking.

All around them, they could feel elves grow tense, sending shivers through the still air. No sound was to be heard as the horses froze where they stood, nostrils wide as they drew in a faint scent that travelled towards them upon the chilled breeze.

"Dartha meth." /The wait is over./

Nothing was left in Elrond´s voice now but calm strength. Glorfindel nodded at his side, reaching for his sword.

"Sain nev." /They are here./

x x x x x x

The shadows were lengthening, bringing with them a fresh wave of cold that even an elf could feel. Yet it was not the darkness of night that urged Erestor of Imladris to spur his horse to even greater speeds, causing the trees beside him to fly by. It was the darkness that had grown eyes beneath the whispering branches. The darkness that was moving along with them on soft paws.

The small group of elves had made haste after the advisor had sensed betrayal closing in on both Legolas and Estel, and once they had reached the remains of Bowder´s house they had lingered just long enough to read the tracks, only to swiftly ride on. They had followed the single horse´s trail into the woods, yet now Erestor knew they would not be able to go on lest they would lead death itself to the child and the prince.

The elven lord sensed the woods opening to a small clearing before them and drew his horse into a more measured pace to collect his warriors around him. Knowing that those shadowing them possessed keen senses and some might even understand the elven tongue, he said little, yet enough to make his plan clear, simple as it was.

"Costo rhinn, berio dain-lîn." /Fight in a circle, protect each other´s back./ The silent nods around him could be sensed rather than seen, and a heartbeat later the elves fanned out into the clearing and Erestor raised his voice for all to hear.

"Gûr gyth-mîn!" /Death to our foes./

His answer was a snarl that chorused from many a dark throat and then a shadow shot out at him from beneath a tree. Erestor slipped down his steed´s side, holding on to the horse´s neck with his left hand while his right brought his sword up in a wide semi-circle. He could feel the blade connect with fur and flesh and instinctively turned his face away when blood rained down on him.

Pulling himself upright as the wolf slumped to the ground in a heap, Erestor had one heartbeat to take in the sight of battle around him before his steed suddenly reared and then kicked out viciously. There was a crunching sound and a yelp behind them, followed by a snarl.

The advisor forced his horse to turn on its hind legs. The wolf lay on its side, its back obviously crushed by the hooves that had caught its spine. And still the beast's teeth were bared, glowing eyes fixes upon the blade that swiftly descended upon its neck, before finally glazing over in death.

"Hîr Erestor, ennas!" /Lord Erestor, over there/

The advisor quickly glanced towards the fighter who pointed into the trees and the dark-haired elf cursed under his breath when he saw the dark shapes that swiftly raced past them. His heartbeat began to catch when he noticed his mistake. There were far too few attackers, leaving his warriors unscathed but for a few minor injuries yet also allowing some wolves to flee.

"Rhinc, rhinc!" /A ruse, a ruse/ Erestor´s shout carried in it all the anger he felt towards an enemy that would run from a honourable battle, as well as towards himself for not expecting them to. "Faro sain, dego sain, dego sain!" /Hunt them, kill them, kill them/

Not turning to make sure his orders were being heeded, the advisor forced his steed into a gallop. A wolf blocked his path but the horse sensed its riders intent and jumped the foul beast, leaving Erestor one swing with his blade that merely grazed his foe´s flank. It did not matter, for he knew that the beast would be taken care of by those behind him.

Racing along beneath the trees, the advisor sheathed his sword and retrieved his bow. Guiding his horse through the maze of wooden trunks with nothing but gentle touches, he sought out the darkness that was deeper than night and aimed at the first shadow with fear clutching his heart. He prayed to the Valar that his fault would not have dire consequences.

x x x x x x x

"Come, child, or do I have to drag you here?"

Estel stood by the stream, the clean cup in his hand. He gazed at the harsh man in a fright that he had never felt before, not even when the raider had threatened his life. He cast an uncertain look around himself, seeking help. Right now he wanted nothing more but Legolas by his side.

"Now, boy!" The horse flinched when the man called loudly right beside it and reared, forcing its owner´s attention away from the child. With a curse the man took the reins and slapped them angrily across the neighing animal´s head. "Stand still, I stay!"

Estel´s had meant to use the diversion and run for the camp, but the horse´s panicked shrieks made him turn. Casting the cup aside he suddenly found himself running for man and beast, even though a tiny voice inside himself yelled out warning after warning. "Daro!" /Stop/ He did not even realize he had spoken Elvish but the man immediately obeyed, letting go of his horse and stepping aside.

The boy reached the animal before it could bolt and ran a soothing hand down its neck, not even reaching for the reins to restrain it.

"Dinen, dinen..."/Steady, steady.../ He had lowered his voice as much as was possible for him and continued his gentle stroking. "Algost, mae roch, mae roch." /Don´t be afraid, good horse, good horse./ The animal let out a shaking breath and its muscles relaxed when it lowered its head to huff at the small human´s dark hair.

The boy grinned and tenderly turned the soft snout away from his head. "Al-medo lhaews, daer ûn." /Do not eat my hair, big brute./ He kept his tone soothing and so the beast did not mind the insult but brushed its head by the child´s cheeks instead, puffing air from its nostrils.

Estel turned proudly, having forgotten his fear of the man until he now faced him once more. Piercing eyes that seemed almost red in the darkness were trained on him, yet a thoughtful expression lingered on the harsh face. "A human who speaks the Firstborn´s tongue." There was a subtle threat in the man´s dark voice. "Tell me how that has come to pass, boy."

Estel´s heart began to beat against his chest so forcefully that he feared it would jump from his ribcage any moment. Never before had he hesitated to announce his home or his foster father, but now his tongue was tied.

"Well?" The man made a step into his direction and the boy backed away into the horse which was now growing restless again behind him. "Will you not answer such a simple question, or are you not smart enough to understand the language spoken by your own race?"

Heat began to collect in Estel´s cheeks and an angry reply jumped to his lips, yet his tongue would still not obey him, stubbornly refusing to do its work.

The man frowned and moved closer, but suddenly he stopped. His face turned into an expression of surprise, smug satisfaction - and then anger. A snarl escaping his mouth he swirled around, his coat flapping behind him, and disappeared amongst the tree so quickly it almost seemed he had vanished into thin air.

Estel stood frozen beside the equally upset horse, his breath coming in heaving gasps. He could not understand the intense fear that still rippled through him in intense aftershocks. The man had looked a lot like Léod in his clothing. He had had sweat on his forehead, just like Leana by the fire. And still he had been a fearful sight, one the boy did not want to ever see again.

He wanted to curl up beside Legolas and sleep and make it all go away.

The horse tenderly nudged him, its warm snout rubbing against the boy´s back. Tears rose in Estel´s eyes when he turned and walked towards the path. He stumbled in the dark and fell to his knees, scraping them against rough stones that peaked through the snow and he could not help but cry now, not for the pain but for the confusing misery of it all.

The horse stayed by his side, eyeing him questioningly, but then the beast suddenly whipped up its head. It neighed nervously, and then Estel could hear it too - the sound of splashing water. The steed neighed loudly and bolted, racing for the camp.

Almost at the same time shouts began to ring out from the trees around him and only a few feet away from him a man jumped to the ground, a bow in his hands. "Come, boy!" he ordered harshly, glancing over his shoulder as he spoke. When Estel did not respond immediately he raised his voice. "Come, I say! Move!"

And move Estel did then, as fast as his legs would carry him. The man let out a shout of surprise behind him but the child paid him no heed as he ran for the stream and then stepped into it. The cold current gripped his legs and he gasped but moved on, keeping close to the shore. There was nothing he wanted more but to get away and never be found by these men. He dimly hoped that Legolas would be able to follow his trail in the river even if the humans could not.

"No, come back here!" There was fear in the man´s tone now. A curse followed and then Estel could hear the melody of an arrow taking flight. In a panic he ducked his head and stumbled on, the cold quickly numbing his legs and feet. The splashing he had heard before grew louder.

Feeling his strength waning, the boy clambered up the shore once more, sobbing at his weakness. He pulled himself into the half-revealed roots of a tree whose earth was being washed away by the stream and curled into a tight ball, hugging his frozen legs to himself. His eyes sought out the stream once more and his breath hitched when he heard the splashing closing in on him.

There were more shouts, and to Estel´s confused mind it seemed that Elvish mingled with the human tongue. More arrows sang, and twice there was a thud and a yelp as one tip of steel found its target. Yet the splashing did not cease and now it was accompanied by a growl. Estel could see the drops of water flying past his small hideout, the sound of laboured breaths mingling with the growls. He could not bear to look any longer and squeezed his eyes shut, but at the same time his right hand sneaked to his belt and drew his knife.

More shouts rang out and an arrow hissed close-by, causing a yelp right before the child´s shivering form. Still the growl remained and Estel could feel hot breath scathe his wet legs. Without even looking he allowed his hand to lash out with his knife, feeling the resistance when the small blade hit true and sank in to the hilt. Warm liquid welled over the child´s fingers and he let go when there was yet another yelp and the weapon was ripped from him.

A snarl began the rise, filling the small cave beneath the tree. But then an arrow took flight again, shortly followed by a second, and two thuds could be heard, followed by a splash as if something heavy fell backwards into the water.

"Estel! Man na ech?" /Estel! Where are you/

A sob broke from the boy at the sound of his name, and only a heartbeat later he was gently pulled from his hiding place into the strong arms of an elf.

Estel buried his head into the robed shoulder, breathing in the scent of Imladris as he did, and cried all the harder.

"Ai, Estel, alnîr, tithen thalion." /Do no weep, little warrior./

Erestor tightened his arms around the crying child, wrapping him in all the love and protecting he could offer.

"Estel, hantale Valar. Le cuin, le cuin..." /Estel, praised be the Valar. You are alive. You are alive.../

The boy heard the words and his sobbing ceased, soothed by the hand that tenderly stroked his hair and by a sense of home and safety that he had not felt in a long time.

TBC


	23. Mistakes

Hi there! 

Yes, believe it or not, I am still alive and finally able to write again! I can tell you, one month without it made me restless (and, according to my dear editor San, prompted me to make some rather "funny" spelling mistakes, hehe).

I hope you are still with me on this story. Updates should come regularly again form now on. Thanks for reading and of course to San for editing. Please review, any comment is appreciated.

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Mistakes**

Legolas listened. His sense of dread was rising and his stance drew tense where he sat, as his muscles prepared for a fight. But a fight against whom or what? The elf shook his head lightly, as if hoping to set things right again this way. It annoyed him that he seemed unable to read his own instincts. He had heard the human boy´s voice and a grown man´s snarled words, and he found that the sounds distracted him greatly. He tried to remind himself that mortals often sounded harsh to his ears but his unease remained.

A few paces off, the horses had grown restless, pawing the ground and snorting as they huddled together for protection. Every few moments the beasts shied and made for another corner of their small paddock. Legolas smiled grimly when he recognized that he was in a similar situation as the animals. He did not know where to turn either.

"Will you tell me what approaches us?"

Léod´s silent question made the elf flinch. It spoke of his poor condition that he had momentarily forgotten all about the young ranger who sat beside him. The human had only just put away his small healing pack and was now looking questioningly at the elf.

The man´s eyes had lost their mirthful sparkle and his hand was on the hilt of his sword. Before Legolas could answer, the air seemed to freeze. The horses halted, their whinnies dying away to leave nothing put panting breaths. Whiffs of clouds drifted from their snouts in the cold.

It was only now that the world itself was holding its breath that the elf´s senses finally sharpened. He heard what he had been straining to detect. Splashes in the water announced the arrival of several beasts, and a snarl rose from the depths of night.

"Droeg!" /Wolves/ Legolas spat out the word with all the derision he felt towards himself for failing to see the danger earlier. "Beraid droeg!" /Cursed wolves/

He was on his feet in a flash, his bow appearing in his hand so quickly that it almost seemed as if it had materialised out of thin air.

"What? Wait!" Léod tried to reach out for him but missed when the elf ran for the path leading towards the river. "Tell me so I understand!" the young man yelled in frustration. "What is out there?"

Legolas did not bother to stop while he called back to the human. "Werewolves, you fool! Werewolves by your safe river!"

With that the elf turned all his senses towards the stream, completely disregarding everything that went on behind him. Ranger should protect his own people.

In front of him he heard Estel yell in fear but he was not yet close enough to see what was happening. A man called for the boy to stop and Legolas suddenly feared that there was more than one foe to worry about. Valar, he should have known better than to place his trust into a camp full of humans.

He sensed how the winter trees called out their silent warnings and then he saw the man, an arrow trained onto the river. Estel´s retreating form could only just be seen as he stumbled into the stream.

His resolve hardening, the elf came to a complete stop, drawing his bow at the same time. The pain that shot through his side sharpened his senses. The steal tip of his weapon found the spot in the back of the human that would lead it straight to its victim´s heart. He forced himself to wait and take a steadying breath to ensure his aim would be true.

Just when his fingertips began to loosen their hold on both arrow and string he saw the human turn slightly away from the direction in which the child had run. From the corner of his eye Legolas could see a dark shape appear close to the bank. Even in the poor light that reflected off the snow, fierce eyes shed a red glow.

With a breathed curse the elf shifted his bow as much as he still could before the arrow took flight. "Nu!" /Down/ he called, realizing the moment that the word left his mouth that the man would not understand him. Startled by the sudden cry behind him, the human turned. His movement just took him out of the arrow´s path, causing the sleek weapon to streak by beneath his armpit.

Legolas stared on, his heart thundering in his throat. He barely took in the thud and yelp that announced his arrow had found its aim after all.

The disbelief he felt was mirrored in the human's eyes when he realized what had just happened. To the elf´s shame the man´s expression quickly turned to one of awe and he called out: "That was the shot of a lifetime, Master elf! We could use more of those!" Then he turned his back on Legolas again, drawing his own bow anew.

"It was the shot of _your_ lifetime, my friend." Hearing his own words made bile rise in the elf´s throat, but he quickly disciplined himself. Now was not the time to ponder mistakes, for any distraction would only breed new ones. He could hear horses splash down the river, and to his immense relief the sound was accompanied by Elvish shouts to spur on the steeds.

Making his decision in a heartbeat, Legolas swiftly grabbed a low branch of a near tree and hauled himself up. Nimbly making his way up, the archer soon found a perch that allowed him to see the stretch of river beneath him. His heart soared when he made out Erestor at the head of a whole party of Imladris warriors. His black hair fluttering behind him, his own bow drawn, the advisor expertly guided his horse with nothing more but his weight to come up behind the dark shape of a wolf.

The beast fell with a strangled yelp that died when the horse´s restless hooves found it and pushed it into its icy grave.

Legolas shuddered, an image of his childhood nightmare coming alive with the black-haired warrior´s precise killing moves. Yet there was a real child to worry about, not one whose trust in the world had been shattered so long ago. A child who should be saved from a similar fate.

Legolas followed the stream with his eyes, hoping to discover his young charge, yet there was nothing but snow and black waters. And another wolf.

It was hidden still from Erestor´s view by a bent in the river, but Legolas could clearly see the beast edging closer to the shore. Its head was up as if it was following a scent - the thought had not even completed itself when Legolas´s bow sang, yet he only managed to nudge the beast across the back.

The wolf reached a small mount in the bank with a strangled snarl that was carried to the archer on a breeze that seemed intent to mock him for his repeated failure. Legolas could see the head of the beast disappear in what had to be a cave and he breathed a prayer when he aimed again.

In the river beneath him, Erestor had just rounded the curve and the young elf could see the advisor draw his bow also. When the wolf suddenly yelped and withdrew, the two arrows took flight simultaneously, almost colliding in the air before both struck the beast in the heart. It was dead before its head hit the water.

Legolas watched on as Erestor dismounted, calling out for the boy, and his breath caught with relief when he saw the child safe within the older elf´s arms.

He had to force himself to scan the river and camp behind them for more foes and was glad when he found none. The danger had passed.

His knees suddenly gave way beneath him and he sat down most unceremoniously. The tree whispered in concern and Legolas reached out and stroked the rough bark reassuringly. Yet his heart did not feel the peace he tried to convey. Shakily, his hand traced the back of his bow. He knew the designs that were carved into the dark wood so well he would be able to draw them in the dark.

Never had he gotten this close to betraying the trust that had been placed in him by his father, his commanders and all his fellow warriors. He knew well that archers carried the utmost trust in battle. They had to, for often they would stand behind their own people to fire at their enemies through the lines of their comrades.

He knew the first rule for any archer.

Never shoot unless you are sure to hit the enemy.

Never shoot unless you are sure.

The problem was that when he had aimed for the human´s back, he had been sure.

Beneath him, the mortals gathered together after the short skirmish. He could hear women calling out names and men answering. No mourning cries rose to the blackened skies, assuring the elf that none had been killed. Even though one had gotten so close that there might now well be a ghost wandering these shores, a twin to the man that the Valar had spared in their mercy.

Cold began to creep into Legolas' bones and he could feel his injuries protesting against his prolonged stay in the tree. He angrily pushed away the urge to ease his pains. They were a price far too low for what he had done.

"Hello up there!"

Once again it was Léod´s voice that startled Legolas, and he had to grab hold of the tree to keep himself from slipping. Maybe, he decided, the Valar had sent this persistent human as his true punishment. He certainly proved much more suitable torture than mere injuries.

"Are you alright?" There was true concern in the question, and the elf sighed.

"Yes", he answered, "I was merely making sure that no more beasts are approaching. I will be down shortly."

"I assure you that our sentinels are out again, and we are lucky to have been joined by some Imladris warriors who now strengthen our ranks. Lord Erestor has asked me to fetch you." Léod paused thoughtfully before continuing: "He gave me a rather precise description of your location."

Of course, Legolas thought. He should have known.

Léod was relieved when he heard the elf climb from the tree. Knowing just how badly the archer had really been hurt even before this fight, he had worried for his newly found friend. He was nervous just how the elf would react to him now, however. It was true that his misjudgement had endangered the human boy, and it was nothing short of a miracle that the child had indeed survived.

The ranger heard steps on the path towards the village and moved closer, halting the three men that carried a human form wrapped in a blanket.

"Let me see", the young man quietly demanded. He knew well that he might find one of his former friends beneath the rough fabric, but that was precisely why he needed to know. The villagers allowed him to see the body, and Léod let out a shaky breath when he did not recognize the man.

Taking a closer look, he saw that two arrows had taken the man in the heart. They had been snapped off to ease carrying the corpse. But despite the blood that had spilled from these wounds, there was a third visible. The ranger frowned at the small hilt that produced from the dead man´s chest, and he pulled it out to slip into his pocket. He had the feeling that he knew whom it belonged to.

When the men had resumed their way towards the camp, Léod turned to find Legolas standing beside the tree he had sat on, an almost vacant expression in his eyes. The lost look quickly disappeared though, when the ranger approached him, and together they walked towards the buzzing voices of the settlement.

An uneasy silence hung between them, weighting their steps. Léod watched the elf warily, hoping that the immortal would address the reason for his obvious anger. The young man hated leaving matters unresolved, and when it became clear that the elf had no intention of tackling the subject, the ranger did.

"We all make mistakes, don´t we?" he began quietly. He had intended the phrase as a mere opening and was startled when Legolas stopped dead in his tracks, an expression of first shock and then doubt crossing his features.

Unsure what this reaction meant, the young man ploughed on more swiftly and less subtly than he had intended.

"I certainly did not intend to endanger the boy, and neither was any danger visible to me. Please forgive me, I meant no harm. I wish I had the instincts of your race and could thus have prevented this, but as a mortal I have to live on what I have, and in this case my experiences lead me astray."

Legolas stared at Léod´s flushed features as the words gushed forth. He could see the true sorrow in the man´s eyes. What was worse, humiliation shone beneath the words, and the elf could not help but feel that it should be his place to apologize.

Suddenly realizing that the ranger had stopped talking, he looked up into the expectant young face and sighed. "It was not your fault. You did what you considered best. Sometimes that is all we can do." He allowed himself a grim smile. "And as you can tell, my instincts are not that superior, for I failed to sense the danger also."

Relief was quick to spread on the young man´s face, and Legolas was glad to see a true smile grace his features. "But you did! And do not forget that you are injured and therefore..."

"Injured?" The melodious voice that had uttered the word slipped into an amused chuckle. "I should have known, tithen ernil." /little prince/

Legolas could just hide the flinch at his old nickname. Erestor had a habit of coming up with most unwelcome ways to call the young, but somehow none would surely take this against Lord Elrond´s advisor.

Before the young archer could reply with anything but a bow, Léod had turned to the tall, dark elf. "Ah, my lord, there you are. And here´s Legolas, as you have asked. And do not worry about those injuries, my lord. I have taken care of them, my lord. They were nothing really, my lord. Bad for a human, but nothing for an elf, my lord."

"Indeed." Erestor stepped closer, eyeing the Mirkwood prince before turning to Léod. "There were a few too many "my lords" in your explanation to truly convince me, good ranger." There was a twinkle in his eye that betrayed the seriousness of his tone. "But seeing that ernil Legolas is still standing, I will let this matter rest for now." /prince/

His gaze turned warm when he looked at Legolas again. "My heart rejoices seeing you alive, my friend. Know that both Elrohir and Elladan are on the mend. There is hope yet." He looked behind himself suddenly, as if he had heard something. "Speaking of whom, let us go, for you were gravely missed by a certain young man. Let us set his heart at ease."

Following Erestor through the camp, Legolas shot Léod a quick look of gratitude. The young man grinned widely, obviously pleased with himself. Suddenly, however, his face turned questioning. Understanding his confusion, Legolas said: "Lord Erestor, it looks as if these people are breaking camp..."

"Aye." The warrior was back in the older elf´s voice. "They do so at my advice. The storm still gathers, and we need to unite our forces before it truly breaks. We are not safe here, for the battle has only just begun."

TBC


	24. Flight to the Gallows

Hi all! 

Here´s chapter 24, I hope you enjoy.  
My dear beta is at the moment otherwise engaged so I edited this chapter myself - I hope I do not make a complete fool of myself, lol.

Please feel free to review, any comment is cherished.

Alina

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG 13

**Flight to the Gallows**

"Legolas!"

The elf stopped in surprise when all of a sudden two small arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He had paid little attention to his surroundings, lost in thoughts as he had been after Erestor´s announcement that they would leave immediately. Now he gazed down at the dark curls of the human boy and patted him somewhat awkwardly.

"Hello, little one. I am glad that you are well. Why are there tears in your eyes?" With a gentle gesture he ran his thumb down the boy´s cheek where it was wet.

The child´s answer was muffled. "Beakon is gone", he sniffed, "I cannot find him anywhere"  
Legolas frowned, for in all honesty he had forgotten about the great dog and the animal was truly nowhere to be seen. Before he could find an answer, Estel detached himself from the archer and gave him a scrutinising look. "But I am happy that you are well - you are, aren´t you?" His sadness seemed to melt as he looked up at the elf.

Erestor chuckled. He watched the exchange with an amused sparkle in his eyes. He had seen Estel warm the heart of many an aloof elf, but to see it happen with Legolas was certainly a special treat. He had known the Mirkwood prince since he had been no taller than Estel was now and he knew that the woodelf was by no means as detached as he usually pretended to be. However, the mask he had been taught to wear seemed to have become a permanent companion in the last few years, and it filled the advisor with joy to see it slip now because of a human child.

"I am very well, thank you." Legolas shot Léod a warning glare over the child´s head but the ranger merely smiled and shrugged, keeping quiet.

Estel seemed to be persuaded of the elf´s well-being and now turned to his new human friend. "And you are well, too?" Despite his steady voice some fear still shone through the boy´s question and Léod smiled warmly at him. "I am very well, child. And I think I´ve found something that belongs to you."

The young man looked up at the elves and nodded to them. "I know that you will want to make preparations. I am happy to take care of Estel in the meantime."

Erestor immediately gave his consent and gestured for Legolas to follow him, leaving the two humans to their own conversation for now.

"Do you mean to join Lord Elrond in the attacked village?" the younger elf asked after a moment. "It seems wise to stand together against this evil."

"So it does", Erestor replied thoughtfully, "yet my heart tells me that to follow that path would lead to darkness. It is too late to unite before the strike falls."

Legolas felt a wave of cold engulf him at these words, but he did not comment. Neither did he question the advisor´s instincts, knowing full well that there was a reason why even Lord Elrond turned to him for council.

The elves were quiet for a while, watching the humans break camp in an efficient yet unhurried manner.

"There is a human village not far from here that has been spared from the attacks so far", Eerstor answered the question Legolas did not have to ask, "we will be able to reach it in no more than three hours. Apparently, these good people asked for shelter there before but were turned down."

The younger elf smiled to himself at the quiet fire in the other´s voice. He knew without a doubt that this time, the refugees would receive shelter. No human villager faced with an angry Erestor would have the courage to deny him his wishes.

The advisor halted by the horses´ paddock and turned a suddenly piercing glance towards Legolas. "Tell me truthfully, are you well enough to fight?"

The archer did not flinch from the glare. "I am well enough and more than willing. These unnatural creatures are certainly in league with the raiders who killed my warriors. They have threatened to kill the child. They have to be faced before their numbers are too great for us to overcome."

Erestor did not dwell upon the reasons for Legolas´ determination but merely nodded his approval. "Very well then. I shall like to send you and the young ranger Léod ahead as scouts. We shall follow more slowly, as there are women and old ones to take care of."

The advisor could not help but smile when the younger elf nodded without complaint, obviously eager to get onto a horse and leave. "I am glad you do not object to the company I have appointed to you", he commented quietly.

Legolas looked confused for a moment, then he seemed to grasp the older elf´s meaning and shrugged with an expression of mingled discomfort and defiance. "I understand that the Imladris warriors are needed to protect the villagers", he said, "and a ranger is still better suited not to be an obstacle than most other humans." Not giving Erestor a chance to carry this conversation further, he turned his back towards him and closely inspected the horses.

The advisor suppressed a chuckle and let the matter rest, for once not pointing out the younger elf´s slightly rude behaviour. He had seen what he needed to see, and he was glad for it.

X X X

When the elves had walked away, immediately deep in conversation, Léod mentioned for Estel to sit down with him by one of the abandoned fires. People all around them were quietly packing their meagre belongings. None seemed opposed to following the elves wherever they might lead. Few had so much as risked a glance towards the wagon that now held the bodies of their attackers. None had been a villager, and the people seemed eager to avoid any pains that lay not close to their hearts.

Léod, however, had his own heart to consider. It seemed to have escaped anybody´s attention that one person was still missing. Oh, the other rangers had noticed but Léod had calmed them, saying Tracker had already gone after the werewolves. Yet his fears for his old teacher burned in his soul. He could sense Tracker was still alive and yet he had not joined them. He stayed away as he had done so often in the last few days.

"Well?" The young boy´s expectant question pulled Léod from his musings and he smiled an apology.

"Well - it seems I have found something that belongs to you." Watching the child closely, the ranger pulled the small knife from his pocket.

At the sight of the weapon, Estel´s face showed nothing but disgust and he looked up sharply, no doubt searching for the elves. Léod felt for the young one, but he knew that the danger had not passed and that even a child should not be left unarmed.

"It served you well, so it seems. You were brave to use it." The man´s quiet words drew Estel´s attention back to him. "It´s dirty", the boy observed distractedly, "I don´t want it back."

Léod raised an eyebrow. "Is it your habit to throw things away when they are dirty?" When he received a short shake of the head as an answer, he nodded. "I did not think so. Do you remember how I tended to my sword earlier? Every loyal blade deserves good treatment." Making sure the boy still watched him, the man pulled out an oiled rag and ran it across the small knife, removing the blood.

"You should never leave blood on steel, for it eats its way inside and thus damages your weapon." He kept his voice neutral as he spoke, realizing that with the red stains some of the child´s tension had disappeared also. "It does not do to neglect the tool that might save your life. Now, once it is clean, you need to sharpen the blade. Every fight, no matter how brief, can dull it."

He took the knife carefully by the blade and held it out to Estel, handle first. The boy eyed the weapon suspiciously, as if he feared it would bite, but then he took it. Smiling his approval, Léod took out his sharpening stone and his dagger. "Watch carefully." With slow, deliberate movements he ran the dark rock along the steel edge. From the corner of his eye, he could see Estel scooting closer to watch. The fear in the boy´s eyes had made way for an intense curiosity.

After a few minutes, Léod handed the sharpening stone to the child, and Estel accepted it without hesitation. It took him only a few mild corrections before he found the correct angle. He worked with his bow furrowed in concentration.

The ranger grinned broadly. "That is very, very good, little one." He was rewarded by a beaming smile, and when the boy attempted to hand back the stone, Léod shook his head. "Keep it, Estel. I have another one and I can tell from the way that you hold your knife that you want to take good care of it from now on."

The child nodded, gingerly sheathing his small weapon, and when Legolas and Erestor came walking back towards them a few moments later, he jumped up and ran towards the elves, happily relating the tale of his achievement.

The young ranger sighed. At least there was one beam of hope in all the darkness that shrouded them.

X X X

"Can you hear anything?"

Even though the question was whispered, it broke through Legolas´ concentration and he frowned irritably at Léod. "I only hear you at the moment", the elf said sharply, "I thought I had asked you to be quiet."

The young man grimaced but shut his mouth, compressing it into a thin line to show his compliance. Legolas nodded and closed his eyes once more, intend on catching any sound that would warn them of dangers ahead.

Léod sat very still, wondering idly how the horses understood the need for silence, for there was hardly a deep breath to be heard from the two animals. Condemned to complete stillness once more, the young human let his eyes wander across the snowy landscape.

They had been on the move for about an hour now, closing in on the human village that was their destination. So far, they had found no tracks of either wolves or raiders, and Legolas seemed as uneasy with this lack of traces as Léod felt. All they had found were tracks of a dog, and Legolas had been sure that they had been made by Beakon, the great beast that had accompanied the child. The archer had offered no explanation, having none.

Both had grown more tense as they rode along, agreeing without words that something was amiss. Watching the elf now, the ranger could see his frustration at his inability to detect even the slightest sign of their foes.

The sky was beginning to lighten. It was not dawn quite yet, but the human could tell by the subtle changes in the darkness above them that it would not be long now. The trees had thinned around them and would soon make way for an open, hilly plain. The stream that had lead to their hidden shelter was still to their left, guiding the way with dark gurgles beneath the ice that covered its edges.

The wait was making Léod even more edgy and he threw Legolas an impatient glance, yet he knew better than to disturb the elf again. Suddenly, a frown appeared between the immortal´s eyebrows and he tilted his head to the side as if adjusting his position to a sound. Literally holding his breath now, the ranger slowly reached for the hilt of his sword.

"Human voices." Léod flinched at the silent words, than cursed under his breath for being so jumpy. Legolas opened one amused eye on him, then the other with a mocking glare, but his mirth was quickly overshadowed by worry when he explained. "I cannot make out the words, but there are a number of voices. Some seem very upset. And a dog barks loudly close to the humans."

"Do you think the village is under attack?" The ranger had let go of his sword and gripped the reins more tightly, ready to race to the rescue.

The elf shook his head. "Nay, that is not what it sounds like. But neither is there peace at the place we seek. We should hurry." Without visible effort, Legolas spurred his horse into a gallop, leaving the man to trail behind.

"How does he do that", Léod grumbled under his breath when he fought to catch up, "I really need to learn how he does that."

Turning on his horse as it raced along, Legolas flashed a grin at the human. "Reflexes, my friend. It all comes down to reflexes."

When they closed in on the village, a dog´s frantic barks reached Léod´s ears, growing louder by the heartbeat.

The snow crunched under the horses´ hooves when they galloped up a steep hill, foggy breath clouding the beasts´ heads. Overhead, the stars were retreating and a shade of grey crept into the skies. Suddenly, Legolas pulled his horse to a slithering stop, his hand grabbing Léod´s reins to halt his steed as well. The elf´s finger was at his lips, signalling for silence.

Now Léod could hear them too - human voices, undeniably arguing. There were angry shouts, mingled with aggressive cheers. The young man was unable to understand what was going on, but when a woman´s voice rose over the din there was no mistaking her fear, even though it was shrouded in anger.

The dog kept on barking.

Dismounting swiftly, man and elf scrambled up the hill and crouched down at its top. Below them, the human village lay nestled by the river. A sturdy wooden fence encircled the fairly large settlement, but from their higher position Legolas and Léod could clearly see the small square that lay at its centre. The large black dog could finally be seen, too, running along the fence and angrily barking at it, yet unable to overcome the obstacle.

The slowly growing light of a winter´s morning was supported by numerous torches that illuminated the village. Yet their light seemed cold and uninviting as it threw flickering shadows across the wooden structure that had been erected in the middle of the open space. People crowded around it, some in silence, many shaking their fists and yelling.

Léod swallowed. "An execution", he said sadly. "It seems that our foes do not bring enough death to our doors already. Now these people want to dispose of a criminal."

"Not a criminal. A friend."

Legolas´ quiet words were filled with anger. As Léod looked on in disbelief, the elf readied his bow and glanced at the ranger.

"I cannot explain in detail now", the archer said tensely", but I cannot allow this man to be killed. He is just and honest and his death would be a great injustice." Halting for a moment, he listened to the voices below and then continued: "They mean to hang him with the rising sun. Ride down and warn them of their actions, for if they attempt to carry through this madness, they will suffer for it."

With these words, Legolas calmly pulled arrows from his quiver and stuck them into the ground by his side. He did not leave a single one, and Léod shivered when he thought of the deadly accuracy of the elf´ s skills.

Without further argument, the young ranger mounted his horse and spurred it into a gallop. The animal whinnied and slithered on the snow but managed to keep its footing, even though horse and rider where shrouded in a cloud of white. Never glancing back, Léod began to call to the village, urging the people to stop, the gate to be opened. He knew that he had little time.

On the hilltop, Legolas watched. He forced his racing heart to calm, his head to clear. Doubts gnawed at him with the merciless teeth of wild wolves, but he would not budge. He was sure this time. He could not allow this murder to happen, even if it meant killing one of the humans who meant to carry it out.

Or more than one.

Some men´s lives were worth a fight.

His sharp eyes took in Bowder´s face as he climbed the wooden platform, his features set and his eyes determined. He gestured towards his wife who was angrily fighting the men who held her back, obviously seeking to calm her.

Yet in the face of an untimely death, what peace was there to be had?

TBC


	25. Truce and Dare

Hi all! 

A bit late, but here´s chapter 25. Thanks to all who read and of course to those who reviewed ((hugs!).This chapter has only been beta-ed by myself. Please excuse any mistakes.

Enjoy the read!  
Alina

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Truce and Dare**

Slowly, the air began to warm.

The light that crept across the glittering snow lost its grey tinge and took on a pale shade of red. Soon it would bathe the landscape in a spectacular array of fiery colours.

Léod had never dreaded a sunrise before, but he did so now. He could feel the small specks of ice that his wild ride had flung onto his face melt and wondered whether this was because of his body heat or the growing strength of the sun.

He had finally reached the wooden fence and kept yelling for someone to let him in, but the only one who reacted to him was Beakon, for the great dog had joined his side and gazed up at him as if trying to determine his usefulness.

The young ranger galloped along the fence, still calling as he looked for a gate. He had realized with a sinking feeling that climbing the wooden structure would be almost impossible, for the poles were sharpened on top and leaned outwards, thus preventing easy access. The fence looked fresh, as if it had been erected only a short while ago.

"Quite some defence for such a small village!" he muttered in frustration and Beakon gave a sharp bark that sounded like consent. The human was about to reply when suddenly he caught sight of a path that led towards the settlement. He had not been able to see it before as it lay opposite to the side he had approached first.

Leaning down on his horse´s neck he urged the beast into full speed again. He risked one glance over his shoulder and could clearly see Legolas outlined against the lightening skies. The elf stood so still he looked like a statue, the bow held at his left with an arrow already loosely fitted to the string. Léod knew that his new friend´s stillness could erupt into deadly activity any moment. And as the sun began to rise, he was running out of time.

xxx

The human was not going to make it.

Legolas had suspected as much from the beginning but had welcomed the hope to escape the deadly choice he had to make. For a fleeting moment he wondered whether he would put Léod at risk by shooting the hangman. It would be fairly obvious that the young human belonged with him.

Shaking his head lightly he chased the thought from his mind. The ranger knew what he was doing and had freely offered his help. Now was not the time to worry for his well-being.

At the horizon, soft red light began to spread as if leaking from a hidden candle. It bled upwards into the skies and downwards across the snow. Its center grew in strength and seemed to draw some of the red glow back towards itself. Shimmering and flickering the sun´s rim pushed past the world´s shadow and more light burst from it, sending rays of red racing ahead as messengers of a new day.

Legolas shifted his gaze, his muscles tightening in anticipation. A wordless plea escaped a woman´s lips, but it was not heeded. The elf banned the heart-wretching sound from his awareness and focused on Bowder´s face as he stood high upon the gallows. A man almost as large as himself stepped behind him and placed the noose around his neck, but the tall human´s eyes did not close.

Legolas slowly lifted his bow. Almost reluctantly, he shifted his gaze to the hangman. The human did not wear a hood. His expression was tense, without the leer that the elf had almost hoped to see. Instead, there was a quiet sadness there, a despair that was at odds with his actions.

His heart beating faster, the archer´s sharp eyes sought out the spot at the hangman´s neck he would aim for. His fingers gently traced the fledges along his arrow in a tender gesture he had acquired as an elfling, hoping it would convince the sleek weapon to fly true. Yet today, his soul was not into it. He was not sure he wanted to kill this human.

He was not sure.

Legolas could feel his movements freeze. His doubts broke into his concentration and the quiet wall around him toppled, allowing the woman´s sobs to reach him again. To his mind there was a hidden accusation in the sounds, and when they rose to a pitiful wail he acted without even being aware of the choice he had made.

There was a sickening crunch and the elf could see Bowder´s eyes widen as the ground dropped away beneath him. The rope attached to his neck straightened, soaked red by the light of the sun, but just before it had stretched completely it shuddered. Rotating swiftly, an arrowhead burrowed itself into the soft structure, ripping it apart.

A second arrow followed less than a heartbeat later, then a third. The fourth landed squarely at the hangman´s feet, quivering lightly in warning when the man let out a shout of surprise and made a step away from the hole in the scaffolding where Bowder had just disappeared. Above, the severed rope swung wildly as if still bearing an unseen burden.

Shouts erupted from the crowd, most of them in cheers, but some in anger.

Legolas swiftly strung a fifth arrow, his eyes searching the human faces that looked around in confusion. Many had turned into his direction, and fingers were being pointed. Yet the elf could detect no weapon being aimed at him and thus he simply stood upon the hill, bathed in the growing light of a new day, and waited.

xxx

Léod let out a shout of dismay when he heard the woman cry out in fear. He had heard this sound before, and he had no doubt that it meant he had failed. Even though he had just reached the wooden gate of the village, he had come too late.

Beakon barked frantically at his side, drowning out all other sounds. Turning in his saddle and raising himself in his stirrups, the young ranger sought out Legolas on the hill and his heart bled when he saw an arrow fly, then another. And another.

He could not make out the elf´s face, but he had sensed the reluctance beneath his new friend´s determination to save the doomed man. It had not been a reluctance to act but a reluctance to kill, and Léod could sympathise with that feeling for he knew it well. Yet the world sometimes narrowed one´s choices.

Unbidden, Tracker´s face appeared before the human´s inner eye. It was a smiling face, showing the many wrinkles around his mentor´s eyes that had deepened when he laughed. Léod almost flinched at the image, his heart burning. Some choices were dreadful indeed.

Before he had time to ponder his feelings, he heard the distinctive thunder of hooves from within the village. He had just time to turn his horse out of the way when the gates were opened and a group of riders burst from them, turning right and clearly heading for Legolas.

Léod could make out a man in heavy robes at the head of the riders, a more gruff man at his side wearing an expression of intense anger. The rest of the group consisted of armed men, and two stopped beside the young ranger. Before they could speak, Léod nodded his head. "Aye, I am part of this", he confirmed without being asked, "and I take it we should not stay behind."

The men did not try to hinder him when he spurred his horse to follow the others, yet they joined at either side of him in a gesture that was clearly meant to warn him. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Léod galloped up the hill he had just descended in a similar hurry.

Legolas had not moved from his spot at the top of the hill and did not seem about to do so. He simply stood, his bow at his side. Several arrows still stuck in the snow at his side, throwing long shadows, but the elf did not reach for them, not even when one rider broke free ahead and yelled angrily at him.

"That´s the one!" The man´s voice oozed hatred so thickly that Léod almost expected black spittle to fly from his mouth. "He killed my son, the pointy-eared bastard! We shall have a double hanging by tomorrow!"

All Legolas did was incline his head to the side in a thoughtful gesture. He did not flinch when the angry man galloped directly at him. The other men began to call for the lone rider to stop, but he did not heed them. Even though his speed was hampered because his horse had to struggle up the hill, Léod felt a growing apprehension. It was clear that the man meant to ride Legolas down, and the ranger could not understand the elf´s calm in the situation.

The yelling rider had almost reached the crest of the hill when suddenly there was movement beside Legolas. First one rider appeared by his side, then a second and a third. Their long hair shimmered in the bright morning light and their stance was as unmoving as Legolas´ had been.

The angry man pulled his horse to a slithering stop, his shouts dying on his lips in surprise, and one of the newly arrived riders turned to look at him. Then he slowly rode ahead to meet the rest of the humans, his hand raised in greeting.

"Mae govannen, friends", Erestor said quietly, "it seems we have arrived in time to help solve a dispute."

xxx

"You cannot let them go like this!"

This time spittle did fly, Léod noticed with disgust, even though it was not black.

"Calm yourself, Marhen!" The small town´s mayor stood up and paced the room again, as he done many times before. His nervousness was apparent, but so was his anger with the wiry man whose temper was flaring up again.

"It has been proven today that your accusations against Bowder were false. Is it not enough for you to have almost condemned one innocent man to death?"

"Pah!" Marhen stood too, his face defiant. "Slawn would have never left me in the middle of the night had he not been forced to do so! And I was correct that my son was killed, was I not?" He pointed accusingly towards a still figure that lay upon the floor, covered by a blanket.

Léod was still slightly baffled by the way things had developed. It seemed that Bowder, the man who had almost been hanged today, had been accused of assisting in the killing a man who had in reality been slaughtered in the attack on the refugees´ camp. So far, the elves had not given away anything about werewolves, clearly deeming this detail not helpful in the matter.

"Slawn was not killed by Bowder!" The mayor´s voice rose angrily. "And neither has one of the elves murdered him. We have witnesses who claim he was slain while he attacked them. I can see now, Marhen, what made you so valiantly argue against us accepting the refugees into our village."

Marhen turned towards the other, his eyes blazing. "So now I am the culprit, am I? You followed my advice willingly enough before. All I did was keep this rotten place safe! Have you not heard that many other villages have been raided? But not this one, as we see. Not this one. And only because I warned you. Only because I persuaded you to build that fence."

"And how, I am asking, did you know about attacks that came as a surprise to everybody else?"

The voice that asked this question was deep and strong despite the low rasp in it. Bowder did not rise as the two opponents had done, and still he easily drew the attention of all in the room. The slight burn marks about his neck were all that bore evidence to his close encounter with death this day, and his eyes were calm.

"I wonder, Marhen. When my wife and I took you in to save you from the elements you said you had been hunting. And yet you bore nothing to support that claim. Not even one dead rabbit."

The thin man´s face paled, only to be flooded with crimson red a heartbeat later. "Forgive me for leaving my prey behind when my life was at stake!" He looked around the room angrily. "Who will you believe? Who will you strike a truce with? Me, a friend of this town, its saviour even, or a dirty loner who socialises with elves..."

He trailed off, only now remembering who sat around the table with him. Erestor merely raised an eyebrow in what was almost an amused gesture. Legolas glowered darkly but said nothing. Léod saw Bowder throw the archer a questioning look and he also caught the slight shake of the head that Legolas gave in return. He wondered what else had transpired between the younger elf and Marhen, but it seemed that he would not find out now.

The mayor stopped his pacing and faced Marhen squarely. There was a firm set to his mouth that had not been there before.

"That is the question indeed, is it not? Who do we trust?" He glanced around the table and bowed slightly into the direction of the elves. "Forgive me, but I would ask you to leave us. The town council has a decision to make. I thank you for your help in the matter."

Erestor answered the bow and rose, the other elves following suit. "We are glad we could be of assistance", he said smoothly, "and I wish your council wisdom in its choice."

Leód and Bowder followed the elves from the small town hall. The door had barely closed behind them when fresh arguments arose, Marhen´s voice carrying a note of panic.

Outside, the face of the village had changed dramatically. The gallows had been taken down, its beams re-used to raise shelters in the market place. The town was crowded with refugees, but many had already been taken in by residents. Fires were burning wherever it was safe, and Léod had the strange impression that their forest shelter had magically reappeared in the middle of the town.

"They will make the right choice." Bowder´s calm voice radiated confidence. "No one shall expel the refugees again."

"Nor accuse you of assistance to murder", Legolas added a bit more heatedly.

The human smiled. "Not unless you have buried some skeletons I have no knowledge of." Turning serious again, he looked around the crowded village. "But I fear we have other dangers to face. With Marhen soon gone, this place will be prowled upon by worse creatures than traitors."

As if in answer to his statement, a howl rose not far away, soon to be answered by several others in a choir of hunger.

"Aye", Erestor agreed quietly, "and when the time comes, we should be prepared." His grey eyes took on a steely tinge when a shout rang out towards his left and he saw Estel wriggle out of Bethran´s arms to make his way towards the group.

"We should be prepared", the dark elf repeated even as he smiled for the boy´s sake, "because I fear that by facing an alliance of raiders and werewolves we dare fate."

"So be it" Legolas replied, his eyes on Estel also, "but at least be do so for a good reason."

TBC


	26. Tightening the Noose

Hi all! 

Here´s the next chapter, once again un-betaed. Please excuse all mistakes. They are entirely my own.  
A huge thanks to all who read and of course to my wonderful reviewers. ((hugs)) You guys are the best! Please keep the reviews coming, each one is cherished.

And now enjoy!  
Alina

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating K+

**Tightening the Noose**

_The snow glistened white in the moon´s gentle light, but the stillness that lingered across the landscape held no peace. Rather, it resembled the desperate attempt of a drowning swimmer not to draw breath, for if he did, death would follow._

_The raven soared higher into the night skies, its racing shadow on the ground the only movement around. Beneath it, the village shrunk swiftly until it resembled a child´s toy, carelessly left behind in the wild. The frozen creek that lay beside it reflected the light in a silent plea for help._

_Even though neglected, the settlement was not alone. In a wide circle, a huge rope curled around the houses that huddled together as if in fear. Slowly, ever so slowly, the rough material tightened the noose, scraping the icy ground with a soft crunching sound._

_In the air, the raven cocked its head, seeking the source of the movement. It took in the hangman´s knot that the rope was pulled through and followed the giant string towards the woods. Suddenly, a second raven burst from the darkness of the trees, shedding a cloud of snow as it went. Below it, growls began to rise and red eyes glowed, so many that they looked liked poisonous blossoms that littered a shadowy meadow._

_The second raven, however, did neither look back nor linger, but hastened away. The first one joined it in its frantic flight, feeling its urgency. The earth hurdled past beneath them, and the sun suddenly rose towards the east as if roughly pulled up by invisible hands that pushed it across the sky far more swiftly than natural. Its red light turned into a pale white within heartbeats._

_With sickening speed, a second village came into view. Positioned by a stronger river than the first, here the water was moving among the ice. A sturdy fence of spiked wood had been drawn around the houses, but even as the ravens watched it wavered and melted, resembling packed snow exposed to a raging fire. Beyond the settlement, fresh growls began to rise, accompanied by rough laughter._

_The ravens followed the sound, passing the hill behind the village. Light reflected off the shining ice of a lake, ringed by trees. As the birds watched, the ice began to crack and darken. The tears widened fast as furry heads pushed through them, and then a flood of wolves broke forth. It spilled across the lake, the hill, the snowy grounds like wave upon wave of billowing, black smoke._

_Elvish cries were heard, alerting the sleeping world of the danger, but the ravens knew it was late. Too late. Human voices joined in the commotion, but they were quickly drowned by a piercing scream. It carried so much fear and horror that the birds felt their wings freeze in mid-flight, preventing them form seeking the child who had uttered the sound. Two elven voices rose together, calling out in despair: "Estel!"_

_The ravens wanted to join the shout, to draw closer and help, but an icy gust of wind ripped them away from the lake, back across the plain and woods. Flapping their wings in furious denial, the birds attempted to seize control over their flight, but they were lost to the elements._

_Below them the trees melted into a swirling blur that only cleared when the first village came into view again. Night had fallen once more. The noose the ravens had seen earlier was no longer loosely fitted around the stricken village. It now lay tightly against walls and fences. A snicker drifted across from the trees, and the rope was sharply pulled again. With a sickening crunch it bit into the first houses, making their walls tumble and their inhabitants scream - and scream - and scream..._

x x x

Screams rose around the blonde elf when the first sounds of battle flooded the barn. Huddled on the floor, the villagers clung to each other, their eyes wide in the sparse light of the torches.

Calen cursed under his breath. He had risen at the first indications that the attack had begun, long moments before the humans had realized the fact, and had tensely anticipated their reaction. He was dismayed at the panic that swiftly spread around him like a wave of cold madness, and he feared where this would lead.

The healer sensed movement behind him and saw that the twins had been touched by the foul atmosphere as well, tossing restlessly as if fighting unseen foes. Kneeling swiftly, the elf laid one hand on each of the wounded elf´s brows, closing his eyes in an attempt to shut out the din around him. Even though Lord Elrond had been here to heal his sons and the wounds had closed over with his help, the younger healer knew that his charges might still hurt themselves if they gave in to the darkness that beckoned around them.

"Sîdh", Calen whispered, "sîdh, bodo gost edhuin-lîn." /Peace, peace, ban the fear from your hearts./ His palms warmed when he allowed his strength to flow, spreading around him like an invisible halo. He felt his own heart ease, and the twins stilled at his sides.

With a sigh, Calen broke the connection. The fearful sounds of the humans surged around him once more, but this time he felt determined to face the tide. Rising once more, the elf slowly walked towards the middle of the barn.

He looked into the faces he passed, and to his surprise the emotions he saw reflected in them varied. He saw a lot of fear and pain, but there was more. There was hope in the eyes of a young man who nursed a broken arm. There was determination in a man who looked so wrinkled that the elf could impossibly guess his age. There was fierce determination in a mother who rocked a young child in hers arms. There was strength, but panic was slowly eating away at it.

Calen halted when he had reached the center of the barn. At his side was the stone wall of a well that had been dug there. Above him, the small hole that had been left open in the thatched roof allowed some moonlight to leak into the building. Standing in this patch of light, the elf began to sing.

He did not know why he did so, he was merely following his instincts as he had learned in many years as a healer. His voice rose in determination, and the longer he sang, the more he felt the din around him die away. He knew that the humans could not understand his words, had no knowledge of the tale of strength and courage he sang about, but they caught on to the meaning of the song nonetheless. Soon, nothing but the sound of his voice and the fight beyond the barn doors could be heard and Calen allowed his voice to fade, the echo of his song lingering around him like a comforting blanket.

Eyes were turned on him. For long moments no-one spoke but then the young man with the broken arm rose to his feet. "Your voice is like a light in the dark, master elf, but it will not protect our lives. What shall we do now?" He pointed towards the wooden walls, their only protection against what was going on outside. Growls could be heard, rough calls, the clash of steel on steel. "What will protect us against this madness once the defences break?"

Fearful murmurs erupted from the villagers, but they died away when Calen raised his hands in a soothing gesture. "The defences will hold", the healer said with conviction. "A circle of men and elves has been formed around this building. It will not fall."

A woman rose at his words, her eyes tearful but her voice steady. "I do not doubt the warriors, but I spent the last night in hiding as well. I heard good men die in front of the town hall´s doors, and had your people not arrived their sacrifice would have been in vain. We are at fate´s mercy, master elf, and not even your songs can dull the fear this sparks in us."

The murmurs grew stronger, and Calen felt cold spread around them once more. There was nothing he could say to weaken the woman´s argument. He would not lie to these people. Even so, he wished he could transfer his calm to them, but they were too many for his healing touch.

People began to talk more loudly amongst themselves, some supporting the elf´s confidence, others reliving last night´s horror. Calen could feel his hold on the crowd slipping, his mind working furiously to find a way to ease their fears when suddenly a fresh hush fell across the barn.

Without him noticing, two elves had joined the healer´s side. Calen gasped in surprise when he saw Elladan and Elrohir standing in the moonlight. Nothing about their posture betrayed their recent injuries, and they wore swords and bows at their sides.

"I know you", one man broke the silence, "you fell defending us last night!"

Elladan smiled. "I may have fallen, but I did not give in." His sharp grey eyes sought out the humans´ faces. "And neither did my brother. And neither did either of you." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand, taking in the barn as well as the village around them. "We are under attack, and many will die, but we are not at fate´s hand. We will stand at your side."

Elrohir stepped forward, nodding. "Aye, and so shall they." As if out of thin air, rangers appeared among the villagers, rising to the elf´s silent beckoning with nods and determined smiles. Some were wounded, others seemed hale, but all were radiating calm determination. As if following an earlier command, they began moving among the villagers, giving silent orders. Small groups were arranged, buckets were filled with water from the well.

As activity broke out around them, Calen turned to the twins. Now that attention had been turned away from them, both had leaned against the well. Their faces were so pale they seemed deathly in the moonlight and their breaths were uneven.

Still, Elrohir could not suppress a chuckle. "Do not glare at me like that, Calen. You are almost as bad as Ada."

"You should not be up and about", the healer scolded, "you are still too weak to fight. And besides, you could have helped me before if you were awake. So could have the rangers."

Elladan held up a hand, seeking peace. "I am afraid we only truly awoke to your song, my friend. And I am sure that the rangers would have supported you, but they were wise enough to let an elf find calming words first."

Calen continued to glower, but the twins easily saw through the ruse. The healer´s gentle nature never allowed him to hold on to anger very long.

"You managed very well on your own", Elrohir said calmly, all mirth gone from his voice.

Calen shook his head with a sigh. "Aye, but your help was needed. I am no warrior." At his words, the sounds of battle seemed to grow louder around them, pressing against the barn´s walls with invisible force.

"Tonight we are all warriors, each in their own way", Elladan pointed out. "Danger swirls around us from all sides, and soon, it will engulf others also. We need to win not only for our own sake." He exchanged a look with his brother, their shared vision vivid in his mind, and Elrohir nodded gravely. "Aye", he agreed, "we have more to defend than this barn, Calen. Let us get to work."

x x x

Elrond felt the red haze of battle engulf him. He did not know how long it had been going on, nor did he count the number of foes that had fallen by his sword. Wolves and raiders alike rushed against the protective ring that the warriors had formed around the village, and a few had broken through.

The mass of the black tide, however, was still held at bay. It was evident that their enemies had not anticipated the force of their defence, and more than once cries of angered frustration could be heard. Behind the elf lord´s back, bows sang almost without taking a breath, their deadly hum accompanying the shower of sleek arrows that rained down upon their foes.

Elrond growled when two wolves jumped at him in unison, their snarls victorious already when they cut through the air. Pompous fools! The elf held his sword high, both hands on the hilt. A look like disbelief struck the eyes of one wolf when it realized he had no intention of moving out of the way, and its howl was cut short when the sharp blade went straight through its body.

The weight of the beast drove Elrond to his knees, causing the second wolf´s jump to go wide. The elf sensed the beast landing behind his back. His sword was twisted within the first wolf which was even now beginning to transform, and he let go of the hilt. Drawing his dagger as he turned, he felt more than saw the bite aimed at his left arm. His reaction coming a heartbeat too late, strong jaws closed around his wrist and sharp teeth sank into his flesh.

The elf lord hissed, his eyes locking on to the wolf´s. Never slowing, he brought his dagger around beneath the beast´s jaw and jerked it up with one swift stab. Warm blood gushed over his arm, mingling with his own, and the pressure on his wrist slackened. Pulling free, Elrond sensed fresh movement behind him. Passing his dagger into his bloodied left hand, he retrieved his sword with his right and swirled, bringing both weapons down in a deadly arc.

It was only a handbreadth away from Glorfindel´s throat that he brought his blades to a stop. The other elf raised an eyebrow, than grabbed his friend by the sleeve and dragged him away from the worst of the fighting into the shadow of one of the houses.

"Heca!" /Be gone/ Elrond snapped before he could stop himself, feeling hot fury boil through his veins. The instinct to use his sword again, to plunge it into any creature close by threatened to overwhelm him. His friend´s face before him seemed to shimmer as if about to shift into something else before settling back into the fair, regular features he knew so well.

Drawing a deep breath, the Lord of Imladris managed to control himself. "By the Valar, Glorfindel, you of all people should know better!"

The Balrog slayer showed no sign of distress. "I do", he answered calmly, "or else I would not have risked my neck to get you. Follow me." Not waiting for an acknowledgement, the blond elf turned and nimbly climbed to the roof of the house they had rested against. Sheathing his blades, Elrond followed. His left arm hurt but the wound did not hamper his movements, allowing him to reach the thatched structure right behind his friend.

Four archers lay perched on the roof, two elves and two of the rangers. One of the elves turned towards the lords and mentioned them closer, a serious expression on his face. "Some of the enemy´s forces withdrew a short while ago", the archer said, "for it is clear that their losses are heavy. We hoped for victory, but it seems that this was rash indeed."

Glancing into the direction that the warrior pointed out, Elrond squinted. Moonlight illuminated the scene, showing what he had feared the most. Raiders were riding out of the woods, their mounts snorting and shying as between each two riders they dragged barrels that were burning merrily. On the raiders´ backs, bows could clearly be seen, and others followed carrying arrows. The elf lord could see that the arrowheads were oddly shaped.

"They mean to burn the village", Glorfindel voiced his fears, "and I am afraid that little will withstand the flames."

"Aye", the archer agreed thoughtfully. "This seems an effective means of destroying this place. I wonder why they did not employ it before."

"Because they meant to use the villagers, transforming them into creatures of darkness too." Elrond´s voice was taut. "But now all they care for is our destruction." He turned to the archers, his face stern. "You will remain as long as you can. Take out their archers before they can carry out their plans. Should your roof catch fire, move on to the barn with the old and wounded and aid in their defence."

Elves and men nodded alike, and Elrond knew they would pass on the word to the other archers.

He swiftly left, Glorfindel following suit, and they had barely reached the ground when he already heard the arrows´ song changing as the archers aimed at a greater distance.

"There is no time to move the old and wounded", Glorfindel stated as they strode back towards the fight.

Elrond nodded, thinking of the wooden building that held many humans as well as a few elves - including his sons. His heart clenched, but he knew the Balrog slayer was right. The barn was in the middle of the village, surrounded by men and elves that even now fought the wolves and raiders that had broken through.

"We have only one chance to overcome our foes." The elf lord´s voice was steady. "Tell the warriors at the barn of the new danger and set free the horses. I shall spread the word. We will ride out to meet them."

TBC


	27. Fire and Ice

Hi!

Here´s the next chapter. Things are gettinga bit "heated" - behold the battle scenes (though none too graphic). Thanks so much to San for editing once more and of course to all who read and/or review. Please let me know what you think, each and every comment is cherished.

Enjoy!

Alina

Rating: K+

Diclaimer: Not mine

**Fire and Ice**

Elvish and human voices mingled around Elrond as he rejoined the battle. The elven lord had cut down several raiders who had managed to slip through a weakened spot in the lines. Now he gracefully twisted to escape the teeth of a wolf, only to bury his curved blade deeply within its throat. A few more steps and he filled the gap left open by several slain men. Even though there was no time to closely regard the victims, he knew them to be villagers. Their simple weapons and garments told them apart from warriors, and the elf felt a fresh surge of fury for their loss.

"Rych anglenno!"/Horses are approaching/ Elrond repeated the call he had uttered many times already, and yet again he heard it echoed among the defenders. He knew that the elves would be ready for their mounts once they appeared and he also trusted them to understand his plan and briefly explain it to their human companions. The defensive ring would have to be pulled more tightly around the houses to make up for the loss of warriors.

Above their heads, the skies were painted by isolated steaks of yellow. The burning arrows were yet too few in number to cause any fires, but Elrond knew only too well that even his archers would not be able to hold back the tide forever. Their time was slowly running out.

Hadhafang sang as the blade flashed down upon yet another wolf, coming back dripping in blood yet never hesitating to arch up again in search of the next foe. It was in times like these that Elrond could feel his own strength melt into that of his sword until his hands seemed to be guided by the wooden hilt and the battle became a dance, detached from time and space. As the lines between life and death began to blur, so did those between fighter and weapon, between sane and insane. Soon nothing would be left but fleeting images and the smell of blood.

A sharp cry broke through his trance, waking him to the cold air that clung to his hot cheeks and the dull throbbing in his arm.

"Daro!" /Hold/

Elrond knew both the voice and the nature of the command. Allowing his senses to take in what was happening behind him, he heard horses snort and hooves clatter. Even without turning he could see Glorfindel as he would appear now, sitting tall on his grey stallion with his sword in his hand and steel in his eyes. A sudden hush seemed to fall across the battlefield, as if even the sounds of death and pain found themselves bound to the Balrog slayer´s will.

The elven steeds heeded his orders and halted, throwing up their heads as they sought out their owners amongst the throes of fighting.

"Rechyn en Imladris, na dagor!" /Riders of Imladris, to battle/

Shouts of agreement arose from all around, further drowning the snarls and cries that were meant to distract them, and then the hooves thundered once more.

Elrond saw several raiders before him stumble backwards, uncertainty written all over their features, and he took the advantage to pursue them, forcing them to retreat even further. A wolf that attempted to break past him fell, its belly opened, and then he felt his horse draw up behind him.

Stepping aside, the elf reached up with his left hand, grabbing the flowing mane as it seemed to fly past him. In one fluent movement he hoisted himself onto his steed´s back, wolves and raiders around him avoiding the swirling hooves and massive bulk that threatened to crush them.

Once on horseback, Elrond did not pull back his steed to gain a clear view of the battlefield. There was no need, for the cries from the rooftops behind him and the yellow arches that the flaming arrows painted into the darkness above were sign enough. The archers behind his enemies´ lines were his goal.

"Hûl!" he called, the ancient battle-cry mingling with the sounds of thundering hooves, "hûl!" Heeding his command, elven riders broke through the raiders´ lines at his sides while others swiftly became engaged in close combat.

More arrows passed overhead, their vague hissing a mockery of the elves´ attempts to hinder their flight. The night began to light up with flickering flames as several roofs caught fire in the village behind them, and Elrond´s commands melted into wordless shouts of anger.

Their time was running out.

x x x

"Naur!"/Fire/

The elvish shout cut through the humans´ murmur and easily reached those who could understand. Calen looked up from the twin's bandages that he had been inspecting for any signs of fresh bleeding.

"Naur rhenio!" /Flying fire/

Elladan cursed under his breath. "Burning arrows", he growled, "It would have been too much of a mercy for them not to use any."

"Aye", Elrohir agreed tensely, "it was to be expected." Even as he spoke, his eyes darted around the room and his brow furrowed, making his brother smile. The younger twin was ever more practical in situations like this, and even though Elladan was often perceived as the fiercer of the two, he knew in his heart that when it came to swift planning he preferred to allow his brother the lead.

"We should fill any buckets we can possibly find", Elrohir said, "and wet the walls and roof as much as we can. Calen, make sure all those who are able to help in these measures while the wounded are kept close to the walls. The fire might present a bigger threat than any foes."

The blond healer nodded curtly, adding even as he left: "Aye, and we will prepare wet cloth to wrap around mouth and nose."

Satisfied that Calen knew what he was doing, the younger twin turned to his brother. "There will be more than flames to fight", he said quietly, "let us find those who can still wield a weapon."

Elladan nodded mutely. All around them, rangers were calmly aiding the elven healer in his preparations while others just as silently joined the twins, their swords at the ready. The villagers complied with the orders they were given, hope and fear warring on their faces.

Outside, the sounds of battle changed, and hooves clattered past. Elladan and Elrohir froze, listening intently, until long moments later they simultaneously relaxed ever so slightly, even though worry was edged into their features.

"Ada." Elrohir whispered the word as a silent plea. "Aye", Elladan replied softly, laying a comforting hand unto his brother's shoulder. "He is leading a charge. Times must be more desperate than we thought."

x x x

There was a swift movement to Elrond's right, but the elf lord could not turn towards it. His sword was locked with that of a raider while his steed danced and bit furiously, keeping two wolves at bay.

Even as he dislodged his blade, swinging it sideways to cut across the man's chest, the elf felt more than heard yet another sword divide the air and he dodged reflexively. His horse neighed, feeling its rider overbalance but unable to straighten him.

Elrond heard the clash of steel on steel above and rolled when he hit the ground. Cold snow crept into his clothes and slipped down his back, leaving a trail of ice behind. The elf stood to his feet within a heartbeat, sword once more at the ready. It was only then that he realized that he had finally broken though the defensive ring that had been formed around a burning barrel. Two archers lay dead beside it, slain maybe even by himself.

The elf lord gripped the hot barrel without flinching and gave it a violent shove, sending the flaming oil into the snow. Sizzling mist rose into the air, dampening it, and the offensive light dimmed and died as it drowned within the puddle it had melted from the snow.

"Only one barrel left!"

Glorfindel reined in his horse, another raider sinking to his knees with dulled eyes even as the blond elf spoke.

The wolves that had closed in on Elrond´s horse gave short whines almost at the same moment, falling dead with several arrows piercing their necks.

The lord of Imladris mounted again, but he found himself free of foes. The fighting was still raging, but the two elves now encountered one of those quiet spots that sometimes appeared upon a battlefield, as if even death sometimes needed to take time to breathe.

"It is going well", Glorfindel said, blood flowing freely from several wounds, "the raiders are beginning to run. Our charge slew their courage. They were unprepared to meet us in the open."

Elrond had little hope to spare. The sky was now brightly lit above the village. Flames greedily consumed the thatched roofs, and whenever there was nothing left to sate their hunger, they would leap on to the next building. Outlined against the swirls of red and yellow both elven and human archers still stood their ground, their arrows aiding those in need upon the battlefield.

Deadly arches of fire still jumped at them from the cold darkness, and Elrond´s searching eyes swiftly found their source.

"Aye, only one barrel left", he breathed, "one too many!"

x x x

"To the sides! To the sides!"

Calen´s voice rose above the din even as Elrohir looked up from his discussion with the other fighters. He immediately saw that despite their efforts, the roof of their barn had finally caught fire. The younger twin cursed, seeing that the arrow must have struck high, almost beside the hole that marked the center of the structure. They would never be able to douse the flames.

"Follow me!"

His twin at his side, Elrohir made for the barn's gates. Even though he had no way of knowing how many foes waited outside, there was no other path to save the villagers; all they could do was to take them through here.

There was no need to discuss with the men and women who had joined the twins. Not one among them did not understand the stakes.

"Archers, ready your bows!" Elladan called, "keep inside as long as possible. All but us are to be shot upon entering."

He had barely finished when a group of rangers pushed open the gates. Most were wounded, and their fresh bandages were already tinged red from the effort. Even so, they did not hesitate to storm outside first, their hoarse cries all but drowned in the growing roar of the fire. Elladan tightened his grip on his sword and rushed after them, arrows passing him with faint hisses from behind his back.

Elladan had barely gained the fresher air outside when a weight collided with him, driving him to his knees. The older twin gasped, his breath knocked out of him both by the impact and the intense pain it caused. A brief flash of embarrassed anger shot through him at being downed so easily, and he drove his sword backwards beneath his armpit without even thinking.

The weight against him seemed to grow heavier and the elf slumped forward, catching himself with his left hand while the right was unable to pull back his sword. He cursed, the sounds of fighting around him washing over him in cold waves. He could tell that more arrows whizzed past above, many coming to a sickening stop when they met flesh and bone.

Lights began to dance before he eyes, and he was about to let go of his weapon when suddenly the weight against his back disappeared and he was pulled to his feet sharply, the dead body of a raider crumbling to the ground behind him. Still panting for breath, he came face to face with Elrohir.

"What were you thinking, brother!" Real anger flashed from his twin's grey eyes. "Since when do you storm outside like an elfling, not even looking up?"

The question was left unanswered when Elladan, finally able to take a glimpse at the battle he had stumbled into, saw a wolf jump for his brother's unprotected back. Swirling his sword in his fist, Elladan pulled his twin towards him to prevent him from stepping into the blow and then pushed his blade forward. He caught the wolf in the eye, stopping dead its approach.

Giving Elrohir a swift squeeze he whispered in soft taunting, "And since when do you turn your back onto battle?"

A brief grin passed between them before they focused on the fight once more. Not saying a word they stood back to back, their swords glinting in the flickering light. The air grew denser as their foes grew few, and they swiftly realized that not many enemies had managed or dared to venture this far into the burning village. Soon none were left.

Swaying slightly, Elladan put one hand on his brother's shoulder to steady himself. He could feel tremors run through Elrohir´s frame and sensed that there was little time left for them to help others. Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, they would soon be in need of aid themselves. Looking at his twin, he saw the glaze of exhaustion dim the usually clear grey eyes.

The surviving villagers gathered around the twins, more in concern than looking for council. Behind them, the rangers were already ushering the wounded and the children out of the barn. By now tall flames licked into the skies and smoke billowed around them like darkened fog. "Take them away from the battle", Elrohir called after the rangers. He found his thoughts hard to put into words. Now that the fight was over he could feel himself slipping, but he knew that it was too early to allow himself such liberties. Even so, the world was a muted blur to him, no matter how much as he tried to shake his senses awake.

It took him a moment to realize that weak voices drifted across to him from the barn. One belonged to Calen; of that Elrohir was sure.

Disengaging himself from Elladan, who was giving orders to those who could still bear arms, the younger twin stumbled back into the barn, seeking to help those in need. His eyes began to water from the smoke after only a few steps and when the first cough shook him, its force took him by surprise. Reaching out to steady himself, Elrohir yelped when his palm came into contact with the glowing remainders of a wooden beam.

The pain brought the world into sharp focus once more. Turning for the barn's gate, the younger twin found himself unable to locate it. Smoke and flames swirled around him as if inviting him to join a dance. He still heard people calling, pain and worry in their words, but they were lost to him in the roar of the fire and the swirl of the smoke.

Frozen to the spot, Elrohir felt his senses sharpen in desperation. He could hear the fire develop a voice that whispered to him, hissed threats that made his skin grow cold despite the intense heat that engulfed him.

"Look up", the fire taunted, "look up and see my glory."

Raising his watering eyes, Elrohir gasped as the smoke parted for his gaze and allowed him to see the burning roof. Showers of glittering sparks chased each other in the quivering air, playful like butterflies on a meadow, and behind them the a blazing wall of yellow and red quivered and rose as if moving with a dragon's breath.

The wooden beams were nothing more but fiery flashes of a darker red, their tormented wood groaning and crying beneath the onslaught of countless greedy flames that gnawed at them hungrily. Cracks appeared within them, bending them, breaking their will to keep safe those left beneath their roof.

With a last, pitiful groan, the main beam caved in and set free a waterfall of red that raced towards Elrohir, ready to sweep him away into the fiery abyss of death where heat and fire and battles would be no more but a fading memory.

TBC


	28. Saviours

Hi all! 

Here´s my next chapter. I intended to return to Legolas and Estel, but something (or rather someone) chose to make an early appearance, so please stay with me a bit longer. Next chapter you´ll meet them again, I swear.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. You guys are the best ((hugs)). And of course, "thank you" to San for editing (she even demanded to know what happened to the "tree hugger" lol!).

Please be so kind and review, it is much appreciated.

Alina

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating K+

**Saviours**

A roar filled the burning barn, the ruthless call of a wild beast ready to devour its prey. Elrohir finally felt his paralysis break and he stumbled backwards, wide eyes glued to the shrieking shower of flames and sparks that rushed at him far too swiftly to leave any possibility of escape.

Still moving desperately towards where he hoped the door to be, the elf closed his eyes against the biting smoke and tensed, preparing for the burning torment that would soon engulf him.

Instead, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him sharply to the side. A wave of heat rushed past him and graced his left cheek, leaving a painful glow in its wake. He stumbled as he was being dragged into what his senses told him to be the middle of the flaming hell he had tried to escape, and he began to struggle against the grasp that held him. His panicked breaths sent more liquid fire into his lungs and he coughed painfully, blackness threatening to take away his last thready connection to reality.

No voice explained to him where he was being taken, no assurance could be heard above the angry yell of the fire as it screeched for its escaped victim. Instead, something wet and cool was thrown across his head, and despite his rising confusion, his breathing eased and the cruel pain in his lungs lessened. In his relief he ceased to fight his leader but followed numbly, registering only that debris hampered their escape as the intensity of the heat around them rose and fell like waves on the sea.

After what felt like an endless eternity Elrohir thought to hear elven voices through the hiss and cackle of the flames. The cloth around his head had warmed and lost much of its calming protectiveness, yet he sensed a slightly cooler draft tugging at his bare hands.

"Telo nev, telo nev, lhagr!" /Come here, come here, quickly/

The younger twin could feel his saviour pick up speed, but much of the other´s strength seemed to have waned in the heat and both stumbled, almost falling. His senses sharpening once more with the prospect of survival, Elrohir heard a crack above them that surpassed the fire´s noise and he instinctively reacted, pulling himself and the other to the left. The sudden movement took away the last balance the pair had maintained, sending them to the ground in a tumbled heap.

"Or len, or len! Ego, ego hi!" /Above you, above you! Away, away now/

Elrohir heard a muffled sound that sounded like a curse and then he felt the other grab him and pull him to his knees before giving him a violent shove. The elf fell more than crawled a few paces, whilst behind him a deafening roar sent fresh heat towards him.

The younger twin gasped and choked when a cloud of fiery torment wrapped around him, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving behind confused shouts and a bout of fresh air that was balm to his tortured body. Yet his mind screamed in worry. Elrohir raised himself to his knees and reached up with shaking hands to pull the cloth away form his head, desperate to see what had transpired.

Around him, sparks drifted and danced in the air, and licking flames shot up into open skies. The barn seemed to have disappeared, but when the elf moved his head he realized with a start that it was still there, a burning pit of boiling smoke and heat. Above him, the roof had given way to the heavens, but only a few paces away piles of red-hot rubble attested to where the wooden beams had gone.

Trapped beneath one of these beams lay an elf, motionless expect for his long blond hair that stirred in the winds the heat drove through the devastated building.

"Legolas?" Elrohir croaked, confused as he found himself unable to link what he saw with what his tired mind remembered. He could feel his consciousness slipping, no matter how valiantly he tried to hold on to it, and then he sank to the ground, never feeling the arms that caught him.

oxo

Elrond drove his horse across the battlefield so quickly that all around him seemed a blur. He felt a vague thankfulness towards Glorfindel who had taken it upon himself to see to the last remaining raiders and organize the help for the wounded. Yet his thoughts were not with the dead shapes he passed, nor with the groaning bodies his steed jumped whenever they encountered one. His mind was linked to his sons and fear clenched his heart.

The village was burning freely now, for the houses that had been spared by arrows had caught the deadly disease of fire and flame from the neighbouring buildings. Elrond had chosen the small river that ran through the settlement as his path towards the barn that had held his twin sons. He knew that by no miracle the wooden structure could have escaped the fiery fate of the rest of the village, and he could feel a burning pain within him that told him that neither had his children.

As he neared his destination, he saw villagers who fled towards the banks of the river. They stumbled along, many coughing or limping, but there were rangers beside them who ushered them onto the ice before allowing them to sink down and catch their breaths. The elf could not help but admire the men for their choice of location, for here the people would have some respite from the fire.

As one of the rangers caught sight of Elrond, he waved towards him and pointed, indicating that he should pass the next bend in the stream. Unable to read the exhausted man´s expression, the elf lord spurred on his steed even more, not even feeling how the beast slithered and slid on the ice as it tried to heed its riders command.

What Elrond saw by the river´s shore made his soul cry out in both joy and worry. Sitting within the snow there was Elladan, obviously alive and alert as he cradled his twin´s limp body in his arms, rocking back and forth. For a breathless second the elf lord thought his oldest son was mourning his twin, but then he could see Elrohir move beneath his brother´s ministrations.

Elladan whispered something to his younger sibling and then scooped up some fresh snow, gingerly applying it to the other´s cheek.

Elrond was off his steaming horse and beside his children before he had fully registered they were alive, and he wordlessly wrapped his arm around Elladan´s shoulders while at the same time placing a soothing hand on Elrohir´s forehead, unwilling to cause any pain to the younger twin.

They remained like this for long moments. Elrond could smell the smoke on his children. He could feel the trembles that wrecked Elladan´s frame and the heat that emanated from Elrohir, but he could also sense that their souls were whole and strong. They were not teetering at the brink of the abyss, as he had feared, and the relief he felt was almost too much to bear.

Feeling both twins stir beneath his touch the elf lord finally let go of them, straightening. Fresh energy flooded his body and mind and when he spoke there was no quiver in his voice. "Together we stood, my sons, and as such the day was won." He looked around sadly at the burning houses and exhausted people. "The price was high but at least we withstood the tide. Many of our foes were slain, even though I fear more of them are still about."

Elladan nodded, accepting the information with an impatient look of urgency on his face, but it was Elrohir who spoke, even though with difficulty. Grabbing his father´s hand, he croaked: "Legolas - help him..."

"Shhh, do not speak now", Elrond soothed, "I am sure your friend is well and we will soon find both him and Estel..."

"No, Ada", Elladan interrupted silently, "he speaks of Calen. The barn´s roof collapsed on him as he tried to save Elrohir. The rangers are trying to retrieve him."

Understanding the nod that his oldest son gave him, urging him to move on, Elrond stood. As glad as he was for his sons´ safety, the elf lord felt a surge of worry for Calen. Many years he had spent on training the younger elf, and he could see in him the makings of an exceptional healer. He was one who would do anything to keep his charges hale. Even though no warrior by nature, Calen displayed endless courage in the face of pain and despair. It did not surprise Elrond that today he had gone to such extremes to help Elrohir, and he swore to himself that he would do anything in his power to keep the younger elf alive.

Walking across the sodden and bloody snow, Elrond stepped over several bodies. More lay between the blackened houses, their lifeless eyes staring at the brightening skies. Some wore villagers´ clothes; some had been left naked by the wicked transformation that had taken their souls before their lives had expired. Even though he steadily moved towards the barn where he could see several rangers gently carrying a limb body from the still-burning ruins, his resolve hardened to protect any life that had not yet been lost. The cost was too high already.

oxo

The sun had risen over what had once been a village, and for once its gentle rays did nothing to enhance the sight. The fires had been doused by now, yet grey smoke still rose high into the skies, marking the terrible destruction for all to see.

The survivors had moved away from the ruins, up the river and into the light forest where the wounded could be tended and the weary could rest. After a short debate they had burned the corpses of the dead by feeding one of the last fires, as they knew that burying them now would only take time and effort from those who needed tending.

Elrond sat against a tree, fighting his exhaustion. Both of his sons slept, not hale but alive. Calen was resting also, yet some doubts remained about his recovery. The beam had struck his spine and even the lord of Imladris had been unable to determine how far the damage went. He would have to wait for the swelling to go down. As for now, he had appointed a lightly wounded elven archer to remain by the healer´s side, ensuring he would not move.

More of the injured had been tended afterwards, both elven and human, until the faces had blurred into one nameless mask before the experienced healer´s eyes. Even so, he had not rested until all who needed care had been seen to.

"You forgot one of your patients, mellon-nin."

Elrond looked up at the sound of Glorfindel´s gently taunting voice. A weak smile touched his lips as he bid his friend to sit, knowing full well that the Balrog slayer was tired also.

"That is not so, friend", he disagreed, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the bandage that was wrapped around his hand and arm. The blond elf frowned. "We both know that there is more to this wound than you let on", he said, "you should ride home as swiftly as possible."

A look of genuine surprise flitted across Elrond´s features. "Why would you suggest that? The danger has not passed, and Estel might well be in its path. I will not be reduced to inactivity again. There is no call for it."

Glorfindel shook his head, amusement and worry warring on his fair face. "You truly are exhausted, old friend, if you do not realize that Vilya might well be the only protection against the poison that flows through your veins. You must not underestimate this curse of old."

"I do not", Elrond replied calmly, "but as strong as Vilya is, it might not be fit to save me from this threat. Nor is it meant to keep its wearer alive. It is meant to ensure the security of our valley, and I shall not even try to use it for selfish means."

"Selfish!" The blond elf shook his head in disbelief. "How can it be selfish to keep one of the most powerful elves of Middle Earth from falling into our foe´s hands? Is it not more selfish to let pride come before reason?"

Elrond´s eyes darkened. "Now you underestimate me, Glorfindel. I have no intention of succumbing to the call of darkness."

"Aye, and neither did those poor souls who attacked us last night with bared teeth and snarling breaths!" The warrior stood to his feet, too agitated to remain seated. "I implore you, Elrond, both for yourself and for us, seek the protection of Imladris. I shall not find the heart to fight you once your strength wanes."

Elrond had risen as well. "My strength is far from waning. Do not compare me to those poor humans who were ill-fitted to battle such a demon."

"I had my share of fights with demons, friend." The Balrog slayer´s voice had dropped to a pained hiss. "I know what it feels like when strength wanes and death approaches and you do not even know whether your sacrifice was in vain. There is no need for you to follow the road that I was forced to take so long ago."

Elrond looked away from Glorfindel, unwilling to face him any longer. He knew what torture his friend had gone through and it saddened him to have stirred it once more. From the corner of his eye he saw a ranger approach but then halt, hesitating at the scene before him before reluctantly turning back. A wise choice, whatever the man had intended to say.

"I do not mean to belittle your past", the lord of Imladris finally spoke, "but I feel that I have nothing to gain from seeking my home now. Salvation does not lie there, not this time. Please have faith in my choice."

Glorfindel sighed, touching the other´s arm to make him look at him again. "I have no doubt in you, mellon-nin. But there are powers that may break even your spirit, and the Goer are driven by a force as old and deep as Mordor itself." /werewolves/

"That may be", Elrond replied calmly, "but do not forget that some forces of good are both old and deep, also."

"Yes indeed", a third voice chimed in, a chuckle shining beneath the words, "luckily that is so, even though I am more old than deep, I am afraid."

Both elves turned as one, eyes wide as they stared at the robed figure before them.

"So", Gandalf said cordially as he shook out his coat and sat down in the spot that Elrond had just vacated, leaning against the tree with a content sigh, "shall we talk?"

TBC


	29. Beneath the Ice

Hi all!

Here´s my new chapter. Please excuse the wait - but at least this chapter is none too short and you get to meet Legolas and Estel again :-)

Thanks to San for editing and to all who read. A special hug goes to me reviewers - thanks, it means a lot to me.

So please review, all comments are appreciated.

Happy reading!

Alina

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Beneath the Ice**

Elrond kept his gaze on the wizard as Gandalf arranged himself comfortably on the ground, even taking his time to straighten out his grey beard. The elf worked hard to erase the blatant astonishment from his features. A quick glance at Glorfindel proved to him that he had not been the only one to be caught off guard, and oddly enough, this soothed his wounded pride, if only slightly.

"Well?" Gandalf raised one bushy eyebrow at the elves, the twinkle in his eyes betraying the fact that he quite knowingly imitated Elrond´s favourite gesture. "You will not leave me sitting by your feet like a child, will you, my lords? Come and join me, for I feel the age of this body and would prefer not to stand while we talk." He smiled warmly and extended his hand in invitation, much as if he bid his friends to sit beside a roaring fire in his very own hall.

Finally shaking off his surprise, Elrond nodded once and gracefully re-seated himself, Glorfindel by his side. Truth be told, he was thankful to sit again, for his vision swam from fatigue and the dull throbbing from his wounded arm seemed to spread, having reached his shoulder already and now creeping along his spine.

"Mae govannen, Mithrandir" /Well-met, Mithrandir, Glorfindel extended the formal greeting towards the wizard. He bowed his head as he spoke, even though the ghost of a smile on his lips signalled that he felt more warmth towards the other than he let on. "Your arrival fills us with renewed hope, even though it pities my heart that you have come so late."

"Ah, my dear friend, you know well that a wizard never comes late." The statement contained some of Gandalf´s initial mirth, but his voice darkened along with his eyes as he glanced towards the ruined village.

"Alas, there are times when even I question the Valars´ plans for me", he continued in much more subdued tones. "Much would I have hoped to be here earlier and assist you against this evil, but my path led me down a different road. I encountered one of the goer myself last night, yet it was only one and he was dying already when I approached." /werewolves/

Sensing there was more behind this statement, both Elrond and Glorfindel listened expectantly, but instead of continuing his tale, the wizard looked to his side, his eyes fixing upon a small puddle of water that had formed beside the tree. The cold had transformed its surface into a slightly dulled sheet of ice. Thoughtfully tracing his fingertips along the frozen water, Gandalf murmured: "So much there is that we only see the surface of, yet who knows the depth beneath? What seems solid can crack, what seems dead can come to life."

Even though no light of fire was to be seen, the ice suddenly melted beneath the wizard´s hand. Tiny cracks appeared in the shining surface and they widened swiftly, revealing the small frog that had survived in his icy prison. "For good or worse, so much is hidden from our gaze, yet in the matter at hand, we need to find our way to the bottom of truth and even beyond." Gandalf smiled faintly when the small creature clambered onto his hand and settled down on his palm, seeming rather comfortable.

"Even the smallest link in the chain can shed enough light to penetrate the dark." The smile remained upon the wrinkled face even as the eyes turned thoughtful and Gandalf fell silent, lost in his examination of the frog. Or so it would seem.

Elrond shifted uncomfortably, a frown on his paled features. Glorfindel noted his friend´s confusion and he sighed in heartfelt sympathy. A wizard´s reasoning resembled a badly lit maze in the best of times, and the lord of Imladris was by no means up to a long search in the dark.

"I take it that the dying gaur revealed some enlightening truth to you, Mithrandir"/werewolf/ the Balrog slayer offered in the hopes of rekindling the conversation. "Pray tell what you have learned, for as you say, the matter is urgent. We have the wounded to tend to and little Estel has gone missing, along with the young prince of Mirkwood."

"Hm?" Grey eyes cleared as they focused on the elves once more, and they lit with true mirth for the shortest of moments. "Ah yes, Estel has met Legolas by now, has he not? Much to follow that meeting, much indeed..." He trailed off and an expression of pity formed on his wizened features when he looked at Elrond, yet it was gone again before truly manifesting itself. "But the future has to wait to be born, has it not? And who knows how it will change in the meantime."

As the wizard was shaking his head as if to rid himself of lingering images, Gandalf´s eyes lost all softness and turned to pure steel instead. His posture straightened and he gently placed the frog down onto the ground once more.

"Indeed, lord Glorfindel, time is racing and we need to catch up with it." He fixed the elven lords with a hard gaze as he spoke on. "Not far away another horde of raiders and goer is about to attack. The first are driven by hunger for the loot they have been promised, the latter by the need for souls that has been implanted within their broken spirits. Why, you may ask yourselves? Who would dare to let lose such an ancient evil? Who would trust himself to control the dark army that he breeds thus?"/werewolves/

Elrond gasped suddenly as an image assaulted him. Piercing eyes seemed to penetrate his soul and he swiftly shielded himself form the scrutiny, but not before he sensed a great wave of eager satisfaction form the dark shape that crouched before him.

Hands clasped his shoulders as Glorfindel steadied him and Gandalf´s voice reached him as if from the other rim of a wide canyon. "You can sense him now, can you not, my friend? It is as the dying creature told me. The master tries to reveal himself to his minions once he attempts to gain control."

Elrond pulled himself away from the vision with an effort that left him gasping for air. He forced his eyes to open, looking straight at Mithrandir. He saw the truth of his suspicions reflected in the other´s worried expression. "Such strength", the elven lord gasped, "such trust in power and ability..."

"Aye", Gandalf agreed gravely, "who else would dare to call upon the werewolves in such a fashion but a wizard?"

oxo

Legolas stood calmly, his eyes fixed upon the seemingly peaceful countryside before him. He had taken watch on the village´s spiked fence along with other elves. Much to the humans´ surprise the immortals had little trouble holding their balance as they stood lithely on the sloping beams. In truth Legolas would have preferred a more comfortable perch, considering that he would have to keep it for a prolonged period of time, but there was little choice. So the elves remained still, outlined against the sky, and the humans breathed a little easier for their protection.

Not a soul in the village held any illusions about their safety, yet the town council had one more duty to perform before it began arranging more defences. Legolas easily followed events by listening to the exited voices that rang out behind his turned back.

"You will regret this!" Marhen´s tone had lost nothing of its vigour. On the contrary, it seemed to gain in both spite and volume as he was escorted to the gate by the mayor and a mob of angry villagers.

"Be thankful that you escape with your life, you lousy rat!" an infuriated man shouted. "By the Valar, if I had it my way I´d wring your neck here and now!" The threat was greeted by hoarse cheers, and Legolas could not help but cringe. Not long ago some of these people had supported Bowder´s execution with just as much enthusiasm.

"I will have none of that!" The mayor sounded not only angry but embarrassed, much to Legolas´ surprise. He seemed to harbour the same thoughts that had just crossed the elf´s mind. "Marhen is free to go, and none here shall dare to harm him. We have had quite enough of ordered killings to last us many years."

The cheers died down almost guiltily, but the curses remained and accompanied Marhen out of the gates and beyond.

"You will regret this!" The repeated threat hung in the cold air darkly, and even though it was only one wiry, elderly man who uttered it there was a strength to it that no-one could deny. "Mark my words, not long from now you will scream for my protection and nothing but silence shall be your answer!"

Legolas inwardly bowed to the mayor´s wisdom when the man drew his people´s attention away from Marhen, swiftly ordering further measures to be taken for the village´s protection. A bustle of activity swept through the settlement. The elf could almost sense the gazes, which had been on him almost constantly since he had taken up his watch, being diverted. A weight lifted from his shoulders and he stood as much at ease as he could while he watched Marhen walk away from the village, heading for the sloping hill that lay to the north.

It was shortly afterwards that he sensed a presence behind him and he smiled. "What are you doing here, little one?" he asked without turning. "Should you not help protect the village?"

"But I will", the boy protested with a pout in his voice. "I only need a little help getting onto the fence."

The rather confident comment made Legolas turn and gaze down on the child. He saw a challenge in the grey eyes, as if the boy dared him to doubt his abilities. "It seems to me that the fence is already well-guarded", the elf said carefully, "maybe your help will be needed more at the gate? You could take Beakon with you."

"I was at the gate already", the child informed him, "and Léod said that he was keeping watch there." Legolas smiled at the boy´s confidence in the ranger´s abilities and was slightly surprised that he shared it. The elf made his decision quickly and jumped to the ground before he could question the wisdom of the move.

"Maybe you are right", he said seriously. "There are only elves guarding the fence, so your human insight might prove very helpful."

Estel beamed as Legolas picked him up and put him onto his back. "Hold on tight", the elf said, suppressing a wince when the boy followed his advice with a little too much enthusiasm, "but please allow me to breathe as you do so."

It took Legolas some measurements and a few none too graceful moves to gain his perch again with his burden, but he ignored the rather surprised glances by the other elves and resumed his watch as if nothing had happened at all.

The child placed his head on the archer´s shoulder and Legolas could sense the boy´s concentration. He was by no means just enjoying the view. He was sharing a watch and did not disturb it by idle chatter.

Long minutes had passed before the little human said: "Where is Marhen going, Legolas? Is his home over there? I hope he will never come back."

Legolas pondered the comment before answering. The man was by now a shrunken dark form that had almost reached the crest of the northern hill. "That is a good question, little one. It does not seem to be a well-used path that he follows."

Indeed, Legolas could make out the paths that lead away form the village even beneath the snow, and it had totally escaped his attention that Marhen was following none of them. Frowning, the elf turned and called to a villager who was fletching arrows nearby.

"What lies beyond the hill towards the north?" he asked, "is there a village or some cottage in that direction?"

The man looked up, surprised at being addressed. He frowned for a moment, then answered: "There is a lake behind that hill, master elf. We do go there for fishing in summer and sometimes in winter, too, but not lately. We did not deem it wise to leave the village, with all the raiders and such."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "And what else is there by the lake?" he pressed. "Is there a settlement?"

The man shook his head, bending down again to resume his task. "Nay, master elf. There´s nothing there but a good big grove of trees and more, steeper hills. To reach the next village that way on foot one would have to walk for two days."

The elf straightened up again, just catching sight of Marhen as the man disappeared across the crest.

"If he is not going home", Estel asked curiously, "then what is he doing? Do you think he wants to go fishing?" The idea did not seem out of place with the boy, who quite enjoyed catching fish with his brothers, but he could sense that the elf was not satisfied with that explanation.

"I doubt it, little one. I doubt it sincerely." With these words, Legolas jumped from his perch once more. "Your question was a good one indeed", he told the child, "and I would very much like it answered."

oxo

"Happy that we are on the move again?"

Legolas could sense the grin in Léod´s words and made sure to keep his back to the man so he could not see how his own lips twitched in response. "Aye, I am", he answered, "Bowder is a good man and he had a difficult day already before you came along. He seemed quite relieved when you had to leave the protection of the gate to him."

The ranger chuckled, yet not loud enough to give them away should enemies lurk beyond the hill that they had almost completely ascended. The man and elf had followed Marhen´s trail, intent on finding out where the traitor was headed. It had baffled both humans and elves that none had thought of doing so before, focused as they had been on other things.

Léod seemed to think along the same lines, for he said: "Estel is a smart little fellow. It was a good thought he had."

"A child´s wisdom", Legolas replied without sounding dismissive. "Elves have far too little of it in these times. Long has it been since an immortal was born to Anor´s light."

Léod frowned at he elf´s back, trying to decide whether there had been sadness or regret in his new friend´s voice, but this time Legolas had managed to mask his emotions too well for him to see through them.

Before he had found a subtle way to address the subject again, Legolas dropped into a crouch before him and Léod followed suit as they approached the hill´s crest. All conversation ceased, for they could not know what awaited them.

Very carefully, man and elf eased themselves into a position that allowed them to glance down at the lake that indeed lay beyond the hill. It was covered by ice, and snow had fallen onto the water´s surface. It was difficult to determine where land ended and gave way to ice.

Marhen seemed to know his way well enough, though. He had almost reached the farthest corner of the lake and was just turning into the cove of trees that lay nestled between two smaller but steeper hills than the one they rested on.

"I cannot make out any settlement", Léod whispered, "nor a sign of life but for that lousy traitor himself. Yet that spot seems a well-enough hiding place."

Legolas nodded his consent with the human´s assessment. "Well enough indeed", he answered darkly, "there are traces of both wolves and men beneath those trees. No doubt they send sentinels out to make sure the villagers do not see them."

A shiver ran down the ranger´s back at the calm words. He could not see the tracks the elf spoke of but trusted the other´s superior eyesight without hesitation.

"Why have they remained quiet if their camp is so close?" the young man questioned, "the village would have been easy prey."

Legolas motioned for them to retreat slightly before he answered, his eyes and words thoughtful. "As you have said, Marhen seems to be in league with that evil folk. Who knows what bargain he struck with them? All that matters to us now is that whatever protection the village has known, it has ended today."

The comment seemed to increase the cold that surrounded them, and a harsh wind picked up, swirling biting ice into their solemn faces.

"So they will attack soon", Léod summarised, "most likely under the cover of darkness. It will be difficult to get close enough to guess their numbers and more difficult still to attack them first. Our only chance seems to be the element of surprise, yet I cannot see how we could use it. Time is against us."

Despite his best efforts to the contrary, despair had seeped into the man´s voice and he allowed his head to sink into the snow in a gesture of defeat.

Legolas remained silent for long moments. He raised himself to glance over the hill once more, and when the ranger finally looked at him again he clearly saw determination on the elf´s face.

"We cannot attack them first", the archer agreed quietly, "but there are more surprises than a foe emerging from the cover of night." A slow smile spread over his fair features, and Léod was amazed how threatening the immortal´s youthful face could appear all of a sudden.

"Imagine their surprise when the ground caves in beneath their feet." Legolas was openly grinning now. "Imagine their surprise when they are swallowed by icy waters."

Catching on to the elf´s idea, Léod sat up. Doubt and hope warred in his eyes. "You mean to use the lake against them? But why should the ice break? And why should they attempt to cross it instead of walking around?"

Legolas was not put off by the questions but instead turned, his sharp gaze once more taking in the lake.

"Why indeed?" he questioned back with the ghost of a chuckle. "That, my friend, will take some preparations. And a bait. A bait they will not be able to resist."

TBC


	30. Preparing the Bait

Hi all!

I´m sooooo sorry I´m late with this /turns scarlet red/. My beta offered to take the blame but it was really me, between a new Teitho story and all that I simply needed time to catch up. But at least I can promise that ll post this time´s Teitho story tomorrow.

I promise the next update will be much faster! This is sort of a transition chapter and action will really break lose in the next, so please bear with me.

Thanks a usual to San for editing and of course to all who read (and especially those who review huge hug). Once again please excuse the delay.

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Preparing the Bait**

"This is madness!"

Léod´s usually gentle voice vibrated with heated anger and he slammed his fist onto the table before him for good measure. He had risen with his shout and his chair clattered to the floor behind him, adding to the racket.

A sudden hush fell over the village's assembly room.

The mingled voices of elves and humans grew silent and eyes turned to the young ranger who suddenly felt very exposed where he stood. Yet he stubbornly repeated, "This is madness and you know it."

Legolas sighed. He had not anticipated his newly found friend to grow quite as agitated about his plan but hoped that a certain amount of calm from his side might soothe tempers, even though it was not really the human´s place to question Legolas' ideas in the first place.

"It certainly is not, my friend. There is some danger involved, yes, but not too much to take the risk." Seeing an angry response ready to jump from the ranger´s lips, the elf held up his hand, his eyes narrowing, and added, "There is no simple way out of this situation, Léod. We cannot hide here and hope to survive. We must act."

"Aye, act we must", the man replied angrily, "but there is a fine line between a calculated risk and suicidal madness."

"A line I have walked longer than you." Legolas´ rebuke was sharper than he had intended.

Léod did not back down but rather leaned forward across the table, his eyes flashing. "In that case it seems a miracle that you have survived this long."

The elf drew in a breath, feeling his own anger boil, and replied icily: "It is a miracle called skill, human."

To all who looked on it seemed that the air between the two warriors began to shimmer like a road in the summer heat and a few subconsciously backed away, wary of what might happen next. Few would have expected it to be laughter.

Heads turned towards Erestor who had remained quiet throughout all discussions that had raged around him for some time now, taking note of the different suggestions and weighing them in his mind. The sight of Legolas so heatedly defending himself against a human whose judgement he would have not even considered a short while ago was quite amusing to the older elf. He had to admit that this display of temper did not help matters though, and he gently pushed away from the wall he had leaned against to step closer to the Mirkwood elf.

"Now, Legolas, where does this ancient discussion lead us here?" he chided gently, "I am sure your father would frown at the lack of diplomatic skill you are displaying at the moment, ernil neth." /young prince/

The younger elf flinched ever so slightly, even though Erestor was unsure whether Legolas´ reaction was directed at the usage of his title or the idea of his father being present. True to his nature, however, the prince did not submit to the elder´s wisdom so easily.

"Adan tarlanc!" /The human is stubborn/ Legolas hissed, obviously slipping into his native tongue out of forgetfulness rather than planned disregard. "Telio thalia beria nin!" /He plays the hero protecting me/

While Erestor had smiled at the first remark, finding it rather endearing coming from one of the most stubborn creatures he had encountered in his long life, the second cast a frown on the advisor´s face and he answered in Elvish, seeking to end this before it went too far. His voice was carefully neutral but all who knew him recognized the edge it carried.

"Lam-cîn anlhagr noeth-cîn, ernil neth." /Your tongue is faster than your thoughts, young prince./ Erestor paused, satisfied when Legolas made no move to contradict him but waited, an expression of reluctant unease gracing his features. "Man pedo man adan beria, aglar egor mellon?" /Who can say what the human protects, fame or friend/

Seeing in the younger elf´s eyes that his words had the desired effect, Erestor smiled at the silent assembly and calmly stated: "It seems that the time of swift decisions has come. If you do not object – ", he nodded towards the village´s mayor and Bowder, who he clearly saw as the humans´ leaders,"- I shall try and sum up what measures might be taken?"

He was greeted by affirmative nods and moved forward, standing at the head of the table Legolas and Léod still sat at, facing each other in silence. The older elf did not look at either of the young warriors as he spoke but both could feel his attention on them like a gentle but warning hand on their shoulders.

"We all here know that a fight lies ahead, one that will not leave all of us alive." The silence deepened at these words, but it did not become oppressing. The dark-haired elf waited, watching intently as the faces around him melted from dismay into determination. Energy was surging through the room, growing like a fire that fed on dry wood.

"Yet I can also feel the willingness to meet this fate and overcome it. If we stand together once more we shall rise victorious. And those who will no longer be at our side will not have sacrificed themselves in vain." Erestor paused again, and it seemed to him that humans and elves alike were now listening with the rapt attention that was needed to come to a decision that would not be easy.

"As we have all agreed at the beginning of the meeting, we cannot meet our foes in open battle for they are too numerous. Doom would be fast to come should we choose that path."

Heads nodded in agreement, urging the elf on.

"Neither can we hope to outlast our enemies in the village, for well-protected as it is, it will not withstand the onslaught of this union of raiders and werewolves."

An uneasy murmur rose at the blunt way Erestor named the enemy, but it was quickly drowned by the calm posture of Imladris´ advisor. A slight smile played upon his lips. "There is no harm in saying out loud whom we stand against", he said quietly, "we should not give their mere names power over us, for they have none."

Having established silence once more, Erestor placed one hand on Legolas´ shoulder and grasped Léod´s with the other.

"As our two young warriors have suggested, our greatest hope may lie in a ruse. There is no escaping the battle, but we might well diminish our foe´s numbers before it begins. The lake might prove our greatest ally."

The elf looked to Bowder and the mayor when he spoke on. "Tell me, does the lake carry a solid layer of ice at this time?"

The mayor gestured at Bowder to answer and the hunter stepped forward, his massive frame catching his listeners´ attention easily.

"Nay, that lake is treacherous." The human glanced at Legolas briefly, remembering what the elf had suggested to Léod before their argument had flared up. "Legolas´ eyes must be sharp indeed, for he was correct to suggest that there are currents beneath the ice. They are fed by a shallow creek that flows into the lake towards the south."

"But that does not mean that the ice will simply shatter beneath the enemies!" Léod spoke up, visibly trying to control his fresh surge of anger. Or was it worry? Legolas watched the ranger intently, not sure what to make of the other's behaviour.

Bowder grumbled his agreement but his brow was furrowed in thought. "No, young ranger, not if a few of them simply walk across the ice. If many if them do, though, and in a certain direction…" He trailed off, suggesting that the plan might actually work.

An exited murmur began to rise but Léod stubbornly talked across it, becoming more livid. "Yet why should they do that? Do you intend to draw a path for them onto the ice and ask the politely to tread on it?" His eyes challenged Legolas for an answer, and the seated elf felt Erestor´s hand tighten briefly on his shoulder.

When the young archer spoke, however, no heated anger was left in his tone. "Our foes will do as all creatures would", he replied softly, effectively stilling all other discussions as people strove to hear what he said, "they will choose the swiftest path to their prey."

"And you suppose that said prey should be you." Léod´s voice was flat. "Pray tell, and please do not be offended, but why should you prove such a special prize?" Before he could even be answered the young man pushed on, shaking his head as he spoke. "Neglecting even that fact, suggesting that you would be worth the effort picking you off the ice instead of simply shooting you, would they not suspect a trap if you sat there in the middle of the lake, practically begging them to get you?"

"I think", Erestor´s calm voice cut in, "that I can answer at least your first question, if your impatience permits."

He smiled at Léod, who colored slightly at the rebuke, and then looked down at Legolas, seeking his approval. It was clear to him that the prince had harboured the same thoughts as he but he wanted to be sure that he was allowed to speak them. The younger elf nodded, a slightly pained expression on his face. He did not look forward to any of this, but it might just work.

"It seems", Erestor spoke, "that our foes are driven by two needs. The raiders wish for booty, the werewolves for strong bodies to posses. I dare say that both would see an advantage in capturing a son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, alive."

Léod´s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Legolas could not help but grin wryly at him. At this moment the young ranger bore an amusing resemblance to young Estel when he had accused Legolas of not looking like a prince, lacking a crown.

Erestor went on smoothly. "Of course, while that means that the prince is worthy bait" – he shot a look at Léod at these words – "it still leaves us with the predicament of how to inform our foes of this fact and place Legolas on the lake in a convincing manner."

Surprisingly, it was Léod who stood now. "I recall a ruse we once used against a band of orcs", he said, slight reluctance in his tone. "We engaged their scouting party in a short melee and during that fight pretended that one of our number must be protected at all cost, for he supposedly held the knowledge of a great treasure. We rushed that ranger off from our midst and sure enough he was followed. He lead the orcs into circle of rocks where our archers sat waiting, taking out all orcs who ventured into their range."

Erestor nodded to himself. "This sounds like a workable plan, young human. But we would have to make sure that Legolas alone reaches the lake, for anyone left at his side would be considered expandable and simply shot by our foes."

"Aye", Bowder agreed, "and the risk remains that only few would follow the prince while the rest would chase us back to the village."

The advisor smiled at the hunter´s easy implication that he would be part of this dangerous plot but decided not to comment on it. He opened his mouth to reply but Legolas beat him to it, smiling faintly as he spoke.

"I will have to make an impression in the fight then", he said calmly, "so they do not believe they will get to me easily."

x0x0x

"I will have to make an impression in the fight!" Léod shook his head as he repeated Legolas´ words back to the prince, shaking his head. There was no harshness in his tone, though, for it rather carried a tinge of dark amusement. "I will have to stay at your side, elf, or else you will never look threatening enough for more than a few half-fledged raiders to follow you."

Legolas chuckled, feeling mildly surprised that the comment did not anger him. "Aye, please do stay at my side." He smiled at Léod across the horse´s back that he prepared to take out into the fight. "I would feel much more comfortable knowing where you are so I can take cover should you decide to use your bow."

Léod laughed out loud at this as he slipped his saddle onto the grey mare that would carry him. "You keep in mind my warnings to you, that is good to know!" Turning more serious again, he added: "But don´t believe I will let you out of my sight. Bowder and I will follow you to make sure you reach the lake alive." He smiled faintly at the memory of the discussion he had lead only a few moments ago. "I barely convinced lord Erestor to leave that task to me. He seems a bit protective of you."

"Way too much so", Legolas grumbled, letting his fondness of the advisor shimmer through his words, "but he has the boy to think of, too. I am not surprised that he would rather stay close to the village to keep the child safe."

Léod nodded, stroking his mare´s neck before he slipped the bridle´s bit into her mouth. He took note of the fact that the elf did nothing to ready his own steed but pat and talk to it. He had heard that elves rode their horses without any aid, but he was still slightly baffled by the truth of this fact.

"I am amazed that the little one did not find a way to sneak in on our meeting", the ranger commented, "I would have thought him well capable of doing that."

Legolas grinned. "Oh aye, he would. He is a smart one and stout of heart. It aches me to leave him behind yet again. The last time I did so almost lead to disaster." He sighed. "Alas, my choices are limited. I would have explained things to him but he sleeps. Bowder´s wife has taken him into her care yet again and it seems she coaxed him first to eat and then to sleep."

"This may well be a blessing." Léod pulled his mare´s saddle strap as tight as it would go and then looked at the elf. "Shall we go now, my prince?"

"Call me that again and you shall be the one looking out for my arrows, human!" Legolas could not help but smile at the ranger´s back as they lead their horses outside. His steed followed him trustingly, but his heart ached for his own stallion. He did not doubt this horse´s willingness to bear him where he told it to go, but he would have preferred to have his own mount's strong will and resourcefulness to count on.

A wave of cold air met them when they stepped outside, and anxious faces watched them on their way to the village's gates. Torches had been lit to chase away the early evening´s darkness, and in their flickering light Legolas could see the still figures of the Imladris warriors still perched on the sloping fence.

It eased his heart to know that these elves remained behind to help the villagers against the raiders that would no doubt attack them soon. Yet he also knew that even the skilled immortals would fight a losing battle should their plan fail. He shrugged his shoulders, unconsciously trying to ease the burden of responsibility that weighted on him. He had chosen this path and it was no use lamenting the consequences.

At the gates the small group of fighters waited, their breaths mingling with those of their mounts in the freezing air. Erestor nodded to Legolas before lightly jumping onto his horse´s back. There was no cheering from around them, no battle cries being raised. Just countless pairs of eyes trained on them as they left the village, filled with a mixture of hope and fear.

When the gates had noisily closed behind them, the dark-haired elf cast a look at the fighters behind him. "On our way then", he said quietly, and in a silent cloud of white they raced off, the snow quietly billowing around them like a shroud.

x0x0x

Within one of the houses in the village, Estel stirred uneasily. He rolled over and found his face buried in soft yet slightly smelly fur. Waking more fully, he pushed away from Beakon and looked around warily.

He had only intended to take a short nap after his meal, eager to find out about the warrior´s meeting the town was buzzing about. But then Brehan had taken him into her arms and she had sung to him. He had lost himself in the comfort she offered and now he woke to darkness and to a room empty but for the great black dog.

A sudden fear gripped his heart and he stumbled out of the bed, flinching when his bare feet met the cold wooden floor. Swiftly padding to the window, Estel caught a glimpse of a group of riders silently leaving the village while all the humans stood by, watching. All but him.

Estel felt a sting in his heart when he saw who was leaving into the darkness. Bowder. Léod. Legolas. Erestor. All gone without a word to him.

He felt his chest tightening painfully and sat down in a heap where he had stood. Salty tears sneaked down his cheeks.

Beakon lowered his shaggy head and nosed him gently, his rough tongue rather sloppily wetting his face even more. Without a word Estel slung his arms around the great beast´s neck, allowing the strong heartbeat he felt there to calm him.

He would not be left behind. He would not stay and watch.

Resolve strengthened his heart and he got to his feet, wiping away his tears.

He, Estel of Imladris, would fight, too.

TBC


	31. Red Snow

Hi all!

Finally, here´s the next chapter. I hope you´ll enjoy :-)

A big Thank You to all who read and of course all who review ((big hug)). You really make my day, every comment is appreciated.

Alina

Rating:PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Red Snow**

The winter world lay quiet.

Winds chased clouds of white along open fields with no more but a subdued hiss.

Crows collected in trees, strangely silent for their usually noisy kind. Just the ruffling of their black feathers spoke of their presence.

By a frozen creek, a wizard and two wounded elven lords planned their next steps amongst the carnage of a village, whispering as to not upset the wounded.

By an ice-covered lake, an immortal prince and a young ranger watched a traitor disappear amongst the trees, not speaking a word as to not alert him to their whereabouts.

Within a restless village, a small boy impatiently awaited the return of his friends.

The world was holding its breath, the anticipation of what was to come a chain on every living soul.

One soul, however, fought to break free.

A shriek rose above the quiet of roofs of Imladris, shattering the uneasy peace that had settled within the hidden valley after the departure of its lord.

Heads rose all through the Last Homely House.

Healers soothed their wounded charges. Scholars attempted to concentrate on the works they were reading. Guards shifted uncomfortably before gazing into the distance again, senses tuned to anything that would speak of a danger for their home.

And a group of Mirkwood warriors, barely healed enough to leave their beds, looked at each other, shaking their heads in sorrow.

"He needs to be set free," one said gravely, "if only to find his master´s dead body."

"Do not speak thus!" another cut in angrily. "There is no indication that the prince has died, and we should not raise demons that yet lie sleeping."

"Nay," a third added in a mere whisper, "that we should not. What we should do is raise ourselves and aid our king´s son."

The stallion shrieked again, and the warriors could hear a voice giving a quiet command. Hooves drummed along the cobbled yard, and the gates were thrown open in such haste that they loudly collided with the stone walls.

Finally free, the stallion threw up his head in triumph and neighed loudly, sending flocks of dark birds into the skies. In wide strides the horse raced away from the protection of Rivendell, drawn towards his elven rider by a bond so deep it was almost visible to those who cared to watch closely.

One of the Mirkwood warriors rose unsteadily to his feet, supporting himself on a friend´s shoulder as he watched the proud steed leave with a haste that they all felt yet with a strength that none of them had.

"Valar berio chen," /May the Valar protect you, he whispered sadly, "Valar berio in man nivra roeg." /May the Valar protect those who face the demons./

XXX

"Nev sain telar!" Legolas called out, surprised into using his native tongue, and quickly corrected himself, "Here they come!"

"I knew that was what you meant," Léod chuckled despite the raiders that now broke through the bare brushes with threatening roars and raised weapons. "I will be at your side, my prince. Go ahead and impress them as it was your plan to do so."

Legolas had no time to react to the human´s taunt, for his horse´s momentum had already carried him past the first row of the attackers and straight into the midst of battle. Four foes had fallen by the elf´s quickly fired arrows before he was forced to grab the steed´s mane as the inexperienced animal panicked from the melee and reared, almost unseating the elf.

Too fast,' a voice warned in the back of Legolas´ thoughts even as he whispered soothing words to the distraught beast, seeing both Erestor and Léod close in on him to keep the attackers at bay. Even Bowder´s massive frame was not far away, a ring of destruction already forming around the broad human. ´They should not have been this far out already!´

Although the group of humans and elves had sought attention and approached without any attempt of hiding themselves, they had expected their enemies no sooner than within the woods beside the lake. Now they were already engaged in a fierce fight on the slopes before the woods, and more and more raiders poured at them from amongst the silent trees, none of them on horseback. There was only one explanation. The raiders had already been on the move to attack the village. They had been so sure of themselves that they had not even deemed mounted fighters necessary.

Yet there was no sign of wolves.

"Protect the prince!" Léod yelled out right beside Legolas, almost managing to spook the barely calmed horse again, "Keep them away from the prince!" The young ranger caught the elf´s glare and winked, but the gesture seemed strained. Blood dripped off the human´s sword and there was a strain around his eyes that Legolas knew only too well. It was the strain of being forced to kill.

The elf nodded towards his friend and then pushed his horse ahead once more. He had exchanged his bow for his knives, aware that his mount might very well panic again soon. Right before him a tight group of raiders mowed their way through the villagers, dead bodies littering their path.

Impress the enemy. This was as good a chance as any.

Guiding his horse with his weight, he bore down upon the raiders, using the element of surprise to cut down two with his knives before they had even understood that this sole creature truly meant to take them on.

Warm blood splattered Legolas´ hand but he ignored the feeling and forced his horse around for a fresh attack. By now the group was ready for him. They had formed a circle; backs towards each other, their weapons raised high. The elf had no doubt that, should he ride past them close enough to use his knives, they would cut at his steed, bringing him down to surround him and finish him off together.

He would not do them the favour of allowing such a turn of events.

Quickly sheathing one of his knives, Legolas dug his free hand into the horse´s mane. He prayed that the beast would follow his plan and rode straight at the raiders, picking up speed as he went.

From behind him, a voice called out in Elvish. Legolas could hear anger and a hint of fear mingle in Erestor´s words and he could not help but smile as the older elf clearly foresaw his move. From the looks of the stunned raiders´ faces, they did not.

"Baw, Legolas, i roch altortho rhenio!" /No, Legolas, this horse does not know how to fly/

The young archer tightened his legs around the horse, feeling its muscles hunch as it drew closer to the raiders. "Rhenio anim, "/Fly for me/ he whispered, seeing the raider right before him bring up his hands to protect his head, his weapon forgotten.

With a frightened whinny, the horse obeyed and jumped. Its front legs collided sharply with the foes that had stood directly before them, and then its body came crushing down right within the once tightly-knit group.

Legolas swung his knife around before the animal had even found its footing, feeling the sharp blade connect and cut, slip, connect again. Shouts of fear and pain engulfed him, but then he felt his horse flinch and heard it shriek. A sharp pain exploded in his right leg and he could feel blood well hotly from the wound, yet he did not stop his circular movement.

His horse shrieked again and sank down on its front legs, never even trying to defend itself.

Recognising little more of his foes but dark blurs that rose around him, Legolas swung again, aiming high. With sudden clarity he saw one raider's eyes widen, hands reaching up towards his cut throat while he fell backwards. A rain of blood tainted the very air red, making it taste of metal and salt.

Legolas dug his heels into the kneeling horse´s sides. "Amerio!"/Get up/ he called out to the beast, willing it to oblige. He could feel the cold snow at his knees, forming a sharp contrast to the heat of his blood that ran down his calf. "Amerio!"

More red as the horse struggled to regain its footing, its shrieks rising in intensity. More pain as something blunt connected with his right shoulder, causing Legolas to tumble sideways across the horse´s neck. His left hand tightened in the mane, the right one never letting go of his knife even though his fingers felt numb after the blow. He could see the bloody snow below suddenly move away from him with a jerk as the animal finally managed to heave itself upright again.

There was the familiar whine of an arrow above him and he felt a red streak of pain across his back before he heard a raider call out in agony.

Straightening with an effort, he saw the last of his foes fall, a quivering shaft embedded within his neck.

"Protect the prince!" he heard a familiar voice yell right beside him, followed by a low mutter. "Darn, I had aimed for his heart."

Legolas turned, looking Léod in the eye even as he switched his knife to his left hand, the right one rapidly losing any feeling, rendering it useless.

The young ranger quickly rid himself of his bow, drawing his sword once more. He shrugged with a slightly apologetic grin that quickly evaporated as he glanced over Legolas´ shoulder. "You made an impression indeed," he said tightly, "for here come more!"

Out of thin air Erestor appeared at their side, his face splattered with blood and his eyes shining with rage. Without a word he slapped Legolas´ steed across the back, sending it racing away even as he joined in to Leód´s repeated calls. "Protect the prince!"

Legolas´ cut down two more raiders without so much as thinking about what he was doing before he was suddenly free of the melee.

Turning with a wince, he forced himself to widen his view that had narrowed in battle.

The fight was still raging fiercely, and it was obvious that a number of raiders had broken through and streamed towards the village. In the distance, the elf could hear bows sing as the town's guardians fulfilled their oath to protect the humans.

There were still no wolves to be seen, but at least he had managed to draw enough attention to have a large host of raiders following him. Erestor had once again disappeared in the throes of battle and Léod was nowhere to be seen, even though Legolas was sure he had not gone far. Bowder squarely stood within the path of the foes that attempted to keep up with the prince. Many fell from his blows, causing more to brush past him towards the young elf.

A sudden stumble drew Legolas´ attention back towards his horse. The animal was breathing heavily. Violent shivers shook its sweating frame, blood steadily flowing from its side to leave a bright trail in the snow. The elf leaned forward, running a gentle hand across the wet fur as he attempted to assess the damage.

"Im dem naeg-cîn," /I regret your pain, he mumbled. "Lhagr lhein."/Soon you are free./ Raising his head he could see the frozen lake beckoning from a short distance away. It lay shrouded in a fraud of peace. If not for the shrieks of battle behind him, Legolas might have been tricked into believing the promise of quiet contemplation that the silent waters seemed to offer.

The weakened horse stumbled again, and Legolas gently urged it on. "Alûr," /Not far/ he soothed, "alûr, bôr roch."/Not far, loyal horse./

As loyal as the poor beast truly was, its fading strength did not permit it to carry out its duty. On a slight slope, with the lake still a short distance away, its legs gave way in mid-stride.

Legolas could feel more than hear a defeated whinny before he went down with the falling animal. He swiftly tried to roll, desperate to keep away from the heavy body, and managed to twist sideways enough not to be trapped beneath his mount. The momentum and the weight of the horse were enough, however, to keep beast and rider sliding down towards the lake.

The horse neighed in fresh fear and kicked out, desperately trying to regain its footing. The flailing hooves narrowly missed the elf and he brought up his left arm to protect his head, at the same time digging his heels into the snow to slow his ascend. Before he had quite managed to stop himself, the soft ground suddenly disappeared from beneath him and was replaced with the hard ice of the lake.

Legolas slid on a little farther, turning several times as he did, before he finally came to rest. With a groan he allowed his head to sink down onto the frozen surface while he tried to calm his racing heart.

Panting, the elf felt the ice melt beneath his heated cheek. He heard the horse whinny and managed to lift himself enough to see that the beast had come to a stop a mere hand´s breadth before the lake. It rolled and heaved several times before it managed to shakily clamber to its feet once more.

Confused, the animal looked towards the elf and tentatively placed one hoof onto the ice, obviously inclined to follow its rider.

With a start, Legolas sat up and held up his hand. "Daro!"/Stop/ he called, barely in time to halt the animal. Its front legs were already on the ice and the frozen water creaked in low protest. Behind the bleeding horse, a broad trail of red, flattened snow marked the path elf and beast had taken. Even though on foot the first raiders were already close at hand, slithering down the slope with swords in their hands and grins on their faces.

"Ego!"/Be gone/ Legolas shouted at the horse, feeling his heart clench for treating the wounded beast so poorly. Yet he did not have a choice. The horse retreated onto the snow and watched intently when the elf rose rather unsteadily to his feet, walking father onto the lake. "Ego!" he called out again, waving his hands, and finally the animal obliged. It limped away along the shore of the lake, its head held low. Legolas saw it leave into the direction of the village, knowing that it would not be safe there, yet he did not know where else to send it. Turning his back towards the steed, he forced himself to concentrate on more important matters.

Below him, the ice made small noises of warning. Watching closely, he could see fine cracks that spread below the milky surface. Carefully he moved on. He could sense the current of the warmer creek far beneath the ice and took a few more steps before slowly lowering himself to the ground. Calmly, he tore a strip off his coat and wrapped it tightly around his bleeding calf. He could not risk his blood to weaken the ice further.

At the shore, the first raiders had stopped.

"Look what we have here," one of the called out in an amused voice, "an elven prince seeking safety from us right out in the open."

"Maybe he will turn invisible soon," a second said with a little more nervousness in his tone. "Keep good mark of where he sits."

"Pah!" a third scoffed, "do not be daft! He has left a trail of blood that even a baby could follow, that stupid creature."

They leered at him, waving their weapons in taunting challenge. Legolas watched them without a word, his eyes bearing into them, willing them to move. Willing them to finally step onto the ice.

"What are we waiting for then?" the first raider asked. "They all made such a fuss about him, I am sure he will gain us a good ransom. Come on!"

He walked onto the ice without care, not even looking down.

A shiver ran through the shining surface. Legolas could sense the ice groan beneath the strain and he fought back a smile. Only fools would fail to listen to nature´s warnings. Yet he was glad that those raiders seemed to be dumb, the whole lot of them.

Once one had stepped onto the lake without having been harmed by any kind of elven magic, others soon followed, the prospect of a good booty drawing them to the elf like moths to a bright light.

Legolas sat perfectly still, revelling in the rising voice of the ice as it called out its protest. Soon, very soon, it would open its jaws and swallow those who dared disturb it in such a fashion.

"Hold!"

The elf´s head shot up at the sudden call. He felt a shiver run down his spine when a little further along the shore, a man stepped out from beneath the trees. At his sides, the sleek shadows of wolves milled into the open, silent and deadly.

"Who allowed you to turn from the attack on the village?" The man´s voice was far colder than the ice could ever be. "Who allowed you to waste your time on a single elf?"

There was a growl beneath the words, and in the man´s posture the wolf within shone through like a barely concealed shadow.

Quickly, the raiders withdrew from the ice. With each weight that left the shiny surface a sigh of relief rose from the lake as the pressure eased and stability returned once more.

Soon, Legolas was alone to watch as more and more wolves moved towards the lake´s shore, never putting a paw onto the ice, their red eyes steadily watching their prey. Not far away, the sounds of battle continued to rage unrestrained, and soon enough the raiders that had followed the elf would re-join the melee.

Legolas could sense eyes upon him from the left shore, knowing that Léod would be watching him, yet the sheer number of wolves that faced him from across the lake was too many for even an immortal prince and an insane ranger to fight. He shook his head lightly, hoping that the human would read his gesture correctly and stay hidden.

Just as he turned his full attention back towards the wolves´ leader, the elf tensed. He could clearly sense more eyes watching him, but their owners were at the lake´s right side. Not willing to move his head enough to indicate that there was anything there, Legolas strained to make out who it was but failed, for no sound could be heard.

Little did he know that a small boy and a big dog lay hidden in the snow.

Little did he know that his rescue was already being planned.

TBC


End file.
